Alley Encounter
by F86
Summary: Harry and his friends learn that some muggles are different.
1. Chapter 1

Alley Encounter

As Harry enjoyed a sundae at an outdoor table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour spied a curious thing. A man in a long raincoat was passed through into Diagon Alley via the Leaky Cauldron by its proprietor. The proprietor had an obvious look of distaste, but the man was oblivious, or perhaps impervious, to it. He strode off in the direction of Knockturn Alley. As he walked the patrons of the alley avoided eye contact, but watched him warily. On the other hand, the stranger was casual but highly observant. Harry could sense that nothing went unseen by him.

Harry moved to observe as the man went to a never used shop a short distance into Knockturn Alley and knocked on the door. A light came on inside and he was admitted. Harry returned to his sundae and pondered. The man was clearly a muggle, but unlike any one Harry had ever seen. He wasn't accompanying a young wizard and should not be here. Yet he had been admitted and not even those in Knockturn Alley chose, or perhaps dared, to oppose his presence. For his part, he neither sought nor shied away from contact with them. A thought crossed his mind that gave him a chill. This lone muggle seemed to be a predator of predators in Knockturn Alley.

Hagrid passes by and calls a greeting to Harry. Harry describes what he's seen to an increasingly concerned Hagrid. When he's done Hagrid responds. "Harry, there are things in this world which both fascinate and terrify me, but I'm grateful for their existence if for no other reason than their mystery. You were lucky to have seen what you saw. But Harry, know that at they say of dragons 'interfere not for their affairs are subtle and dangerous' applies to them as well. It is rare that one comes to the Alley." Harry's curiosity is piqued. "But who…what are they?" Hagrid shakes his head. "We don't know." Then adds in a whisper "Some say they were here long before us…even before there was a city." Harry's jaw drops a bit. "What do they do?" Hagrid shakes his head. "We don't know. We don't ask. It has always been this way." Harry nods thinking he's gotten a grip on the situation. "So, for generations they come here for their purposes and we for ours." Hagrid shakes his head. "No Harry, we've been coming here for generations…"

Harry is baffled. Hagrid continues. "They don't age Harry. When I say they have been here from before London was a city…I meant them…not their kind." Harry gasps slightly. "What are they?" Hagrid shakes his head. He cautions again. "Harry, interfere not. Even better, take no notice." Hagrid moves on.

After Hagrid leaves, Harry notices the man returning toward the Leaky Cauldron and he imitates what the wizarding people do and observes with quick glances making an effort to avoid eye contact. The man goes near the closed exit to the Leaky Cauldron and waits patiently. He's now carrying a roll of heavy cloth. Harry reads his book occasionally glancing toward the stranger.

He glances up to see the man standing at his table as he looks higher, he sees the stranger is smiling at him. "I seem to have either concluded my business early or the proprietor has become distracted. Would you be so kind as to open the exit, or allow me to join you until I can leave?" Harry nods nervously. The man chuckles and asks. "Which one?" Harry remains silent and rooted. Seeing no movement toward the exit or refusal of allowing him to join, the strange muggle sits and places his bundle on the table.

He tries to catch Florean's eye but his efforts are studiously ignored. He shakes his head in amusement. "You would think I'm invisible. Let's go the Caldron and I'll buy you a beer." Harry blushes. The stranger nods. "Too young huh… How old are you?" Harry responds "I'm eleven." The man pouts and nods. Before he can stop himself Harry innocently asks the obvious question. "Old enough to drink beer." Comes the evasive answer.

Harry asks "What is in the roll?" He's noticed that the roll doesn't bend like a roll of cloth normally would. "Your people use wands. Mine use what is in this roll. What is your name?" Harry answers shyly "Harry Potter." The man nods and extends a hand. "Adam Pierson. Pleased to meet you young wizard." Harry takes his hand.

Harry says "A friend of mine warned me not to interfere with people like you...that you are subtle and dangerous." Adam nods "Sound advice. Fear not, you haven't interfered. Perhaps, you've earned a new friend."

Ron and Hermione run up and sit talking excitedly to Harry. "We didn't see him, but we heard that one of those mystery people is in the Alley. Did you hear?" Harry makes a hissing sound trying to shush them. "There might only be one or two in a hundred years. But there is one here today Harry, and I want to see him. I want to ask him so many questions, but we most not. Hagrid warned us." Harry rolls his eyes.

"I'm Adam, and you are?" Hermione and Ron suddenly take note of the man sitting at their table. "These are my friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Adam nods. Taking Adam to be an adult wizard in his thirties Hermione asks "What have you heard about these people?" Adam passes a sly wink to Harry and Harry looks down. "I've heard that it is best not to interfere in their affairs because they are subtle and dangerous…" Adam says with a knowing nod "at least that is what wizards say when they want to sound knowledgeable." Ron looks on in wonder. "Is that what we do?" he asks. Adam nods "That's what you do. Perhaps that is what they do too…but about wizards."

"What does this guy look like? Do you know Harry?" Ron asks. Harry looks up, Adam gives him a slight nearly imperceptible shake of his head before answering. "Well, he has short dark hair, a slight build, average height, in his mid-thirties…" Hermione begins to catch on as Ron listens enraptured. "…and he's carrying a long bundle…much like this one." Hermione's jaw drops and her eyes grow large. Ron scans the crowd looking for someone fitting this description. He sees nobody, but notices that the wizarding community seems to be glancing at him and then looking away.

Hermione gives him a kick to the shin under the table "Ow!" Ron yelps. Hermione glares at him and then glances at Adam. Ron turns to follow her glance and sees Adam's glittering eyes. "You?" Ron stammers. "So, they tell me." Adam responds with a smile.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asks. "Because this place has been Holy Ground since the people who set the stones and timbers of the Great Henges ruled… and other reasons..." Sensing he has pressed too far Harry goes to the portal and opens it. Adam shakes Harry's hand and passes through it.

As Harry retakes his seat, Ron takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "How could you not see he was describing himself?" Hermione asks pointedly. Not waiting for an answer, she turns on Harry "And how could you not say something?"

Wizards walk by and look at them and don't care if the first-year students see them or their disapproval.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wicked" Ron says, looking at where Adam went.

"We should investigate that shop where he went…" Hermione says before adding "…just a little…from the outside."

Harry shakes his head "It is in Knockturn Alley."

Hermione "It isn't far in…"

The trio move close to the entrance to the infamous alley. They observe the building that Adam visited. Harry notices that it is more run down than the others. Hermione looks at the boundaries between it and the surrounding buildings and concludes that the adjacent buildings were built right up against the pre-existing building. Ron sees that there is no sign or advertisement; one could be forgiven in thinking that it was a storage building for one of the Dark Arts shops.

Overcoming his earlier reluctance, Harry moves closer and reaches the door. The others follow cautiously. Ron says "Knock." Hermione shakes her head in warning. But Harry knocks with trepidation. Hermione's eyes open in surprise and Ron positions himself to run. But there is no response.

Not wanting to tempt fate longer than necessary, they return to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Why didn't whoever was inside answer?" Harry asks. Ron says "Perhaps you didn't knock loud enough" and then takes a mouthful of ice-cream. "Perhaps there is a secret knock." Hermione theorizes "Did you watch him knock?"

"Do you think the knocking is why they call it Knockturn Alley?" Ron asks before taking another spoonful. Hermione shakes her full head of hair. "No. It is a play on nocturn. I've heard some say that it is older than Diagon Alley and has always been associated with the dark." Harry ponders this idea. "Do you suppose that the association goes back to before there was an alley?" Hermione nods "It is possible. But why? Was it associated with something malicious and muggle?" Harry concludes "That would account for why we avoid contact with these people when they visit."

Hermione alters the subject. "If they are here for malicious muggle reasons, what was in the roll?" Ron shakes his head, but has his mouth too full of ice-cream to speak. Hermione speculates "It was long and slender…" "A rifle?" Ron says after swallowing. "He said his people use it instead of a wand." Harry responds. Ron nods "Wizards shoot spells from their wands. Muggles shoot bullets from their guns." Hermione isn't convinced. "Perhaps, but you don't waive a rifle around like a wand and it was too long to be a pistol." Harry adds "We may be being too literal, at least about the shooting part."

When Ron finishes his ice-cream, they head for the Leaky Cauldron. As they come through the portal they realize that the stranger's passage has prompted a discussion among the wizards there.

"The Alley is ours now. Why can't they see that?"

"They come seldom and don't bother anybody."

"They don't belong."

"I don't trust them. I don't like them. They are up to no good."

"I heard they made a deal with our elders. We got the Alley, they get to stay, and we keep them hidden."

"I heard they sold the place for a few charms and the elders felt guilty and let them keep one ramshackle building."

"I heard that they are all murders. But since they haven't done anything here, we let them stay, but if they do anything bad at all…we're just waiting for an excuse."

"They WERE here first."

"I heard they are impervious to magic."

"I heard they can do magic, but it is ancient and crude…probably dark."

"Their day is over."

The young wizards pass through without comment and exit onto the muggle street headed for the train station. Hermione is lost in thought. Having been raised as a muggle and being unaware of the wizarding world, she had only recently become aware of how some looked down upon muggles. But she'd never witnessed the attitude she'd just seen with its hinted aggression, perhaps secretly driven by fear. Ron had been raised in a muggle-friendly environment and, while aware of the hostile attitude of some families toward muggles it was rarely as threatening as what he'd just heard. Harry had seen the reverse, and been on the receiving end.

As they walk, Ron spots a public house and says "Let's get some bangers and mash." Hermione is annoyed "Do you ever stop eating? You just had ice-cream." Ron shrugs "Life is uncertain, eat dessert first."

They enter the pub and Ron orders a meal but Harry and Hermione order some chips and soda, but Ron orders his full meal. When they try to pay, the waiter tells them it has been taken care of by the man at the end of the bar. They look and see Adam raise a beer in their direction. Harry says "We must thank him." Ron adds "And warn him what the people were saying in the Cauldron." Hermione shakes her head "Thank him, but interfere not." As they debate Adam finishes his beer and slips out the backdoor. Resolving to thank Adam and nothing more, the trio gets up and sees that he is gone.

Upon returning to Hogwarts they are immediately summoned by Dumbledore. "I have been informed that you had some interaction with one of the Old Ones as we call them. Hagrid warned you not to do so." Harry nods "He approached me." Dumbledore pats Harry on the shoulder. "It is all right Mr. Potter. But I do want you to look at some pictures to see if you three can recognize him."

Dumbledore places a large leather-bound book on the table and turns it to face the students. Hermione opens it eagerly and begins to look through images saved from the memories of wizards who saw Old Ones in the Alley. Harry says "He said his name was Adam Pierson." Dumbledore smiles warmly "and perhaps it was Mr. Potter, perhaps it was." Hermione slowly flips through the pages. Ron stops her at one to take a closer look "She's wicked" he wonders. Annoyed Hermione flips the page "Well she isn't the man we're looking for. Is she?"

Dumbledore watches patiently as the three progress slowly through the book stopping to occasionally point out some similarities or for Ron to stare at a female. The task gets more difficult as styles of clothing and hair change. It becomes clear that most of the individuals have been included multiple times. Finally, they all agree on an image. Dumbledore checks the page number and retrieves a smaller companion volume from the library and checks the listing. Dumbledore reads it out loud "July 13th, 1250" and raises an eyebrow.

Hermione asks "He was there in the thirteenth century?" Dumbledore nods. "There are no references to other pages… yet, but one will be added for today for the new image." Harry says "Are you saying this man is about seven hundred fifty years old?" Dumbledore shakes his head. Hermione explains "Harry, he's saying that he is at least that old. He's also saying that the last time he was seen was seven hundred forty-seven years ago and he was only there once that we know of before today. Furthermore, apparently he didn't interact with anyone before. He was a complete tabula rasa." Ron grins "And he bought us lunch… Wicked."

Dumbledore asks "He bought you ice-cream?" Harry shakes his head "No. We stopped at a public house and he paid for our meal before disappearing." Dumbledore is shocked. "He disappeared?" Hermione explains "I think he just went out the backdoor while we argued if we should tell him about what the people in the Leaky Cauldron were saying." Dumbledore smiles in amusement, but then grows troubled. "What did the people say?" The children repeat what they heard. "I see." Dumbledore says.

Dumbledore directs each to write down their account of the interactions factually and without embellishment or speculation separately.

Later after reading their accounts he gathers them together. "This Old One, who we'll call Adam Pierson was virtually unknown, a tabula rasa to us as Miss Granger said. We still know very little, but for some reasons unknown to us seems to have befriended the three of you. Perhaps more troubling is that some in our world may be contemplating blocking them from the alley. The intriguing part is that the two may be related. Should there be any future contact, you are to contact me alone. Do not provide him with information about or confirm anything about the wizarding world."

As the students leave Dumbledore says "Miss Granger, a moment of your time." Harry and Ron leave as Hermione remains. "Miss Granger, there is a short course being offered off campus which I would like you to attend. A nearby muggle school is offering a course on history. It will appear on your transcript as 'Muggle History.'" Hermione nods. "Will there be other Hogwarts students?" Dumbledore nods "No Miss Granger. It is an experiment. I will caution you that placing one of our students in muggle classes carries considerable danger, but if it works there is great potential. You carry a heavy course load already, so this is entirely voluntary. Do you want to attend?" Hermione nods eagerly. "Good Miss Granger. Excellent. The class is taught by a Mr. Caratarix. I'm told he makes their history feel like you are talking to a person that was there."

A few weeks later, Hermione sits in a nearly empty class room arranging her spiral notebook and pencils as students she doesn't know drift in talking among themselves. Mr. Caratarix arrives and Hermione instantly knows how he makes history seem so personal.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Caratarix hangs his long raincoat on the back of the chair at the teacher's desk and writes his name on the chalkboard in cursive. Some of the students can't read it in cursive, so he pronounces it and spells it for them.

Mr. Caratarix, who Hermione knows as Adam Pierson, holds up a sheet of paper and explains "This is the syllabus they gave me for this short course. But…" He crumples it up and tosses it to the trashcan. "we won't be using it." He goes to the board and picks up a piece of chalk. "What parts of history do you want to talk about?"

One student waves eagerly when acknowledged yells "Pirates!" Mr. Caratarix nods and writes it on the board "What era and location Mr…." Mr. Caratarix checks the seating chart "… Smith?" The student ponders, then says "The Caribbean… I don't know when…but like the movie." Mr. Caratarix "Got it. You know that Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't real right?" The class laughs but Mr. Caratarix doesn't. "It was a serious question. You all carry a mix of fact and fiction in your heads. How many think a saber is a more elegant weapon from a more civilized age because you heard it in a movie?" The looks on their faces reveals that it is most of them. "It may be true from the point of view of the writer of fiction. But a weapon is a weapon and there is nothing civilized about taking a life. Do you know what the true weapon is?" The class is puzzled. Mr. Caratarix walks to Hermione and pats her on the head. "It is the mind."

"Well enough of all of that gloom. What else do we want to talk about?" Another hand waves and Mr. Caratarix points. "Cowboys of the American west after their Civil War." The topic is written on the board. "So, we'll talk about how cattle are driven and how the destinations changed over time." As his back is turned the student who made the suggestion shakes his head. Hearing a few giggles, Mr. Caratarix says "You know that there weren't enough people living there to maintain the population if there were as many shootings as they portray in the movies…right?" Before he turns around, he hears a few nervous giggles.

"Any other suggestions?" Another hand waves and the student cries out "Rock and roll" Mr. Caratarix writes it on the board. "We'll try. But don't ask about Chubby Checker." A student mutters "Who is Chubby Checker?" Mr. Caratarix responds "Exactly."

After the class Hermione trudges along a country road toward a witch's house in order to use the Floo Network to return to Hogwarts. The class had been interesting at times but too loose in format for her more rigorous taste and the other students had been unruly. She was also puzzled why Adam Pierson had used a different name. As she walks dusk takes hold.

She is suddenly attacked by a man waiting in the shadows and dragged off into a forest clearing and bound around her small body trapping her arms to her sides. Holding her down with his knee to her chest her attacker ties a rope around her neck small bundle under her chin. She's then lifted up and hung by her bindings on a hook on a pole. Hermione demands "What are you doing? You could be arrested for kidnapping." The man piles bunches of dried branches below Hermione's kicking feet. "What I'm doing is saving your soul. Once many witches were saved this way, but it fell out of favor. I'm going to burn you to purify you. But the explosive I tied below your chin will keep it from taking too long. If you were a male or an adult witch, I wouldn't provide that mercy. Now, I can't have you screaming so if you have any last words, now is the time."

Hermione's mouth moves but no sound comes out. Her captor nods and gags her. He pours some liquid on the branches and the smell indicates its intent is to accelerate the flames. "I suggest that you pray." He puts down the half-filled jar and cleans his hands. He dips a rolled-up rag into the liquid and sets it alight and rolls it around to make sure it is full on fire.

He startles at something in the direction of the road and takes a few steps toward it, then relaxes. "Methos. See? I have a witch."

Hermione sees Adam Pierson enter the clearing without saying a word. He reaches for the rag and Hermione's captor grins saying "The honor is yours" and he extends his hand with the torch. Adam takes it with his left hand. Hermione is terrified almost to the point of losing consciousness. She feels something warm running down her legs. She desperately tries to kick the brush way.

Adam moves to toss the torch to the ring of flammable material surrounding Hermione but the toss instead goes to her captor. As the bright torch holds their attention, unnoticed by all is that Adams right hand simultaneously slid under the left lapel of his raincoat. Hermione's captor slaps the torch away and watches it hit the ground. He looks up in confusion as Adam makes a combative draw of a sword from under his raincoat. From behind Hermione sees the sword cleave deeply into her captor's head and her eyes open wide. As the man slumps, Adam wrenches the blade out widening the wound. The blade whirls around and decapitates the guy.

Hermione breathes a sigh of relief.

But then a new horror begins. Something resembling a magical discharge comes from the neck of the corpse and begins to seek out Adam. Rather than avoid it, he stands with the sword in the air like a lightning rod and absorbs it. He is driven to his hands and knees. The plasma creates several new small fires. Adam collapses fully. Hermione alone remains conscious but she is still unable to escape. One of the small fires begins to creep toward the brush. Hermione instinctively kicks at it as if the wind from her kick could reverse the direction of its spread, but this time her bindings have slipped and she hits a branch below her, which unfortunately goes toward the fire where it will facilitate a connection to the fuel below her. Hermione whines.

Adam begins to recover and sees Hermione's panic and its cause. He staggers to his feet and grabs Hermione and lifts her off of the hook. The small fire hits the stick Hermione kicked and quickly spreads to the big pile which ignites suddenly lighting up the clearing creating an impressive sound of combustion. Hermione's knees go out.

Adam wipes off his blade on his victim's clothes, takes a sword from under his victim's coat, grabs the body at puts it on the fire and then tosses in the head. He tosses the fluid from the jar onto the body. Hermione can smell the burning flesh.

Adam returns to the sitting Hermione and carefully removes the rope with the explosive and her bindings. "Can you walk?" he asks. Hermione nods blankly and he gives her a hand up. "Walk that way." Hermione begins to wobble in that direction as Adam tosses the explosive into the fire. He takes the recovered sword, runs a couple of steps, grabs Hermione around the waist, lifts her and runs with her before the bundle explodes.

"Put me down, I told you I can walk." Hermione protests. Adam puts her down. "Not fast enough." Adam explains. At the side of the road there is a GMC Jimmy. "Get in." Adam commands. "I will not." Hermione starts to walk away. "I saved your life. I get to choose. Get in." Hermione concedes and with some difficulty climbs up into the front passenger seat. Adam hides the sword he took in the back and slides behind the wheel and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" Hermione demands. "Away from the dead body." Adam responds. They are headed in the same direction as she'd been walking. "Then shouldn't you be driving faster?" Adam shakes his head "Fast attracts attention." Hermione glares at him. "I wouldn't know. I never hacked a man's head off. He never even got his sword out. He never had a chance." Adam chuckles. "He was too good to give a chance." Hermione hisses in derision. "It isn't too late. Do you want me to go back and through you in? A little Hermione flambé? Grilled Granger?" Hermione shakes her head.

Adam sniffs. "Did you…? You did, didn't you?" Adam pulls the truck over. He comes around the front of the truck, opens the door, and lifts Hermione out by her armpits. "Take off your wet clothes. I'll get you something clean…and a towel." Hermione turns crimson. She clutches the clasp at the top of her robe. In a moment Adam returns with a hoody sweatshirt with "Seacouver" in large letters emblazoned across the front, a pair of sweatpants, a towel and a plastic bag for her wet clothes. "Here. I'll go to the wait on the other side of the truck." Hermione sees his back is against the far window and shyly but quickly changes. She struggles to pull the draw string on the sweatpants tight enough to keep them up. The sweatshirt drapes off of her shoulders and the sleeves go well beyond her hands. The bottom goes more than halfway to her knees. But at least she's dry. "I'm done" she says. Adam returns and wipes down the seat before Hermione climbs back in. As Adam walks around to the driver's side, he suppresses a grin. He had noticed that Hermione's right hand extended beyond the pushed-up sleeve but her left was inside the sleeve and apparently cupped. Adam knew that she had hidden her wand in her left sleeve holding it with her left hand ready to be withdrawn with her right.

They resume driving. They approach, what appears to Adam's eyes, the remains of an old house. It isn't the sort of romantic ruin that estate owners sometimes build into their landscapes but rather a place of foreboding where one could get one injured. Yet, it doesn't seem quite right. Hermione points and says "You can let me out here." Adam slows but doesn't stop but says "You can't live there." Hermione shakes her head, forgetting that what she sees as a welcoming cottage doesn't appear so to a muggle. "I do…" she protests. Adam glares at her. "I can get back to my boarding school from here" she admits. Adam shakes his head. "I'm taking you."

Adam pulls in to a cottage with a small lighted sign in the window and gets out. Hermione reluctantly follows. "What is this place?" Adam nods and responds "A bar." Hermione stops and explains "I'm nine years old. I'm not allowed…" Adam chuckles "They won't care. They aren't a real bar and aren't legally allowed to serve anybody."

They enter and seat themselves at a tiny bar with a half a dozen stools. Hermione climbs onto a stool with some difficulty. A man who was watching TV gets off the couch and goes behind the bar. "Cold beer" Adam says and the bartender makes a slight face. The bartender retrieves a beer from the refrigerator. "And the girl? A Shirley Temple perhaps?" he asks. "Snakebite, virgin" Adam answers.

"Snake?!" Hermione asks in a shocked whisper. Adam chuckles. A snake bite is half lager, half cider, and a dash of blackcurrant liquor. But if a drink is virgin, they leave out anything with alcohol. So, a virgin snakebite is…" Hermione says in relief "Cider." Adam grins. "Cider gives me diarrhea sometimes." Adam shakes his head to the bartender who has already turned holding a bottle of cider and a glass. "Make it a virgin white Russian." Hermione looks around. "A glass of milk" Adam explains. Hermione nods.

Returning to the truck after finishing their drinks Adam says "Where to?" Hermione thinks hard and recalls the name of a muggle town the Hogwarts express passed through before arriving at its destination.

Ada nods, drives and says "There have been reports of a ghost train there. I've wanted to see one." Hermione rolls her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione changes the subject. "Why did that man hate witches?" Adam explains "He didn't. There was one he hated. But in general, he was trying to save their souls." Hermione attempts to digest this information. "The one, why did he hate her?" Adam grins. "She turned him into a newt." Suppressing a laugh, he adds. "He got better… It took a long time." Hermione feels that she's being teased. "And just how does one get better from being a newt?" She accuses. "Well, I didn't see it. But I suppose he got bigger and developed human features. I heard he spent the first twenty years living in a pond and then under a log in a bog…" Hermione shakes her head skeptically. But Adam continues. "The last thing to go was the tail, but he liked to eat the occasional bug or slug for a long time after that. It made it difficult for him to date…either species…" Hermione makes a face and scolds "I don't believe you." Adam shrugs.

After a long silence Adam quietly says "King James version of the Bible, Exodus 22:18 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.' That is why." Hermione feels a cold shiver go down her spine. It isn't just what he said, it was the sense of sadness and resignation with which it was said. Hermione stares at Adam who continues driving without glancing over. She recalls the conversation in which her captor had offered her to him. She considers asking him if he ever held that belief. But she knows what the answer will be and doesn't. She also knows that it is something he regrets. Coming slower, is the realization that he once considered the man he killed to protect her was once at least a comrade in arms. A lump comes to her throat.

"The fire is to purify the woman's soul of the witch so it goes to Heaven… something he cared about. It would have been easier and safer for him to simply kill you. If had done that, he'd be alive…" The lump in Hermione's throat grows and her stomach is tight. "…But I'd be dead." Adam nods. "In a way, he cared about you. The mistake is that, like many, he associated witches with devil worshipers or the possessed." Hermione remains silent for along time. "I'm neither." Adam glances at her. "I know."

They exit the highway and drive into the muggle town Hermione mentioned. "Where to?" Adam asks. Hermione is stuck. She doesn't even know the name of a single street. Adam watches her struggle and look around trying to hatch a plan. He pulls into a laundromat. "Well, let's wash your things while you plan your next step." Hermione is thinking 'stranger danger' as they go inside and Adam puts her things into an empty machine and washes his hands. He sits down to wait and Hermione sits next to him with her hidden wand pointed in his direction. This also puts her on Adams right side, the seat of trust, the side in which he would have the most trouble bringing his sword to bear. Adam smiles at her cunning.

Hermione watches for a police officer or someone to whom she could go for help but there is nobody. Her next plan is to go to the bathroom and, if possible, escape through a window. In her most authoritative voice she says "I have to go to the loo." Adam looks at her. "The toilet." Adam shrugs. "I have to pee." Adam says "So go." Hermione makes her way to the bathroom expecting him to stop her, but her plan is working.

Entering the room, she sees there is a window and it can be opened although it is small and high. She waits a moment and then flushes and opens the window and wriggles through feet first. She knows she is well above the ground and is attempting to get as low as she can before dropping when two hands wrap her lower legs. "Can I help?" Adam asks. In resignation, Hermione lets go and drops to a seated position on his shoulder and is let down to the ground.

"The way I see it, there are things you're not allowed to tell me…and that's all right. But eventually, I will get you to a place where I can leave you safe. It will take a lot less time though if you talk." Hermione shakes her head. "Have it your way." Adam guides her back to the front door. "How?" she asks. "I heard you open the window. It isn't magic."

As they get back in the truck, Hermione feels more comfortable back in her own clothes still warm from the drier. "My guess is that you've brought us closer to your actual destination. I'm starting to think that the first place was where you were walking to, but it was disguised to my eyes. If I'm right, don't say anything." Hermione sits quietly. Adam nods and gets out a map. Checking where they have been, he sees 'Ruins of Hogsmeade Village' on the map as the continuation. Adam starts the engine and he begins to navigate on ever more rough roads toward it. The view he has is not the same as Hermione's.

Arriving in the ruins, Adam asks "Where to?" Hermione looks around, but most of the places she would want to visit are already closed. "I can walk from here." Adam responds "Fine, I'll walk with you." With a bit of a 'harrumph' Hermione remains in her seat.

Adam watches with a bit of a smile. Then an odd look comes across his face. He looks around. "What?" Hermione asks. "There are people here…" Adam says. "Can you see them?" She asks. "No… But I can sense their presence." Hermione does see the real village with people of the wizarding world visiting taverns and such. They are all adults as the students have all returned to the campus. She doesn't see any that she recognizes. "Sense them?" She asks. "We can sense life…" Adam says as he concentrates.

With no input from Hermione, Adam picks his way though Hogsmeade and quickly finds himself in front of a large ruin. He sees that Hermione's reaction has risen greatly and stops. "This is it, isn't it?" Hermione nods silently. He stops and she's quickly out of the truck and disappears into the ruin.

Adam goes to the back of the truck and recovers several bundles and follows. To his eyes, the site is a ruin which is unstable and dangerous but he knows it an illusion. With no sign of Hermione, who may now be protected by the magic, he wanders about. The magic blocks sight and sound completely, but the more primitive senses of touch, smell, and taste are more difficult to block, and his ability to feel life nearby in not blocked at all.

He wanders to a large room in which he senses a lot of life and a pleasant odor. He drops his bundles. Shocked students finishing their evening meal, watch as a muggle sets up his camp in their midst. Several run off to report the incident.

After setting his things out Adam begins to explore. He finds his way to the second floor's girls' bathroom. Sensing no life there and seeing the bath and some towels Adam decides it would be a good place to clean up. Adam undresses and slips into the cool water. To his shock he hears a girlish giggle. Looking around he neither sees nor senses anyone and continues to clean up. "Oooooo Not a boy…. A man. A man in my toilet." Adam hears the voice distinctly. Myrtle rises giggling from the water. "Most don't come here often, but men never do. But I'm not a little girl anymore…not like I look. I'm older than you. Don't be so shy." Adam watches Myrtle circling the ceiling. Adam gets out of the bath and draws his sword from the coat he hung nearby. "That won't help you. Sometimes boys come here and throw things at me. But they just go right through." Adam returns the sword seeing that she's correct. Myrtle giggles and zooms around penetrating from behind and emerging with her head sticking through his stomach looking up at him. Adam feels a shiver in his spine and the view is disconcerting. Myrtle inverts with a giggle and zooms though to stand in front of him. "I'd help you if I was corporeal. But I can't touch…I can only look…and fly."

Adam dries and gets dressed quickly saying. "What those boys did was mean." Myrtle sniffles. "It was. It was a game. They awarded points for where they hit me." Adam nods. "I would not throw things at you. But you startled me." Myrtle moans "I'm sorry. I just got so excited."

"What is this place called?" Myrtle makes several fast laps around the ceiling. "Silly man…it is the Second Floor's Girl's Bathroom." Adam grins. "Second floor of what?" Myrtle lands next to him, examining him closely "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a student here." Myrtle zooms off. "Are you a muggle? No muggles ever come to my toilet. I should not be talking to you!"

Adam nods. "I am a muggle, sort of." Adam gets his sword and cuts his palm holding it up for her to see. Myrtle flies in with concern but watches the wound heal in seconds. "WHAT are you?" She says withdrawing in fear. "I'm not so different than you. We've both been dead. We are both hard to kill. We are both older than we appear. We are both alone. But we are also different. You have a home and I never will. You are noncorporeal and I am corporeal. You don't feel pain but we do." Myrtle streaks back and places her hand next to his. "That hurt?" Adam nods. "You did that for me?" Adam nods again.

Upon her arrival, Hermione ran to Dumbledore's office. Ron and Harry who had been anxiously awaiting her long overdue return, are quickly in tow. Bursting in, she reports "He's here." Dumbledore is surprised. "Who is here?" Hermione struggles to catch her breath. "Adam." Dumbledore goes from surprised to shocked. "Ms. Granger you were instructed not to reveal anything about us. So how did he get here?" Hermione hangs her head. "He gave me a ride." Dumbledore is confused. "We had it arranged for you to use the FLOO system. Why didn't you?" Hermione takes a deep breath. "I was nearly burned at the stake and he rescued me. He killed the man who caught me, someone like himself. He wouldn't let me out where I was to take the FLOO because it looked like a ruin. Then he took me to a pub for a drink." Harry and Ron look at each other. "Then he took me to a laundromat and I almost escaped. Then he took me to Hogsmeade but then he came here. He's not here, here, he stopped out by the gate and I ran." Dumbledore tries to digest this information.

There is a knock at the door and Minerva McGonagall says "Albus, there is a muggle setting up camp in the Great Hall."

Hermione's head plops to the desk. "I'm going to be expelled…and it is all your fault Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

"Minerva, I'm afraid it is a bit more complicated than that."

"No."

"Yes"

"He's an Old One?"

"Yes"

"How did this happen?"

"That is what we're trying to ascertain."

"What are you going to do about it?

"Have the students go to their dormitories. Perhaps he will leave in the morning none the wiser. If the protective spells were not working, he would have made contact with a professor by now."

Hermione interrupts "He can sense life. He told me. He knew there were people in Hogsmeade. But he can't see or hear them."

Minerva says "He told you? Just how do you know him?"

"We met him at Diagon Alley and later he paid for our meal "I'm taking a class off-campus on muggle history…" The next part comes as a shock to Dumbledore. "…and he's the teacher, Mr. Caratarix. On my way back, I was attacked and he saved me. He wanted to make sure I arrived safely. I ran off when we got here. Perhaps, if he knew I was safe, he would leave."

Neville Longbottom arrives. "The muggle left the Great Hall…" All breath a sigh of relief. "…leaving his stuff. He was heard talking to someone in the Second Floor's Girl's Bathroom."

Dumbledore and McGonagall pale slightly. There is no way to know what Myrtle may say or do. But it gets worse. Hermione says "Muggles love television shows about investigating hauntings." Dumbledore asks "What is television?"

Not waiting for an answer, he strides off. Minerva directs Neville, Harry and Ron to their rooms. "Ms. Granger, follow me."

Arriving in the Great Room they see that Adam has returned and is eating a sandwich and drinking a beer propped up on a sleeping bag. There is a sword nearby and his coat is by his side. He has a light. To their eyes it seems strange, if the site was really a ruin it would be a comfortable camp except for the lack of a fire.

But they also spot Drago Malfoy mocking the muggle knowing he can't be seen or heard. Other Slytherin laugh.

Snape enters from a different door. He mocks "Mr. Malfoy… Do you see that sword lying next to him? Do you know its name?" Drago shakes his head, but protests "He doesn't belong here. He's only a muggle." Snape ignores the protest. "That is Witchbane." Drago doesn't understand. "That sword was responsible for ending many of us including some from your family. You think you are a snake playing with a mouse, but you are teasing a mongoose. All of you, go to your rooms and stay there."

Hermione quietly says "That is the sword he took from the man that tried to burn me at the stake."

As the shock of these revelations wear off, they realize that Adam is listening to music – Gordon Lightfoot's "If You Could Read My Mind" and softly singing the refrain.

"In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
"With chains upon my feet.  
"You know that ghost is me  
"And I will never be set free  
"As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see."

The Great Room clears out except for Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hermione. Adam seems to sense the change. Dumbledore says "Let's hope you are correct Ms. Granger." With a wave of his wand he says "Declaro!" The illusion is removed.

McGonagall and Snape draw their wands. Dumbledore looks at them with disapproval. "That's no way to greet the man who returned our Ms. Granger."

Adam takes his time taking in his surroundings until he sees Hermione and gives her a smile and touches a finger to his head and then points to her. She smiles back.

"I hope I haven't caused too much commotion." Adam picks up Witchbane and walks toward Dumbledore. Two wands return to their ready positions. Adam flips the sword around so that the handle is forward and the blade rests on his forearm. "I wanted to make sure Hermione had reached safety and I wanted to give you this. Its former owner won't be needing it anymore. It also seemed like the last place the police would be looking for…anybody." When nobody takes the sword, he lays it on a table and palms a dinner roll.

Adam returns to his sleeping bag and sits down to continue eating his cold dinner. Dumbledore looks at the sword not quite sure what to do next. Hermione tugs at his sleeve. "We can't just leave him to sleep here on the floor." Dumbledore nods. "I think you would be more comfortable sharing Harry and Ron's rooms.

Soon the boys are surprised by Hermione and Professor McGonagall bringing the most unusual guest to their common room. Adam says "This is very nice. If the boys don't mind…?" But both boys shake their heads and Professor McGonagall takes Hermione to meet with Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall says "Ms. Granger, we need you to try to recall every detail that you can. No wizard has ever had this much contact with one of them." Dumbledore adds "There are few things more mysterious to us than the Old Ones." Hermione nods and begins to explain all of the events of the day. When she gets to the part when Adam found her about to be murdered, they question her closely about the brief interaction between the two Old Ones. Hermione suddenly recalls a word which made no sense. She struggles to recall it as Professor McGonagall stares making her nervous. Dumbledore says "Relax, let it float to the top of your mind." Hermione nods and closes her eyes. "Methos. He said Methos." Professor McGonagall speculates "A greeting perhaps." Dumbledore shakes his head. "A name, I think."

Dumbledore ponders "It probably isn't important. Clearly he uses many names." Dumbledore and McGonagall continue to question Hermione about her discussion about Adam's explanation of what the defeated Old One motives were.

Adam says "Hello again. I didn't expect to be bunking in with you, but this certainly is plush. Can I take the couch for the night?" The boys nod. He warms himself by their fire. "Thank you for paying for our meal in London." Harry says. Adam smiles "Thank you for letting me out of the alley." Ron asks "What did you get there?" Harry winces, but Adam grins and pulls a sword from under his coat. "Wicked" Ron exclaims.

"Your people use swords like ours use wands?" Harry asks. "More or less." Adam replies with a nod. "More less than more." He adds with a grin. Then grimly says "They are only good for one thing" before falling silent.

Harry breaks the silence "Thank you for saving Hermione." Adam nods with his head down. "It was more than that Harry."

After a long pause Adam says "Wizards fight with their wands, right?" Ron responds "Yes." Adam looks at them seriously "Always remember a few things an old man told you. First, every fight is a chance to be killed. Avoiding a fight is often as good as winning one. Second, fight to live; don't live to fight. Live boys, grow stronger, fight another day. If you must fight, do what you must to win. A couple of medieval song writers invent chivalry one rainy afternoon and a friend of mine embraced it as a lifestyle. He lives his life by a code of honor that was trendy when he was your age." Harry and Ron feel a shiver. This advice runs counter to the Gryffindor House values of courage, bravery, determination, and chivalry.

"I'm still getting used to the new sword. Would you mind if I practiced?" The boys shake their heads and help him move the couch to open a space in front of the fireplace and retreat to the bottom of the stairs. Adam removes his coat, puts Stevie Ray Vaughan's version of "Voodoo Child" on and begins to work through the motions of an imaginary fight. Ron's jaw drops as he watches. "Wicked" Ron says. "Brilliant" Harry concurs.

Released from her questioning but not ready for bed since the evening had been cut short, Hermione decides to stop by to see how Adam is doing. She opens the door and steps inside just as Adam makes an advance toward the door. She throws herself to the floor. Adam checks himself and chuckles. "Good survival instincts… So, did they interrogate you?" Hermione gets up and brushes herself off. "They had a lot of questions." Adam grins "I would imagine so, but they don't know the real ones to ask."

Adam returns his sword to his coat. As the boys help move the couch back Hermione asks "Is Methos one of your names?" Adam turns to her suddenly and for the first time she sees a flash of anger. Adam quickly closes the door to the hall. Hermione is frightened. Adam points to the couch "Sit." They do as they are told.

"You know how knights, ronin samurai, and gunfighters sometimes seek out those with greater reputations to challenge in the hopes of improving their own?" The three young wizards nod. Ron says "Some wizards do as well." Adam nods. "It is a name I don't want to be associated with because it attracts the same sort of attention even though it isn't warranted. Those that would be interested would do bad things to get more information from you or try to lure me into a trap. Do you understand?" The children nod. Hermione says with her head down "I'm sorry. I already told them, but they didn't think it is important. They know you use multiple names. They will put it on your page in the 'Book of Old Ones' along with Adam Pierson and Caratarix. But the book is kept secure in Dumbledore's office." Adam nods.

"Book of Old Ones?" Adam asks. Hermione explains "It is a book with pictures and bits of information recorded whenever one of you visits Diagon Alley. Each visit has its own page. If one of you have visited multiple times, the other pages are listed for reference. You were listed only once before, July 13th, 1250." Adam asks "Old ones?" Hermione admits "That is what we call your people." Adam nods. Sir, are you really that old?" Harry asks. Adam grins "At least." He sits down and breaks out the remaining part of his sandwich, dinner roll, and a beer.


	6. Chapter 6

Finishing the sandwich, he brought, Adam asks "What do they do with all of that leftover food?" Ron explains "It is magically prepared, so I suppose they get rid of the leftovers with magic or feed it to Hagrid's pets." Hermione suggests "They might make mulch for the gardens." Adam frowns. "I could use more than a sandwich and a roll." He begins moving toward the door. Hermione takes a deep breath and winds up to scold Adam. Seeing it, and being familiar with the signs, Adam chuckles. "Do they expect you to keep me here?" All the children nod. Hermione scolds "They do." Harry adds "The problem is that you won't be able to get back in. You need to be with a wizard…or a witch and have the password. Plus, the paintings might tell." Ron nods and says "We'll go." Hermione shakes her head. "You know, if you get caught, it will be fifty points deducted from Gryffindor for each of you."

The boys sneak out. Adam looks at Hermione and recalls "You had your wand pointed at me inside your sleeve for most of the drive. Didn't you?" Hermione nervously nods. "If you fired that thing that close to you arm would you have been burnt?" Hermione ponders. "I would have pulled it out of the sleeve first." Adam smiles. "Really?" Hermione nods. Adam says "Show me your wand." Hermione holds it up in her fist. "Hold it up against you arm like you held it under your sleeve." Hermione does so and Adam puts his fingers loosely around the wand and her wrist where the sleeve would have ended. "Withdraw it." Hermione pulls the wand and finds that it doesn't clear Adams fingers without struggling and loosening her grip. Her arm isn't long enough without awkwardly turning her wrist. Adam nods. "And the sleeve would have slid beyond your hand. Ever see those movies where people carry very long swords on their backs?" Hermione shakes her head. Adam shrugs. "Well it doesn't work…unless the sword is shorter than the arm. Try it again, but hold it with just your thumb and forefinger…allow it to pivot. Hold it in the middle…choke up on it." Hermione does so and it slides right out. She grins. "Plan ahead Ms. Granger…always plan ahead…but remain flexible."

Harry and Ron sneak into the Great Hall. At the other end of the room Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall are quietly debating what to do about Adam and the sword he gave them. The sword is exactly where it was left near the dinner rolls.

"The paintings talk?" Adam asks. Hermione nods. Adam cocks his head in curiosity.

Harry and Ron crawl silently under the Gryffindor table and occasionally reach up to take a plate. They return to the Gryffindor Common Room with a plate in each hand. Their actions did not go completely unobserved as both Dumbledore and McGonagall suppress smiles. But whenever Snape turns to see what they were looking at nothing is amiss.

Hermione asks "When you killed that man, there was a lot of energy that went from him to you. What was that?" Adam ponders for a moment. "That was what we call the Quickening. It makes us what we are. When we kill another, we get their Quickening and all of those they have taken." Adam is silent for a long time as Hermione tries to digest this information. Finally, he continues "In the end there can be only one…and that one will win the Prize." Hermione is shocked "You mean you win prizes for killing each other?" Adam smiles, but it is a sad smile. "No. Only the last of my kind will win the Prize." Hermione observes "That's totally barbaric." Adam nods. "Exactly."

Harry and Ron return with a wealth of food as Hermione asks "How many people have you killed?" Adam says "Please don't ask. Accept me for who I am now. The world was different. I was different." Harry and Ron freeze upon hearing this and Adam helps them with their load and closes the door. "Looks great."

Ron asks "When you say the world was different, do you mean the continents were in different places?" Adam picks up a chicken leg and laughs. "Just how old do you think I am?" Ron shakes his head and Hermione's jaw drops but she gets ready to lecture Ron. But before she starts, Harry asks "Were to countries different?" Adam grins a bit. "Yeah." Hermione asks "Which ones?" Adam takes a bite of chicken and makes them wait. Swallowing he says "All of them. I think. Can I have one of the baked potatoes?" Ron passes the plate as the kids exchange glances.

Harry informs Adam "They haven't touched that sword. I think they are afraid of it. What did they call it? Witchbane?" Adam nods. "That is the name it it was called." Ron asks "What does that mean?" Hermione answers "It means that sword killed a lot of witches and probably wizards." The boys pale a bit as Adam nods spreading some butter on the potato. Harry asks "Is it enchanted? Magical?" Hermione starts to nod, but Adam says "It is a piece of steel. The sword doesn't kill." Ron is confused. "But you said it killed witches…" Adam shakes his head. "I didn't, Hermione did. It is merely a tool. It is an inanimate object, at least in my world. It is the wielder who kills." Harry asks "Then why are they afraid of it?" Adam thinks "Perhaps it is because they live in a different world than I do. Wands are different." Adam takes a bite of potato. "This may not make sense to you…a sword is like a car; a wand is like a horse." The kids are confused. "Think about it." Adam says.

Finishing the first part of his meal, Adam gets up and unwraps a long object revealing a sword. "I've used this sword for a long time. I got it where you met me. I've used it to kill witches and wizards." The kids are nervous. Looking to Ron he says "Get up." Ron is thoroughly frightened, but he obeys. Adam reverses the sword and extends it hilt first to the frightened young wizard. "Take it." Adam commands. "Don't get any ideas. Mine is within reach and I'm a hell of a lot faster than you." With a wry but subtle grin he quietly adds "Yea though I walk through the Valley of the shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil, fore it is the one I cast." Harry and Hermione unconsciously touch their wands. Adam extends the weapon again and Ron finally takes it. "What do you think?" Ron swallows and summons his courage. "It is lighter than I expected…. heavier than a wand." Adam nods. "About three pounds. It has good balance which makes it feel lighter. It is an Ivanhoe." Ron nervously moves the sword around a bit.

Hermione looks carefully at the sword. "That is the sword you used…today." Adam nods. Ron stops and looks a bit sick. "You killed someone with this…? "Adam nods "Several. I've been carrying it since…" He looks to Hermione. ""July 13th, 1250" She reminds him. Adam nods. Ron is unsure what to do. Adam glances to Harry and Ron gratefully transfers the sword. Harry has a similar reaction to Ron's but not as much.

Hermione asks "Are there girls like you?" Adam nods. "And they fight swords?" Adam grins. "Yup." Ron asks "Are they any good at it?" Adam nods. Hermione follows up with "They fight men?" Adam smiles and nods. Adam tips his head toward Hermione and Harry awkwardly hands the weapon to her.

Hermione looks at the sword. "A lot of witches were killed since 1250…" She looks with horror and disgust as Adam nods confirming her theory. Seeing this he says "Judge me for who I am not who I was. Life is about change."

Hermione moves the sword around. "Could you teach me?" Adam answers the question with one of his own. "Why?" She simply responds "I like to learn. Will you?" Adam nods. "I can teach you a few things." Ron grins. "Wicked! Us too?" Adam says "Sure. Why not. But perhaps you should get permission from your headmaster." Hermione returns the sword and Adam packs it away.

Harry asks "Are you going to give it to Dumbledore?" Adam shrugs. "Perhaps…after I'm comfortable with the new one."

Hermione asks "What is different about the new one?" Adam holds it up. Ron observes "It is a different shape…less pointy." Hermione takes a deep breath and scolds "Anyone can see that… I assume you got the old one because it was good. But if it is a good sword, why did you get a new one?" Adam smiles. "It is designed more for cutting than piercing. The old one was designed to penetrate armor. Armor isn't worn much anymore."

"How do you fight a wizard with a sword?" Ron asks. Adam nods. "It is difficult. A wand is a range weapon. But some wizards are arrogant. The ones that are don't see… muggles as a threat. They are also the ones most likely to be noticed. They have been trained to duel. Once they perceive the threat, they adopt an 'on-guard' position and decide which spell to cast. If they are within the zone of death, the area in which I can reach them with my sword, the fight is over before they are ready to begin."

Adam returns his sword to where it was kept under his coat. He squares up to Ron about two arm lengths away. "An attack from the front gives you the best chance. I would not attack from the front." Ron pales. "What are you…?" Adam coughs and covers his mouth, then the hand goes under his coat and the sword is drawn. Ron fumbles for his wand as do Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione draw as Ron whines as his wand catches on his robe. Looking up Ron sees the tip of the sword inches from his throat. Adam grins "What spell were you going to cast?" Ron squeaks "I hadn't decided." Adam returns the sword to his coat. Harry and Hermione lower their wands slowly.

"What spells were you two going to cast?" Adam asks. Harry answers "Expelliarmus. A spell to push you back." Adam nods and looks to Hermione. "Petrificus totalus. It would petrify you." Adam nods. "Let's try that." Hermione looks confused. "Go ahead. Let'er rip." Hermione says "Do you really want me to…?" Adam nods. "I can't undo it, we'd have to take you to the infirmary or wait hours for it to wear off…" Adam nods. "I could use a good rest." Hermione frowns. Adam puts up his hand. He gets his sword and rests it on Ron's right shoulder. Ron whimpers like it is a huge poisonous spider. He glances to Hermione standing to Ron's left, her wand held up but not extended. "Let's say I've just run my blade through your friends throat. He's collapsing and choking on his own blood, I can't just swing to you because his flesh is in the way. I'm giving you an advantage. If I swung at him, I'd take his head clean off…" Ron whimpers again. Adam smiles. "Your decapitated head would probably be conscious of tumbling through the air." Ron closes his eyes. "Please…" Adam suppresses a grin. "The momentum of the blade would carry it to you faster than if I have to pull it out."

Hermione steps back a bit. Adam nods. "You're learning. But your arm and your wand are still in danger." Adam moves his sword so she can see the extent of his reach. Hermione nods and backs up further. "Better"

Adam puts the sword back on Ron's shoulder. Ron whimper quietly. "Please…please…please…" Adam chuckles. "Afraid I'll take an ear off Mr. Weasley? Ron nods grimacing. "Don't worry. It is Hermione that should be worried." Harry gasps "What?" Hermione glances toward Ron. It takes her a split second to realize that the blade is no longer on Ron's shoulder and has already cleared the top of his head. She raises her wand and with flourish says "Petrificus…" Adam steps forward as he swings and slaps the flat of his sword on her forearm. Hermione is shocked as the force of the blow makes her drop her wand.

Harry, standing on the other side of Ron, reacts. He unleashes his Expelliarmus spell knocking Adam back and away from his friends. Hermione grabs her wand from the floor and points it to release her petrifying curse. "Petrificus totalus!"

But Adam has recovered from being thrown back and she's rushed. She misses. Adam moves quickly and slaps Harry's side with the flat of his blade. Harry is horrified but merely bruised. Ron finally gets his wand ready and casts his Expelliarmus spell pushing Adam again causing Hermione to miss again. But her third attempt hits Adam. His arms clamp to his sides and with his legs together he falls over.

The three look to each other. Ron says "What are we going to do?" Hermione says "We can't leave the tower…" Harry says "He said he could use a rest. Let's put him on the couch." Ron nods. "I'll get his legs." Examining his side, Harry says "I thought I was dead." Hermione asks "So did I. Are you hurt?" Harry shakes his head "Just a welt. How are you?" Hermione rubs her forearm "The same. Ron, you made me miss!" Ron nods "Sorry."

"Did you get any dessert?" The three cringe and turn to see Adam looking at the food. "What? How?" Hermione gasps. Adam shrugs. "We are resilient." Harry says "Even a wizard can't do that…at least not for hours." Adam responds casually "Probably not." He cuts a roll in half and puts some chicken inside with some cranberry sauce creating a sandwich. "Wicked" Ron observes. Adam shrugs. "All three of you turned your backs to me and put your wands away. Arrogant. Not smart. Fight wasn't over."

"We thought you were petrified." Hermione says. He says "I was." Adam puts his sandwich down and approaches Hermione with the knife he used to cut the bread. "Take this." He says as he places its handle into Hermione's hand and clasping her hand in his right, he holds up his left hand and plunges the knife through it, wincing in pain as Hermione struggles not to cut him. "What have you done?" Hermione cries. Adam holds out his hand and the three you wizards watch as the wound closes as Adam brushes the blood aside. "That was totally barbaric!" Hermione complains, dropping the knife. Adam nods. "Yes." He returns to his sandwich and resumes eating.

"My father would be fascinated." Ron reflects. "Imagine how much he must know about muggles." After a pause he adds "He'd be interested in both of you as well." Hermione takes a deep breath and Ron knows a lecture is coming. "Even combined, we only have a couple of decades of observation. That is nothing compared to him. He's at least seven hundred forty-seven years old. Actually, his sword is seven hundred forty-seven years old. We have no idea how much older than that he is… What if they missed previous visits to the alley? What if he got his swords somewhere else instead? He could be…a thousand years old. He said all of the countries are different now. He could be more…he could be two thousand years old." Adam swallows the last of his sandwich. "You know I can hear you right?" Hermione cringes and pales. Ron and Harry giggle. Hermione scolds Adam "Well you don't say…do you?" Adam nods in agreement. "I don't."

Late at night Hermione sneaks to a sleeping Harry. She has not slept at all and her hair shows the results of the tossing and turning. She jostles him. "Huh?" He says bleary eyed. Hermione says "Harry…I think I figured it out." Harry puts on his glasses. "What?" Hermione makes a face. "A horse has a brain. It learns to understand its rider. The rider learns to understand the horse. It IS like a wand. A sword doesn't think at all. It has its functions, but using it isn't a partnership. It IS like a car." Harry yawns and nods. "What about that valley thing?" Hermione nods. "He paraphrased the twenty-third psalm 'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." Harry counters "But what does it mean?" Hermione takes a deep breath. "He said the shadow of death is the one he casts. It means he's killed people." Harry responds "…or he is death." Ron whines and pulls the covers over his head. "Why does it have to be death…and blood…and tumbling heads. Why can't it be bangers and mash and cakes and pie…"

Harry and Hermione look to the door just to make sure he isn't standing there. He isn't. They giggle a bit at their own nervousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione lies in her bed fuming, thinking about how close to harm she and her friends had been. But eventually she falls asleep. It seems as if no time has passed, but she opens her eyes to see bright sunlight streaming through the window. Disoriented, she feels a sudden panic that she will be late to her classes, but it is Sunday and there are none. Debating with herself on how much of the previous days events she should reveal to her parents, she gets dressed. "Oh yes. Dear mother, last Saturday I was nearly burned at the stake… I'll be hauled home before I can sneeze." She heads down to the common room.

Arriving in the Gryffindor Common Room she finds Harry and Ron being scolded by Professor McGonagall. "Glad you could join us Ms. Granger." Hermione looks around and notices that Adam is missing although most of his things remain. Professor McGonagall continues "He wandered out of here and must have sniffed out the kitchen as they were preparing breakfast. He got into a conversation with the cooks and somehow, they convinced a teacher to produce something called Taylor Pork Roll. Although he told them it should have been called ham if it were not for the interference of some muggle agency. They had to teleport some of it from the other side of the world. Some place called New Jersey…" Hermione interrupts "That would not be the other side. New Jersey is on the east coast of…" She stops under Professor McGonagall withering gaze. "If I want a geography lesson Ms. Granger, I'll ask for one." She continues "He taught them how to make something he called a 'Jersey Breakfast' and they liked it. They then started looking for ways to get more of this pork and other ingredients to make more of these things with authentic hard rolls and horrendous condiment called 'ketchup.' He also got them interested in soft pretzels and some sort of cheesy steak meal from Philadelphia… Yes, I know where that is Ms. Granger."

Ron is feeling hungrier than usual and thinking that his father would want to hear all about these foreign muggle delicacies. He licks his lips. Professor McGonagall glares at him. "Hungry Mr. Weaselly?" Ron nods.

"It gets worse… He followed a Hufflepuff student and saw how to enter their common room. Which, of course, he did. He's in there now. Who knows how much more mischief he'll get into there?" Harry starts to speculate, but the professor's look tells him the question was rhetorical only. "I suspect he'll try Ravenclaw next. If he is clever enough to answer their riddle…" Hermione considers telling Professor McGonagall about wands being like horses thing but thinks better of it. But she realizes that Adam has a better than even chance of answering any riddle a first year Ravenclaw could and looks at her feet.

"I understand the Slytherin students are discussing tactics to prevent him entering and saying that no muggle will see their common room. So far, he hasn't tried to force an entrance anywhere, but only goes where he can go easily. So, there is hope that we can avoid a fight."

Ron raises his hand. Professor McGonagall nods to acknowledge him. "Is there any of that food left." The professor rolls her eyes.

Hermione takes a deep breath and opens her mouth wide to say "We think he's a lot older than we thought before. He's older than most countries. But it is unclear if he meant their current governments or their cultures. We should be prepared for him being possibly, two thousand years old." Professor McGonagall is surprised. "Also, I hit him with a petrificus totalus curse and it worked…but only for a few minutes." The professor gasps. "Why?" Ron's stomach growls. "He was showing us how he would fight a wizard or witch." Professor McGonagall responds "I take it you won Ms. Granger, at least for a while." Harry says "Ron and I didn't and if he'd wanted to, he could have attacked us again while we were wondering what to do." Hermione shakes her head. "He got me before I got my first attempt off. We all would have been dead." Hermione sits down on the couch. "He also made me stab him in the hand… I didn't want to… I tried not to, but he's too strong. The wound healed in seconds." Professor McGonagall tries to grasp all of this information.

Hermione says quietly "He seems so casual, but I don't think there is much about what he does that is accidental. He said we should plan ahead, but remain flexible." This thought sends a shiver down the professor's ridged spine. Harry asks "When did he say that?" Hermione responds "When you and Ron were stealing food…" The professor glances to the two now busted boys, but she knew what they had done already. "He knew I had my wand pointed at him in the sleeve of the sweatshirt as he drove. He gave me advice on how to use it…" Professor McGonagall pouts "Did he now…" Hermione nods, embarrassed.

The professor tells the boys to go to the kitchen and to distract Adam from exploring any further when, and if, he exits Hufflepuff. Hermione is to report to Dumbledore and report what she has learned. If Adam has remained in Hufflepuff much longer, she would help her good friend and aptly named Pomona Sprout.

Arriving at the kitchen Professor McGonagall interrupts an excited discussion about the new food sensations to confirm that Adam has not emerged from the Hufflepuff common room. She taps on the casks and gains entry to the hallway to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She changes to her cat form to be able to observe without being seen until she can assess what is happening. Knowing that he had been demonstrating combat tactics to her Gryffindor students, she fears for her friend and the Hufflepuff students.

Drawing near the entrance of the common room Professor McGonagall hears Adam and Professor Sprout discussing rare plants. Pomona says "We know of a forest where the plant can be found. It is the last place, as far as we know. It is extinct everywhere else in its original range. The forest is the home of an unregistered witch. Adult witches and wizards found nothing and returned… some didn't return. Seventh year witches don't return. Seventh year wizards return, after a long delay, changed." Adam responds "Donan Woods…" The name sends a shiver down Professor McGonagall's spine to the tip of her tail. "You know it then. Have you been there?" Adam responds "Only by reputation… I know someone who has been there…" Professor Sprout quietly says "Then you have heard of the Witch of Donan Woods…perhaps by another name? Zhandra? Cassia of Posidaea? Cassandra?" Adam answers "Some of those…"

Pomona queries "They say you are one of 'the Old Ones." Professor McGonagall hears no response, but assumes there must have been a nod because her friend continues. "It is said she has been in that forest for hundreds of years. Posidaea no longer exists and hasn't for a very long time…" Professor McGonagall creeps closer on her padded feet.

Pomona spots her. Adam follows her look and also sees the cat rubbing against the door jamb. "I think you already know the answers to your questions." Adam extends his hand toward the floor, beckoning the cat who responds with feline practiced indifference. Pomona says "Not long ago she left her forest. She found a man she sought revenge upon. But, perhaps not for the reason he would think. He killed a good friend of his to protect her. She had her chance to kill him, but she didn't." Adam looks to Pomona to continue. "I think that… she does not regret…not killing him." Adam nods.

"I saw a witch last night. I don't know her name. She wore a hat with a peak which goes off at a jaunty angle. She was attractive in a very proper sort of way, but her mouth looked like she's just sucked on a lemon" Pomona says "That sounds like Professor McGonagall." Adam nods. "What is her first name?" Pomona responds "Minerva." Adam nods. "Why do you ask?" Adam looks at the cat with a sly smile. "I had a dream last night. We were slow dancing closely to chamber music." Pomona smiles knowing that Minerva is listening. "That sounds nice." Adam nods. Standing up to leave, he adds "It was. All she had on was the hat." He suppresses a sly grin as he also knows that Professor McGonagall secretly listening. "Is this your cat?" Pomona shakes her head. Adam reaches down to pick up Minerva, but she scoots away. "I've never had much luck picking up cats."

After Adam leaves Professor McGonagall jumps up on the couch and resumes her human form. "He's incorrigible." She fumes with a bit of color in her cheeks. Pomona laughs a bit, but observes "More importantly, he knew it was you or at least one of us." Minerva nods. "That was a concern." Minerva gets up to follow Adam. "What was that about the undocumented witch?" Pomona pauses before answering "I have some theories… Only theories, so… I haven't gone to Dumbledore…yet. My research gives me some reason to believe that she's three thousand years old. Can you imagine? It seems so impossible. But then, to muggles, we must seem impossible." Minerva stares at her friend sensing that there is more that she's not saying. When Pomona doesn't respond, Minerva asks "You have sent students to this forest?" She's surprised when Pomona shakes her head and looks away. A thought suddenly occurs to Minerva. "You were sent to that forest when you were a student." Pomona shyly nods. "And you've been there within the last few years." Pomona shakes her head. "The person this witch wanted to kill…is Adam." Minerva speculates. Pomona shrugs a bit. "I believe so. She didn't call him by that name." Minerva gives Pomona a stern look. "I have to go. But we're going to talk." Minerva takes a few steps and turns back. "What happened to the young witches?" Pomona smiles. "They learned other ways and decided not to return…except me." Minerva nods. "And the young wizards?" Pomona looks at the floor and blushes. "They became men…" Minerva is surprised. "This witch…?" Pomona nods. "She bonds them to her…"

After reentering the Great Hall, Adam suddenly finds a shy boy in his path looking nervously up at him. "Pardon me sir. Can I ask you a question?" Adam smiles. "I think you just did." The boy cringes and blushes. He starts to turn away. Adam asks "What is your name?" The boy says "Neville Longbottom." Adam motions Neville to sit at the end of a nearby table. Neville hesitates, it isn't the Gryffindor table, worse…it is the Slytherin table. "I'm a Gryffindor… That isn't our table…" Adam sits down and motions Neville to join him by sitting on the other side. Neville reluctantly sits. Slytherin students glare at them. "What is your question Mr. Longbottom?" Neville glances nervously around. The stares become more intense and there is muttering. "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. But, I'm afraid all of the time. Am I in the right house? They say the hat doesn't make mistakes, but…" Adam smiles. "Neville, there is no courage without fear. Not feeling fear when there is danger isn't bravery, it is ignorance. Courage is feeling that fear but going ahead anyway when necessary."

As Neville ponders, a Slytherin says "Neville knows all about ignorance." Adam turn and looks at the student impassively. He says nothing. "What are you looking at muggle?" The student challenges, but is met with a face which is neither afraid nor angry, but is studying him like a predator deciding if it is worth the effort to feed. The Slytherin student sullenly goes back to eating his breakfast defeated. Turning back to Neville, he quietly says "I thought so…" and smiles. "You approached me… you sat among those you fear… Never doubt your courage Mr. Longbottom. You have my admiration." He gets up and as he does so he pats Neville's shoulder. "But don't get hurt demonstrating it. Remember, fear is your friend. It is trying to keep you safe… sometimes too safe. If someone calls you names…the only power they have is the power you give them. As they say 'sticks and stones…" Neville asks "Sticks and stones…?" Adam smiles "It is an old muggle saying rarely used now. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words shall never hurt me.' I guess that isn't quite true with spells…" and walks off. Neville sits alone a bit longer before returning to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry is watching Ron downing his breakfast. "I hope we get to try one of those breakfast sandwiches. My father will be interested and they sound good." They miss Adam passing through.

Adam follows several students returning to the Ravenclaw tower. They look nervously over their shoulders at the adult muggle casually following them up the winding stair. Every student has already heard that there is a muggle, and Old One no less, wandering about and they are both thrilled and frightened to be in his presence. Upon reaching their door they gather cautiously. The eagle doorknocker asks its riddle "What can go up a chimney down, but not down a chimney up?" They are off their game, distracted by the mysterious muggle visitor, and can't quite figure it out. Before time expires Adam leans forward and answers "An umbrella." To their shock, the door releases. Adam shrugs and smiles modestly. "Perhaps it was too mundane."

Adam follows them into their common room. Curious, he goes to the window and enjoys the westerly view. Professor Filius Flitwick is surprised and thrilled to see the tall muggle he had been told about following his students. He is positive that he and the students fortunate enough to be present are about to have the most fascinating discussion of their lives. He has heard that this particular muggle has been alive since at least the thirteenth century. He wished he was more familiar with muggle history for the first time. Filius puts a step stool next to Adam so he can see out of the window beside Adam. Without looking down Adam says "A wonderful view." Filius says "Yes. I enjoy it often."

One of the female students goes to a piano and plays Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata." Adam glances over with a look which indicates his musical tastes have moved on since the early nineteenth century but appreciating her efforts. She begins to play Bonnie Tyler's "I Need a Hero" Adam nods with a shy grin. Another begins to sing.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need.

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life.

"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me.

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood."

Then they breakdown into giggles. The piano player says "My muggle mother taught me that and I taught it to her."

Another asks "Are you the muggle who saved the first year Gryffindor Hermione from being burned like a steak on a stake?" Adam nods. "You're a hero!" Adam shakes his head. "No. I had to decide, between two friends, which would die and which would live. A hero would have found a way for both to live. It wasn't a victory, it was a tragedy." The piano player says "Any muggle who saves one of us is a white knight to me." Adam shrugs. "A hero is only a villain that is on your side. What you must understand is that both of us had Hermione's well being at heart."

All the Ravenclaws, except Professor Flitwick, are mystified. Adam continues "He was willing to sacrifice her body to save her soul, I wasn't. In the other point of view, I have condemned her soul to burn in Hell for eternity rather than her body for a minute or two." The common room grows quiet.

The singer says "Well we don't believe that…" Adam turns to her sadly and counters "I did…once." Professor Flitwick asks "Why did you change?" Adam slowly answers "Experience." After a long pause he adds "Life is about change."

A student asks "We've heard that you're an Old One. Are you?" Adam chuckles. "I'm pretty sure that I'm older than any living witch or wizard…with perhaps two exceptions." A student asks "Who are they?" Adam shakes his head not mentioning Nicholas Flamel or his wife.

"What is it like to be a muggle and not be able to do magic?" The question amuses Adam. "Who said muggles cannot do magic?" The Ravenclaws all exchange surprised looks. "Muggles can do magic?" one finally asks. Adam smiles "Arthur C. Clarke's third law: 'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.' Muggles do magic…differently." A student asks "Was Clarke a professor here?" Adam shakes his head "No, he was a muggle. You would do well to study his three laws, especially the second." A student eagerly asks "What does it say?" Adam informs him "The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible." The students laugh. "I like this!" one exclaims. "And the first law?" asks a student busily taking notes. "Your professor will like this one…maybe. 'When a distinguished but elderly scientist states that something is possible, he is almost certainly right. When he states that something is impossible, he is very probably wrong." Professor Flitwick smiles. He is all in favor of expanding the mind to consider possibilities that seemed impossible or outlandish.

"What would a 'sufficiently advanced technology' be?" A student asks and Adam ponders. "How do wizards communicate over long distances?" The asking student answers "We send an owl holding a letter in its beak. The owls always know where to find the other wizard." Adam nods. "So, your long-distance communication travels at the speed of an owl and is limited in size to what it can carry… What if I told you that muggles can communicate at the speed of light and there are a rapidly expanding number of handheld devices. It is inevitable that they will make large volumes of information available on handheld devices as well." The students just stare. "Never underestimate muggles…"


	8. Chapter 8

One of the students points out that electronics, particularly microelectronic devices, become unreliable around witches and wizards, and even more so if any magic is used. Adam responds "These things don't need to work around you. The point is that they work for muggles."

Adam changes the subject "Let us say I'm a witch, and I want to turn myself into a cat… Can I do that?" The students nod eagerly. Adam continues "So I go…" He holds out his hands a human shoulder width apart palms up and then rapidly moves them down and turns them in like he's outlining a funnel down to the width of a cat. "…Ffffump!" The students laugh. "Ffffump?" Several ask. Adam grins. "Or whatever sound it makes… So now, I'm a cat. Where does the extra mass go? Or am I very dense cat that weighs as much as a human?" The students look at him tilting their heads like dogs and cats that have witnessed a person do something weird. Adam nods. "What extra…what?" a student asks. The students look to their professor. Professor Flitwick holds up his hands, suppressing a giggle. He's loving the conversation and not about to interfere. Adam explains "Mass… matter… material… Einstein… a muggle scientist… formulated that matter can be turned into energy. But other than that, mass cannot be destroyed." One of the students speculates "I think it becomes energy." Adam nods skeptically. "Okay. The ratio of matter to energy is extreme. The amount of energy released from that much would be similar to that from an exploding atomic bomb." The students look at each other wide eyed. They may not know much about muggles, but they know an atomic bomb does tremendous damage, and they know transfiguration into cats has been performed more than once and they haven't been blown up. Adding to the conundrum, Adam says "And, if I'm a cat that is a witch but weighs what a cat normally does and I want to turn back into a human, I would need that much energy again to convert into matter to get my regular weight back." The students all look at each other again. "I've never lifted a cat that might be a witch…" One slowly observes. "Neither have I." Another adds.

About the time they decide that a cat that was once a witch weighs exactly what the witch formerly did, Professor Flitwick adds another level. "If a wizard becomes a bird, say an owl, that weighs the same as a person, can it fly?" Adam points to the professor with a smile. "Its wing loading would be very high and it would need a high take off speed." Professor Flitwick smiles and points to Adam in agreement before adding "And many small branches would break if it perched carelessly." Adam chuckles "And if a witch becomes a cat, does she leave her clothes behind, does the cat wear them, or do they change with her?" This the students know. "The clothes change with her. I've seen Professor McGonagall change into a tabby cat." Adam has confirmed a theory. Professor Flitwick grits his teeth a bit.

Their heads spinning, this time the students chose to change the subject. "How can a muggle capture a witch?" Adam points to one of the older, bigger boys and motions him to come closer. "First, you must understand that people like me, if they are experienced, can sense what you are." Professor Flitwick is shocked to hear this, but he hides it. "Second, a wand is a ranged weapon, you have an advantage at a distance. I'm not going to give you that advantage. I am going to turn this into a 'knife fight in a phone booth' as they say." As the young man draws near, Adam quickly seizes his right wrist, spins him, and puts it behind his back. The student, being left handed goes for his wand. Centuries of experience come into play as Adam senses the move and counters it by grabbing the student's left wrist. From his position behind, Adam hooks his right foot inside and in front of the student's and hooking it with his heal he instantly has him on one leg and off balance. The student is in a position to be thrown face first to the floor with Adam on top. Adam lets the student regain his balance before they both fall to the floor. "That is what would happen if I was trying to capture you." The young man puffs a bit. "Are you all right?" The embarrassed wizard nods as he blushes. Adam lets go completely. Addressing the students, he says "This isn't a duel. This is a fight at best for you, and a cold-blooded murder if I have my way. I'm not interested in fairness or honor. I'm interested in putting you down before you know what is happening." The students stare in shock.

"How many people like you are there?" a young girl asks. Adam ponders. "From what I've seen, less than there are students at this school." There is a bit of relief. She asks "But how many would attack a witch just for being a witch?" Adam smiles slightly. "One less than there were two days ago…" Seeing her continued concern, he adds "Just for being a witch or a wizard? Not many, possibly none…now."

The young man asks "What should I have done?" Adam nods. "Be aware. Is someone paying too much attention to you? Is someone trying to avoid eye contact? Are they coming closer than they need to? See what I'm wearing? It is kind of warm to be wearing a long coat, isn't it?" Adam opens the left side of his coat and several students gasp when they see the sword hidden there. "This is nearly always within arm's reach, just as your wand should be. If someone reaches into their coat…" Adam demonstrates reaches in with his thumb up and palm toward his chest. "…or especially like this…" Adam twists his arm around to a thumb down and palm outward, causing his elbow to point outward. Adam draws the sword directly into a fighting stance. The student taking notes writes furiously. Returning the sword to its place under the coat he says "I could disguise telltale elbow position by crossing my arms." He assumes that position. "Notice my right hand is inside my coat?" The students nod.

A student asks "Why do you use a sword?" Adam chuckles. "Who said that is all I carry?" Adam's right hand slips around to the small of his back and he withdraws a handgun. Growing up in the United Kingdom, this actually creeps them out more than the long sword. Then his left hand reaches behind his back and withdraws a large knife…a rive gauche. The student repeats the question. Failing to distract her, he gives an incomplete answer. "Because it can do what a concealable gun cannot." His tone of voice indicates that this answer is as good as they will receive on this subject.

"My friend said Old Ones don't age. I bet him that you age very slowly." A student says. Adam's eyes sparkle with amusement. "What was the bet for?" The friend answers "The winner gets to cast an 'eat slugs' spell on the loser." Adam nods. "Sounds like high stakes. Do you enjoy slugs?" Both make a face and shake their heads. Adam looks at the first student and slowly says "You…lose." She pales as the others giggle and squeal.

"If you don't age, how did you…?" Adam watches while the first-year student struggles. Finally, he lets him off the hook. "Get grow up?" The relieved student nods. "We stop aging when we have our first death." Adam replies casually. The students stare as one, so does their professor. This answer was completely unexpected.

Before they can follow up, Adam asks "How do magical people become so? Are you born with it? Do you get it at a certain age or stage of your lives?" The student who sang answers "The ability is from birth, but it also requires training." Adam follows with "Does it run in families?" The piano player responds "It makes it more likely, but sometimes one is born to two muggles." Professor Flitwick gets nervous that too much information is being provided. "Is it the same for you?" Adam shakes his head. "We don't really know." The singer says "How could you not know?" Adam grins a bit. "We are all foundlings."

A discussion follows about the four houses of Hogwarts. Adam realizes that he's been lucky in that the first house other than Gryffindor that he's spent so much discussion time with is Ravenclaw. This is not only because the Ravenclaw students are the most open to the unusual and Adam certainly is unusual. But he wants to spend more time with the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins sound interesting, but he's learned they are the least accepting of muggles. To his amusement, he learns the Slytherins are preparing to defend their quarters. He begins to consider a plan to get them to approach him… after all it isn't like he doesn't have skills they would prize despite being a muggle.

The girl who played the piano lies on her bed in the seventh-year Ravenclaw dorm and sticks her arms and legs into the air and wiggles them about with a squeal. She rolls onto her side and says to the girl who sang lying on her bed nearby and says "He makes me moist." The singer responds "Me too. But he's kind of…old." The piano player giggles "Exactly. Imagine how much he knows… The things he's seen and done…" The singer shakes her head "No, I mean he looks old. He looks like he's in his mid-thirties." The piano player responds "Fine by me. I'll catch up." The singer shakes her head. "He's a fantasy. To him, Professor McGonagall is a child. What would he see in you?" Breaking into a grin she continues "Now, in me…" Both of them squeal.

Knowing that he will need a password to get back into Gryffindor's Common Room, he heads off to find a spot to practice with his new sword. As he passes through the Great Hall, he quickly has Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tow. For Adam, practicing his sword skills is an intensely private time, but he's willing to have the kids guide him to Hagrid's where they assure him other students are unlikely to watch.

Ron and Hermione watch as Adam draws his sword and begins to practice. He alternates between striking defensive poses and making advances. Ron reaches into his coat pocket withdraws a donut. Hermione shakes her head with disapproval to no effect. "Do you ever stop eating?" Ron finishes the donut. He pulls out another object wrapped in wax paper and carefully rips it in half, and then rips the half in half. He gives the quarter to Hermione who studies it skeptically. Ron eats the other quarter and rewraps the half and puts it away. "What is it?" Hermione asks. "It is a Jersey Breakfast. They made a few more and I got one." Hermione opens the sandwich a bit to study the ingredients. She cautiously takes a nibble. She nods. "Probably not very healthy…" She takes a bite and nods again.

Harry returns with Hagrid. Ron takes the half sandwich from his pocket and splits it. Hagrid stares with disbelief at the Old One practicing. Ron places a quarter sandwich into his huge hand and hands Harry the rest. Harry takes it asking "Is this…?" Ron grins and nods. Harry enjoys the treat. Hagrid pops the food into his mouth without asking as he's engrossed in what he's watching. Swallowing he says "That was good. What was it?" Hermione explains "It is something they eat for breakfast in part of America."

"I heard he brought our Hermione home last night, but I didn't know if I should believe it. He's the Old One from they Alley, it's he?" Harry nods. "I don't think there is anyone at Hogwarts who hasn't heard… So, Professor McGonagall's allowing Harry to have a day trip and take two friends for nearly being thrown from your broom at the Quidditch match, saved Hermione's life? Didn't it?" Hagrid says in awe.

So far, Adam has been facing away from the observers, but he turns and sees Hagrid. Adam's jaw drops. Hagrid is the biggest person he's ever seen, which is saying a lot. It would be difficult to determine which one is more dumbfounded. The tip of the sword slowly drops.

"Thank you for saving Hermione." Hagrid calls out. Adam walks over. The closer he gets; the larger Hagrid appears. "You're welcome." Adam responds. Hagrid extends a hand and Adam takes it cautiously. But Hagrid is surprisingly gentle.

"How old are you?" Hagrid asks, innocently asking what others would avoid. Adam grins. "Old enough to know better, young enough to do it anyway." Hermione responds for Adam. "He's well over seven hundred years old. He doesn't say. But… I think he's over a thousand…maybe two thousand. We don't know. He won't say. But he was recorded as being in the alley on July 13th, 1250. So, we know he has been alive at least that long."

"How big are you?" Adam asks. Hagrid holds a hand up indicating his height and then holds up two hands to indicate his width. Adam starts laughing. The kids grin. "Well, there is no arguing with that."

"What are you doing?" Hagrid asks. "I just got a new sword. I'm practicing with it to develop a feel for it." Hagrid nods. "Don't muggles have better weapons?" Adam nods. "We do. But the sword is traditional for those you call old ones." Hermione explains. "That is what he used to save me. The guy that tried to kill me had one too. His sword had a name. Professor Snape called it 'Witchbane' when Adam offered it to the school." Hagrid pats Hermione on the head. "I know. I had to put it in storage. None of them would touch it."

"If you want to practice with your sword, I have some late season pumpkins to be cut up." Hagrid offers. "Lead on." Adam replies. In a moment Adam is staring at the largest of the orange gourds he's ever seen in person. "I'll leave you to it. I've got to get the kettle ready." Harry and Hermione follow Hagrid to get inside where it is warm.

Ron watches Adam size up the pumpkin. Adam talks to Ron explaining what he's thinking. "One of the things you want to have a perfect understanding of is exactly where the tip of the blade is." Adam makes a series of cuts with the tip cutting just through the skin of the pumpkin. He examines the results with Ron crouches next to him entranced. Looking at the length of the slices one can get an idea of how deep the tip penetrated. "Wicked" Ron observes. "See how they get deeper and deeper?" Ron nods. "They first two missed…" Ron hadn't noticed that before. "I designed this sword to be the same length as my old one. But it is a heavier. The balance point is in the same place. The extra weight near the tip is balanced by extra in the finial." Ron nods, but he doesn't follow what he's being told. But he is very aware that he's seeing a window into Adam's mind, that this ancient muggle is talking to him as if he's his little brother.

Adam gets up and steps back and Ron gets clear. Adam makes a series of cuts on top of the pumpkin and Ron sees that the top around the stem has been cut. When Adam stops, Ron looks to Adam who nods and Ron pulls the top off by the stem. Harry and Hermione emerge carrying buckets. As Adam proceeds, they take chunks of pumpkin flesh in to be skinned and rendered.

When they have finished, and had tea with Hagrid they walk back toward Hogwarts. Adam says wistfully "He was interesting. He reminded me of an old friend." Hermione asks "Who?" Adam responds. "His name was Silas." Catching the past tense, she shyly asks "He died?" Adam nods. Hermione says "I'm sorry." Ron asks "How?" Adam doesn't respond.

Hermione grabs Ron by the collar and shakes her head at him. "Don't ask. Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?" She whispers. "You started it." He whispers back. "But I…knew when to stop."

The two of them walk right into Adam who has stopped and turned around. "He died at my hand." Three young jaws drop. "The answer to your unasked question is…because he attempted to kill another friend who was a witch. Don't ask anything else about it." He turns and continues walking.

Returning to the Great Hall for lunch, the kids give Adam his space. To their shock he sits down near the midpoint of the Slytherin table, much to the annoyance of the students there. They watch aghast he fills his plate with food and fills a mug with butterbeer.

Rather than ignore them this time he smiles and raises his mug to the students.

"This is the Slytherin table…muggle." Growls the oldest student. Adam downs half his butterbeer. "Yeah, I know." The student's cheeks flush a bit. The other students, including Draco Malfoy, become agitated.

"We don't like muggles." Draco growls. Adam cuts open a baked potato, spears a pat of butter from Malfoy's plate, and puts it on the potato. "I don't care. A lot of people don't like me. One gets used to it."

"Who are you? Draco asks. Adam casually takes a bite of potato.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year. Stole many a man's soul to waste.

"And I was 'round when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain. Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate.

"Pleased to meet you. Hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game.

"I stuck around St. Petersburg when I saw it was a time for a change. Killed the czar and his ministers.  
Anastasia screamed in vain.

"I rode a tank. Held a general's rank, when the blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank."

The students are confused. Adam takes his plate, utensils, and mug and walks away stifling a laugh. He sits next to Hermione across from Harry and Ron with his back to the Slytherin table. He grins broadly. The Slytherin students glance over and then look away repeatedly trying not to be noticed.

"What did you do?" Harry asks observing the heads of the students popping up looking over to Adam and ducking down to clandestinely confer. They resemble prairie dogs looking for a predator. Adam drinks some butterbeer before refilling his mug. "Well, I gave them a mystery." Turning to Hermione he asks. "Are you familiar with the music of the Rolling Stones?" Hermione shakes her head. "My father listened to their music while tinkering in the garage. He is fascinated by muggles. I think the music kept my mother from seeing what he was working on." Adam nods. "How long do you think it will take for the Slytherin's to identify some muggle song lyrics from well before they were born?" Hermione says "Such things won't be in the library. Their families don't take interest in muggle things. They might not recognize them ever. My parents listened to muggle music of course. I might recognize a song if I heard it, but I wasn't paying attention."

"I don't understand." Harry says. "I gave them a false hint as to who I am." Adam takes some chicken and puts it on his plate. The kids wait anxiously. Seeing their faces, he says. "At a minimum, I've hinted that I've been doing some very bad things for about…the last…one thousand nine hundred and sixty years." The kids all look at each other and then collectively look at Adam as he takes some noodles. "What?" Hermione's face demands an answer. "I didn't."

The kids are relieved. Adam continues "If they get the rest of the lyrics…they may conclude that I'm Lucifer." The kids pale. Adam takes a swallow of butterbeer. As he puts it down, he sees their faces. "I'm not."

"Then why?" Hermione asks. Adam finishes the potato. "From what I understand, they prize cunning and ambition. 'Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.' Paradise Lost. John Milton. Can there be a more blatant expression of cunning and ambition? It will be interesting to see what they di if they believe they've been contacted by the senior circuit." The kids ponder this statement. They don't like Slytherins in general, but don't consider them evil for the sake of being evil they just let their ambition overrule any empathy for others.

That afternoon, Hermione sent her owl to request the lyrics for The Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil."


	9. Chapter 9

Hagrid arrives at the table "Adam, sir…?" Adam turns to see Hagrid wringing his massive hands in distress. Adam nods. "I have a horse. I don't know what to do with it… They tell me I can't keep it unless it is trained… I'm hoping maybe you can…?"

Adam gets up and walks toward the door. "What does that mean Harry?" Harry looks and sees Adam waiting for Hagrid. "I think it means 'let's go' because he's waiting for you by the door."

Soon Hagrid is showing Adam a horse which is eyeing them suspiciously from a corral. Adam drops some gear including a blanket, a bridle, and a saddle he carried from his truck. He holds a coil of rope. Hagrid apologizes for the horse's bedraggled and scarred appearance. Adam half listens while studying the ashen mare as she trots around never taking her eyes off him. "She's magnificent." Adam says quietly mostly to himself. The horse turns one ear to listen to him.

Thus, began a contest of wills. Adam moves like a predator inducing the horse to canter around the corral. She keeps a wary eye on him as he moves toward her rear flank and makes quick clawing motions with his hand inducing her to keep moving. He occasionally motions with the coil of rope.

An hour goes by and some students wander out to see if the rumored contest was true. Most stay only a few minutes before retreating to the comfort of the castle. The sky darkens as the sun gets lower. The two Ravenclaw girls remain.

The sun slowly sets. The battle continues. Hagrid approaches Adam with a mug of hot tea as the temperature drops and the weather deteriorates. Adam shakes his head. Continuing his concentration on the horse Adam says "There are rules… She doesn't drink, eat, or sleep and… neither do I." Troubled, Hagrid retreats to his cabin.

The piano singing Ravenclaw girl says "What is he doing?" The girl who played the piano responds "I'm not sure…but I think they are deciding who is the boss." She whispers "He could be the boss of me."

The contest continues through the night. The two Ravenclaws are the only observers. They huddle together for warmth. Hagrid frets that it is gone too far. The horse is sweating.

When the sun rises, Dumbledore approaches with Professor Flitwick. Flitwick collects his students. Dumbledore approaches Adam and quietly says. "Hasn't this… gone on long enough?" Adam doesn't respond. Dumbledore repeats his question a bit louder. Without taking his eyes off of the horse, Adam replies. "It ends when it ends… Most horses want to be part of a herd. She wants to lead one."

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asks. "A horse can outdistance anything that might attack them, if they aren't wounded in a surprise attack. Predators will chase a healthy hose a way, but then quit. They aren't used to a predator that neither catches them nor quits." Dumbledore asks "How does it end?" Adam answers "She'll tell me she accepts me as her leader." The wizard is confused "She'll tell you?" Adam nods. "You speak…their language?" Adam shakes his head. "I understand their movements." The horse makes some chewing motions with its mouth.

Dumbledore returns to the castle. He's unsure, but satisfied that there is no unnecessary cruelty.

The contest goes on into the afternoon. As classes end, some students check to see the results but are surprised to see it still going on. Hermione sits next to Ron and Harry. She looks over at the two Ravenclaw seventh year girls with distain. They look over with envy. "Look at them flaunting their…attributes." The boys look. "Don't look." Hermione scolds. "You told us to…" Ron protests. "I didn't mean look…like that." Hermione snarls. "You said…" Ron withers under Hermione's glare.

The girl who played the piano opens her coat and arches her back. Hermione harrumphs. The girl who sang says. "He's hundreds of years old. You think he hasn't seen boobs?" The other girl giggles "But two in the hands are better than four in the bush." Even the singer shakes her head. The horse's circles are now tighter.

The students pay more attention to each other than to what they've come to watch. Unnoticed by all except Adam, the horse lowers her head. Adam turns his back on the horse, a motion which catches Hermione's eye. The horse slowly approaches Adam and nuzzles his arm. Adam takes a carrot from his coat pocket and gives it to the horse. The students' jaws fall open.

In a soft quiet voice Adam says "Hermione…" he points "…bring the blanket and the brush…make no sudden moves…stay where she can see you." Hermione does as she's told. Adam puts the blanket over his shoulder and slowly, gently brushes the sweat and dirt from the horse. Harry moves slowly to get Hagrid.

When the horse has been cleaned, Adam gently places the blanket on her back. The horse moves in an skittish manner. "Shhhhhh" Adam says to the horse. To a startled Hermione, who is nervous to be around a large animal, he explains "She's never had anything on her back." Adam spreads the blanket gently and the horse relaxes. He takes a second carrot from his pocket and hands it to Hermione who reluctantly takes it. Adam smiles. "Feed her." Hermione holds up the carrot and the horse gently takes it. Hermione grins.

"Ron, can you get a bucket of water?" Ron nods and gets up suddenly causing the horse to stiffen. "Slowly." Ron nods and walks toward Hagrid's hut.

"What do you think?" Adam asks Hermione. "I don't understand. She was running from you and then you turned your back and she came over." Adam smiles and strokes the horse's shoulder. "She signaled that she had decided to accept me as her leader and I did what a mare does to signal to an exiled horse that he can join her herd." Hermione tries to follow what she's been told. Harry, Hagrid and Ron carrying a bucket of water approach, being careful to move slowly, especially Hagrid who is struggling, but failing, to appear dainty.

Adam motions for Ron to approach and for Harry and Hagrid to remain outside the corral. Adam whispers to Hermione "I think her biggest fear might be that Hagrid will ride her." He winks, then cracks his knuckles. The horse turns and gives Adam a disgusted look. Hermione giggles.

Ron puts the bucket on the ground where Adam points and the horse drinks. "Can I get you some tea?" Ron asks. "Hagrid tells me you haven't had anything to eat or drink for a day." Adam shakes his head. "No. Not until she's taken care of…always the horse first." Ron and Hermione listen. Adam continues mostly to himself as he brushes the horse "You're in the Great Desert and you have beaten your horse into submission. But in a moment of carelessness, he leaves you afoot. You're in a world of hurt. Caspian… Should have left him there… His horse had more sense…horse-sense…" Adam chuckles to himself. Whatever he's talking about, Hermione and Ron now have enough sense not to ask. But they look to each other and nod, noting that they will discuss it with Harry later.

"Harry… Bring me the bridle." The horse allows Adam to put it on. Once it is on, Adam returns to brushing the horse down. "Ron, I'd ask Hagrid to bring the saddle, but I'm afraid she might think he'll get on her. Could you…?" Ron grins and nods.

Adam takes the saddle from Ron. "All of you go back to where Hagrid is. She may buck or kick." When they are clear, Adam puts the saddle on her. She does buck a bit, but then settles down. She is rewarded by being brushed.

"Hermione." Adam motions for Hermione to approach. "What are these marks on her?" Hermione asks as her natural curiosity reasserts itself over her fear of such a large animal. "She's been beaten and whipped. The wounds weren't treated." Hermione is shocked. "Owww" Hermione says in sympathy. Adam nods, then interweaves his fingers and leans down in front of Hermione. "What?" Hermione says. "Your left foot." Hermione is puzzled. "Put it here." She has an inkling of why. Hermione shakes her head. "Your foot." Adam repeats. Hermione reluctantly complies.

"What is he doing?" Ron says to Harry. "I think he means to…" Adam lifts Hermione and has her through her right leg over the saddle. The horse stiffens and then quivers a bit. Adam adjusts the stirrups to fit Hermione's legs. Patting the horn of the western saddle, Adam says "Hold on to the horn." Hermione seizes it with a death grip. Adam chuckles and pats her hands. "Relax. She can sense your anxiety." Hermione forces herself to relax her grip, her anxiety is a different matter. The students watching are shocked to see Hermione sitting on the horse as it follows Adam. Gradually, Hermione relaxes.

During the evening meal, the horse, and Hermione atop it, are the talk of the students and even the professors.

After the last student goes to bed, Adam sets up the couch in the Common Room with a blanket which serves as his bed.

Exhausted, Adam watches the fire burn down for short time thinking about his reasons for being in this place at this time. Finally, he drifts off to sleep.

As he sleeps Professor McGonagall, in her cat form jumps up and perches on the arm of the couch. Adam dreams of a time only a few weeks ago when he was on a beach on Santorini with Alexa. In his dream he knows that the couple will then please each other covered in soap as they shower. The dream has the natural effect. But then, Alexa's condition had suddenly worsened leaving her in Geneva breathing through a tube. Professor McGonagall spots her target and leaps high in the air and lands with all four of her feet in a group together upon it. Adam sits bolt upright, clutching his male parts. As his head clears from the sudden sneak attack, he sees the hindquarters of a tabby cat strutting around the corner with its tail is straight up except for the tip of which juts off at a jaunty angle.

Adam isn't angry. As the pain fades, he thinks to himself "The game is afoot."

Upstairs, Harry asks Ron "Do you think that Silas was the name of the guy that tried to burn Hermione or was that the second time something like that happened?" Ron responds "I have no idea…"

Harry says "And who is Caspian? Clearly someone who rode a horse in the desert…" Ron says "Did you hear a bit of a yelp?" Harry shakes his head.

Harry says "With Adam asleep in the common room, we can't search for the stone."

The Gryffindor tower become quiet as sleep overtakes the occupants. A couple of hours later, Adam is awakened by screaming. There are only a few torches illuminating the spiral staircase leading in the direction of the screams. Adam pulls his sword and begins to move with caution but as quickly as he can. He's wearing only his boxers. The staircase has a righthand spiral which cramps his sword arm but not that of anyone facing him. The wizard who designed it had defense in mind.

Adam hears girl's voices and doors ahead of him. He comes upon an open door. He moves through it with his sword at the ready. There are a number of girls gathered around Hermione in her bed. Some are lighting candles. As the light level rapidly rises, the girls suddenly see Adam in a fighting stance with a grim face. The single scream is now replaced by a group of female screams. He lowers the sword and relaxes, realizing the Hermione has had a nightmare and she's already with the people best qualified to comfort her. With a sheepish wave, he leaves.

Part way down the staircase he runs into Professor McGonagall headed up. "Hermione had a nightmare, no surprise really. Then the girls saw me…" The professor nods acknowledging the summary. To Adam's surprise she goes back down the stairs with him.

To his shock, she sits down in one of the arm chairs. Adam quickly pulls on a sweatshirt and a pair of pants. Professor McGonagall says "On behalf of the staff and students of Hogwarts, I want to thank you for saving Hermione." Adam nods. "I'm glad to have been in the right place at the right time." The professor surmises "But it wasn't entirely luck was it?" Adam shakes his head. "I had some indication he was in the area. When I realized Hermione was alone, I decided to keep an eye on her." Minerva nods. "Fortunate indeed." Adam nods.

"But you have a purpose for being here. No other Old One has done the things you have done."

Adam slowly nods. He has reached a cross roads. It has already become apparent that he will not be able to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. The question is now whether he should confide in McGonagall, or Dumbledore. Minerva allows him to work through it. Adam commits to confiding in Minerva. When he is done with his story, she is terrified.

Adam begins "I fell in love with a mortal muggle, Alexa, who is dying of a terrible disease. I told her if she had only a year, she could spend it dying or living. Foolish, brave sounding words. I told a friend, Amanda, 'Do you think it takes courage to do the things we do? Face another immortal with a sword knowing only one of you will live? You try being her. Try spending a year knowing that when it comes to the final fight, no matter how hard you trained you still lose.' Amanda had part of something we call the Methuselah Stone which makes mortals immortal while the possess it. We assembled it, but it was broken and lost and with it all hope. But then I heard that the wizarding would has the Philosopher's Stone which has similar properties." By the end several tears have run down his cheeks.

Minerva moves to the couch and give him a polite hug. "How old are you?" Minerva asks. Adam realizes that this to a test of trust. "Over five thousand years." Minerva pales.


	10. Chapter 10

"Over five…thousand…years" Professor Minerva McGonagall repeats slowly.

Adam nods casually. "As best as I've been able to determine…"

"As best as you've been able to determine…" Minerva repeats slowly trying to grasp that the man before her lived the majority of his life before the birth of Christ. He is older than the pyramids. He is a contemporary of Stonehenge. This is age beyond mortal imagining.

"Over…"

"I based it on my earliest memory. I was already an immortal."

The professor sits for a long time in silence, her large blue eyes occasionally blinking. Finally, Adam grins. "Cat got your tongue?" This snaps Minerva back to the conversation. "Are all Old Ones as ancient as you?" Adam shakes his head.

"So, you have come for the Sorcerer's Stone…" Minerva asks. Adam nods. "Did you plan to steal it?" Adam responds with a grin. "That was a possibility, if it was just lying around neglected..." Minerva glares at him. "No. If I was going to do that, I would have brought Amanda…." Adam squirms a bit. "But I wouldn't do that…" Miranda's eyes narrow. "Why?" Adam gets a sly grin. "She has been manipulating men, including those…old enough to know better… for over a thousand years. She's been a thief for the same amount of time. She is careful not to steal from good people. But to turn her loose among adolescent boys…" Adam shakes his head smiling to himself. "…Slytherin House would be a target rich environment." Miranda struggles to suppress an evil grin. There is a quidditch game coming up on the Slytherin schedule and this 'Amanda' would thoroughly distract their players.

"She wouldn't…..?" Professor McGonagall asks. Adam looks at her quizzically. The professor has a horrible thought. "Would she…?" Adam grins without speaking. "She would!" Miranda exclaims. Adam shakes his head. "She would make them think she would, if they would only give her what she wants. Once she gets it…." Miranda isn't sure whether to be relieved or horrified.

"But the main reason that I didn't involve her is the Watchers. I didn't want them to discover the wizarding world."

"What, or who, is a 'Watcher'?"

"They are an ancient organization of muggles who observe and record the activities of immortals. They don't interfere…normally. Amanda killed her Watcher but a new one will soon be assigned."

"Your kind is murderous."

"Her Watcher had just killed his partner and was trying to kill Amanda and I in order to get the stone for himself. Unfortunately, his being shot and falling from the bridge caused the Methuselah Stone to shatter and fall into the river. There are immortals who hunt others, but neither Amanda nor I do. Every fight is a chance to be killed. It is better to fight to live than to live to fight. The fight you avoid is as good as the fight you win."

Minerva asks "But what about your Watcher?"

"They lost me quite awhile ago." Adam gets a big grin. "Recently I became a Watcher. I was a researcher in charge of finding me and I made sure that wouldn't happen. I've told you quite a bit about me, tell me about the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The stone can produce an elixir which keeps one alive. It was created by Nicholas Flamel…an alchemist who is now about six hundred years old…young by your standards but very old by ours."

Adam nods. "So, it isn't the stone I need it is only the elixir."

Miranda nods. "But the stone is heavily protected because a powerful evil wizard seeks it so he can recover from nearly being destroyed after trying to kill Harry but succeeding in killing his parents."

With a wry grin Adam says "It seems your kind is murderous."

"I won't deny that a few are. But the important thing for you to know is that the threat is so great that even Nicholas Flamel and his wife have forgone the use of the elixir. They will die. We plan to dispose of the Stone. That is how important it is to keep this wizard from gaining the elixir." After a long pause, she adds "I'm so sorry."

Adam nods sadly.

The professor ponders. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to the Headmaster. There may be something we can do. Afterall, saving a witch's life, even a eleven-year-old one just starting her training, creates a debt. We may have abilities beyond your thinking." [ _note this corrects my error in her age in the second chapter_ ]

Adam perks up.

Professor McGonagall starts to leave, but turns back. "Did you really dream of dancing with me wearing only my hat?" Adam grins. "No, but I wanted to nudge you out of your prim and proper ways…and if I were single…" Minerva nods. As she leaves, she calls back "It worked." She adjusts her hat to a jaunty angle. With a chuckle Adam takes off his sweatshirt and pants and gets between his blankets. The real reason for his comment in the Hufflepuff Common Room was that he could sense her heartbeat and wanted to know if the cat really was the professor by the reaction. The stated reason wasn't a lie though, it merely wasn't the primary reason.

Minerva McGonagall turns in for the night with a lot on her mind. The primary thought centered around the common saying that all things fear time, except the pyramids. But the pyramids were no longer what they used to be and this man could have seen them being built…yet he was unchanged. Minerva stares at the ceiling.

Adam also doesn't sleep much. At grey dawn he gets up and heads for Hagrid's. He arrives to find Hagrid has put out fresh water and hay, and is tempting the horse with a perfect apple. The horse is interested but she's keeping her distance. Adam watches silently amused.

Hagrid notices Adam as the first rays break over the horizon. "Why doesn't she like me?" He asks. Adam grins and walks over. "She does, but I don't think she wants to be carried by you, and she's afraid of carrying you." Hagrid stares at Adam for a moment and then begins to laugh.

"What kind of horse is she? Hagrid asks. Adam responds "Spanish mustang." Hagrid asks "She came from Spain?" Adam chuckles "Her lineage did. Her ancestors were taken to the New World by the Spanish centuries ago. Some escaped and became feral. Some were captured by the Native Americans of the plains, possibly the greatest light cavalry of all time, only the Mongols compare. They can cover large distances, but how this one got here is a mystery."

Hagrid looks at the horse with admiration. Adam asks "Can she and I go out for a ride?" Hagrid nods and soon Adam is riding the horse being careful to stay out of the nearby forest because of the warnings from Hagrid. They make their way through Hogsmeade nodding to the surprised wizards and witches starting their days.

During their travels, Adam and the horse come across a young blond girl sitting on a stump reading a magazine called "The Quibbler." She looks up and smiles. "I like your horse." The horse looks at her with disdain. "We're together. She doesn't belong to me..." The horse snorts. "or anyone."

The girl gets up and approaches, looking the horse in the eye and raising her hand. "May I touch you?" she says to the horse. The horse nods and the girl gently strokes her.

Adam can feel the sensation that indicates the presence of magic. It is similar to what muggles struggle to describe when they get the feeling they are being watched. Most immortals would dismiss it, but with his experience and in this place, Adam takes it seriously. He sees no house and no adults around. Still, there was reason for caution. If there was a parent wizard or witch nearby, they might perceive his presence as a threat.

Adam asks "Are you out here alone? Shouldn't you parents be here?" The girl continues petting the horse. "I live nearby with my father. My mother was killed a year ago. It was rather gruesome. We're on holiday."

Adam notices the girl is barefoot. "Where are your shoes?" The girl smiles as it is obvious the horse likes her. "I sleepwalk, I really must start wearing shoes to bed… Did you know you are full of ghosts?" Adam winces a bit. "Yes, I know… But nobody else is supposed to know." The girl nods. "We all have our secrets…don't we?"

"Can I give you a ride to where you're staying?" Adam asks. The girl responds by reaching up. Adam reaches down, grips her by the wrist and swings her behind him onto the horses back. The horse begins to amble forward.

Adam asks "What is your name?" The girl responds "Luna Lovegood. What is yours?" Adam says "Adam." Luna giggles. "Like the first man… The oldest… Fitting, isn't it?" Instead of answering, Adam changes the subject and asks "Where are you staying?" Luna points. "I don't know, I was asleep when I got here you see." The horse stops and looks at her riders. Adam looks around and sees some barefoot tracks.

The horse moves with more purpose. Luna notices that Adam holds the reins, but they are slack and the hand holding them rests on the pommel of the saddle. "How do you steer her?" Adam chuckles. "I don't. She isn't a car or a bicycle. I make 'suggestions' with my legs and knees at important times. She'll follow the path on her own. When I see your tracks turn off, I'll let her know to turn. We're still new to each other, but one gets to a point quickly where we don't need to think about it. We become one."

As they approach an intersection with a larger trail, Adam points and says "You came from the right. You steer…" Luna is nervous. "…just lean a bit in the direction you want her to go." The horse turns and Luna grins widely.

Arriving at Lovegood's tent, an oddly dressed man comes out and is startled to see his daughter being lowered to the ground. "Daddy! I rode a horse! She turned for me!" Luna runs to her father. Adam waves to Mr. Lovegood who waves back. Adam continues his ride.

As they enter the tent, Luna says "He was carrying a sword under his coat and he's full of ghosts. I think he was an Old One. His name is Adam. He may be the first Old One." Her father listens carefully, then says "Then we should not interfere or tell anyone. We know they exist. That is all we need to know and more than we need to mention." Luna nods. "So, you won't be doing the article about the saving of the young witch?"

On his return trip, Adam is surprised to see Luna sitting on her stump reading, this time wearing shoes. She waves. "I was hoping you'd come back this way." The horse looks eagerly to Luna as is rewarded with an apple. "I thought you should know her name is Ceridwen." Adam grins. "The Welsh witch? Champion of rebirth, transformation, and change?" Luna smiles and nods adding "And her cauldron symbolizes inspiration and knowledge." Adam says "I know of a woman of the same name, but she spells it differently. She's a friend of a friend."

"So, what do you think Ceridwen?" Adam asks the horse who nods before nuzzling Luna. "She likes it." Adam says.

Before the first class of the day, Professor McGonagall approaches the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet, lemon" The entrance allows her to passage. Hearing her, Dumbledore enters his office in his nightshirt. "Professor, what has you up so early." Professor McGonagall looks concerned. "Our guest… He's over five thousand years old." Dumbledore sits down at his desk with a bit of a thud. "My word."

"Owls have begun to arrive. Some Slytherin parents are concerned that he may be Lucifer." Dumbledore admits. "Oh, that's just nonsense." Dumbledore nods "Of course. But there still have been complaints and, some predictable families are complaining about harboring a muggle even if he is an Old One…especially if he's an Old One." Minerva responds "But he saved one of ours..." Dumbledore shakes his head "He did. He did. But from these families, he's not getting much credit because she's muggle-born." Minerva scowls. "She may be the brightest witch of her year…" Dumbledore nods in agreement. "Quite… Quite."

"He has a girlfriend who is dying and he wants to save her using the Sorcerer's Stone. I told him he could not have it." Dumbledore nods sadly in concurrence with Minerva. "I also promised him I would talk to you about finding another way to help."

"We must be careful. If we are able to save her, the muggles can never know or Hogwarts will become a place of pilgrimage for them." Dumbledore cautions as Minerva nods with pursed lips. "Yet, we must try."


	11. Chapter 11

Adam heads into the Great Hall to find something to eat but the meal has ended and the students have gone to class. He wanders to the kitchen and is surprised to find a large stash of Taylor Ham apparently liberated from the other side of the Atlantic. A small odd-looking creature wearing a towel as a poncho takes a package of it and moves to the stove.

Adam approaches as it cracks an egg into a skillet before slicing off part of the pork roll. "Who and what are you?" he asks. The creature gasps briefly before regaining its composure. "I'm Blinky, a house elf sir." Adam is puzzled. "I've never met a house elf before." A worried look crosses Blinky's face. "You weren't supposed to. We is to be serving, but not being seen."

Adam takes up the spatula. "How do you want your egg? Runny? Over easy?" Blinky puts both hands over his ears. "No sir. Not to be asking us how we wants things. Not to be helping us. We take honor in the serving sir." Adam nods. "Sunny side up then." Blinky claps his hands over his ears again and scuttles over to take over at the skillet.

Adam steps around him and cuts three cuts into the slice of pork roll to prevent it puckering when it shrinks when cooked. Blinky sees him. "No. No! NO!" he says as he scuttles back to the cutting board. "You've ruined it. Not be helping!" Adam chuckles and steps back with his hands up. "Cook it."

Blinky skeptically cooks the slice and finds it remains flat rather than puckering up. Assembling the sandwich, he says "I be taking this to Dumbledore." Blinky says and moves off at surprising speed. Adam makes a breakfast for himself and wanders out into the empty Great Hall to eat.

Nearly Headless Nick glides by but doubles back. "Excuse me." Nick says and Adam looks up and nods. "You took that man's head off in one blow, correct?" Adam nods. "Can you give me a professional opinion?" Adam responds "About what?" Nick says "First, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy-Porpington. I was executed on October 31, 1492. But they did a poor job of it. He hit me forty-five times with an ax." Adam winces. Nick pulls his head off to the side. Adams jaw drops, not in horror but at the sheer incompetence of it. But then it starts to seem funny and the serious demeanor of Nick only makes it more humorous. Adam fights laughing as Nick stands there holding his barely attached head.

"I want to join the Headless Hunt, but they won't let me join because I don't meet their standards." Adam looks down at his plate so Nick doesn't see his face because of the grin he's fighting. "Wa… Wha… What is it that you want to know?" Nick is growing annoyed. Adam giggles a bit. "Forty-five?" Adam asks. Nick pulls his head back to its normal position. "Forty-five. If they had gone forty-six, I would be eligible for the hunt." Adam shakes his head. "I wouldn't count on it. Did he miss the first forty-four times?"

Seeing the look on Nick's face, Adam gets a grip. "I'm sorry. It is just that I've never seen such incompetence on their part. What can I do to help you?"

"I want to join the Headless Hunt. They say that since I can't juggle my head on horseback or play head polo, I can't join."

"Can't one of your fellow ghosts complete the job?"

"No. We remain as we…. died."

"So, what can I do?"

"I was hoping that a man of your experience could think of something."

"Well… Do you think they would make an exception for a veteran of the Wild Hunt?"

"Aye. Aye, they might, that is a great honor."

"I'll see what I can do. But if I tell you to be someplace, you have to be there to join them."

"Who will be leading the hunt? Where will it start?"

"I don't know. It isn't like there is a newsletter. But be ready."

As he leaves, Sir Nicholas smiles.

Professor McGonagall walks into her sixth year transfiguration class with Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Before she can begin her lecture, a Ravenclaw asks "When you transfigure into a cat, where does the excess matter go." Before she can answer, another asks "And where does it come from when you change back?"

Professor McGonagall sighs. "It's magic."

A Ravenclaw asks "What about the law of the conservation of mass?"

"It's magic."

A Ravenclaw asks "What about the law of the conservation of energy?"

Wearily, Professor McGonagall responds. "It's magic."

A Slytherin says "Who cares about muggle laws?"

A Ravenclaw responds before the professor can "They aren't muggle laws; they are the laws of nature, something muggles call physics."

The professor starts to respond, but a Slytherin jumps in with "Muggles don't take magic into account. They're stupid."

"They are not" responds a muggle born Ravenclaw. "Are so" a Slytherin counters. "Yeah, that's clever" the Ravenclaw counter attacks.

"They also study something called chemistry, which is like potions." A Ravenclaw says.

Professor McGonagall sits, looks at the top of her desktop, and shakes her head considering a mass expulsion. "The man is a menace." The professor mutters to herself.

In Hogsmeade, beyond the ban on apparition for Hogwarts, there is a series of sounds, not unlike like popcorn, as a series of house elves arrives bearing armloads of Taylor Ham liberated from the other side of the Atlantic.

As Dumbledore savors his breakfast in his office, he reads a muggle newspaper. He is amused but worried to see that the muggle law enforcement agencies had concluded that while one could blow one's self up while leaping into a fire, they are very unlikely to take their head neatly off. A few pages later, there is a humorous piece about a large volume of something called pork roll stolen in a place called New Jersey. Dumbledore considers his breakfast for a moment before taking another bite with a shrug while making a mental note to speak to Blinky.

Adam wanders the grounds looking for a place to practice with his new sword. He finds a large field with a collection very tall towers surrounding topped with viewing stands. He speculates that whatever sport is played on this field must be best viewed from above, perhaps some sort of strategy game. He decides to ask about it later, and begins his practice.

Suddenly something large and green zooms just barely over his head causing him to dive for cover. It is followed by more of them and Adam does a high crawl to the side to get out of the way. "Stay down muggle!" comes the cry of the first one. Adam recognizes a few of the Slytherin quidditch team as students.

Seated on the grass Adam watches the team begin their practice with some amazement mixed with an amused grin. First, witches and wizards on brooms seems so cliché although such things often seem to have a factual basis. Second, riding on a broom looks like it would be remarkably uncomfortable. The thought of each one of his tormentors receiving the wedgie from hell of their own volition makes it hard not to laugh. He watches the fastest ones lay over their brooms. As he gets up to leave, he mutters "They must sing soprano" to himself.

As he walks away, the team lands around him. "What do you think of quidditch?" challenges the team captain. Adam shrugs. "It is a dangerous game." Another Slytherin adds. Adam nods. "I imagine it would be."

A Slytherin crosses his arms. "Muggles don't fly." Adam looks around and points to a contrail. "There go some now…about three hundred of them …about seven miles up." The Slytherin shakes his head. "That isn't the same." Adam grins. "No, that is comfortable."

"Do you old ones play games?" A young Slytherin asks. Adam nods "Yeah." But he doesn't elaborate. "What do the winners get?" Adam looks him in the eye and says grimly. "They get to survive." The Slytherins go silent as Adam puts away his sword and walks away.

Adam finds his way to the infirmary where he is immediately challenged by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Adam puts his hands up and says with a charming grin "I surrender to you." Madam Pomfrey lowers her wand. Then directs him to her office with it at the ready.

Adam tells her about Alexa concluding with asking "Can you cure her?" Madam Pomfrey ponders. "I don't treat muggles, but I think they are almost the same as us." Adam nods. "They tell me you saved one of our first-years, Hermione." Adam nods again. "She's a friend of Harry Potter's. I had to regrow the bones of his arm." Adam doesn't know what to make of the last bit, but it sounds promising.

"I will need to know the details about her malady." Adam nods. "I made a phone call before I came here to a friend who has a friend who is a doctor…people like me. I have power of attorney and have authorized a consultation. She'll provide the file." Poppy ponders. "I don't know muggle doctoring, so reading the file won't be helpful. Perhaps, I should talk to her." Adam nods.

"There are some things you should know… There is no gentle way to put this… She was stoned to death as a witch in 1402. She was a milkmaid. The family she worked for caught smallpox. She cared for them, but they died and she didn't get the pox. So, the villagers decided she was a witch." Poppy gasps. Adam nods. "Although she's over six hundred years old, that was her only experience with witchcraft." Poppy asks. "So… she doesn't know of us?" Adam responds. "It will come as quite a shock."


	12. Chapter 12

[Note: My apologies for referencing Harry needing to have bone regrown in the previous chapter. That was an error, this story is set in their first year.]

"Tell me of this Methuselah's Stone." Poppy asks.

"Legends vary… It is said that the stone originally belonged to Methuselah who lived to be nine hundred sixty-nine. Later, it belonged to his grandson Noah, and he survived the great flood to be nine hundred fifty. It has been said that it will make an immortal invincible and a mortal immortal. But no part of that is known for sure. What is known is that an immortal named Rebecca owned it and divided it among her students."

Poppy puts her hand up for him to stop. "You mean an old one?"

Adam nods. "That is what you call all of us, but even by our standards Rebecca Horne of the Mycenae was old… She was born twelve hundred years before Christ."

Poppy pales as the incredible statement is made casually. "You said 'was old', is she no longer….?"

Adam nods sadly. "She sacrificed herself to save her mortal husband… a foolish decision by a wise woman. She was killed by one of her students, Luther, who wanted the whole stone for himself. A rogue Watcher also wanted the stone…"

Poppy puts her hand up again for him to stop. "A watcher?" Poppy asks.

Adam explains. "An international organization of mortals who observe and record the activities of immortals but never interfere. This one did. He won't anymore."

Poppy flushes. She has a pretty good idea why he won't be interfering in the future. "I'm not sure I understand about the Watchers."

Adam takes a deep breath. "The Watchers have divisions. The senior one observes immortals. Another division identifies and trains vampire slayers…"

Poppy puts up both hands. "Vampire slayers?" Adam nods. "Vampire slayers are real?" Adam nods. "I know vampires are real, but…"

Adam grins darkly. "So are slayers." Poppy slowly shakes her head. She has heard wizard fairytales about slayers…slaying magical creatures. While she ponders, Adam continues. "This causes issues between that division and the most junior and smallest division that monitors the interactions between the Wizarding World and the muggle world. They do that by advising those in various governments who have groups like your Ministry of Magic…telling them what the wizards often leave out. Sometimes they work with the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Basically, the charges of one division have as their mission killing creatures the other is trying to keep secret. Fortunately, slayers don't usually target witches or wizards and all of the divisions are looking to keep things secret from mortal muggles." Poppy's head is spinning.

Adam takes a detour. "Do you know what Benjamin Franklin called a mugwump?" Poppy shakes her head numbly. She doesn't know who Benjamin Franklin is let alone what he said about such an important position. "It is a creature that sits on a fence with its face on one side and its wump on the other." Adam chuckles, Poppy watches blankly.

"These Watchers, those that watch the old ones, how do they do that?"

"They have agents who try to stay close enough to track immortals and possibly identify others by their interactions."

"So, you have one and led them to Hogwarts? You have endangered our students."

Adam shakes his head. "The Watchers also have researchers. I became one, and managed to get the job of finding myself…" A grin spreads across his face, "…and I made sure that that would be nearly impossible. Although, I did like their records of me in cuneiform."

"What about the doctor?"

"The one we're asking for help started life as Helen Jereau. She was recently framed for her husband's murder and changed her identity to Isabelle Pontand. But the investigation ended with her cleared and she may have retained her previous name, Grace Chandel. It would be easier to retain her medical license that way. The name fits her better any way. Her watcher is Dr. Jeanette Fallon."

"So, Dr. Fallon will follow Dr. Chandel?"

"She'll try."

"If she succeeds?"

"I'll deal with her."

"You'll kill her…" Poppy says slumping in resignation.

Adam shakes his head. "No. They would just send another. At least this one I can recognize. Besides, Grace would not want her harmed."

"How would you…?"

"I don't know. I'm desperate. My hope was to use your stone. Doctors weren't part of my thinking."

Poppy pats him on the hand. "There may be a way… If you can get her to be alone in her home, at night when the students are all safe in their beds…so my services aren't needed here. I can't do it from here, but I can from that little town you drove through… You will need to prepare her for…what did you say… 'quite a shock' … perhaps a very big shock. But we will need permission from the Ministry."

Adam is confused, but it sounds promising. "What will you do?"

"Apparate… I will need to be able to identify her location. Where is she?"

Adam knows what an apparition is, but not what it means to apparate. He thinks perhaps it means that Poppy will appear to Grace as a ghost.

"I think she left France. She may be in the U.S."

Poppy frowns. "Apparition is out. I can't do it that far. Does she have a fireplace?"

Adam shrugs. "I can find out."

"Perhaps, if she doesn't have one, she can be at a private one. We will need to get permission of both our Ministry and American's Magical Congress… It may take time your girlfriend doesn't have…"

Poppy takes a piece of paper and writes upon it. "Can you use muggle transportation to get her and the files to this location?" Adam looks at the paper which reads 'Town square, Otterly St. Catchpole, Devon' and nods. "Good, I'll arrange to have someone meet you there."

Adam nods, thinking of how he will achieve this goal.

"I saw some students flying on brooms… apparently some kind of game."

"Quidditch… I get a lot of students in here because of that game." Poppy says grimly.

"I can imagine."

"Each house has a team. Your friend Mr. Potter is a player for the Gryffindors."

Adam nods. He bids Poppy a good day and heads out.

Turning back, he says "You look like her…Grace. You come from different worlds, but I think you'll find you have much in common."

Later that afternoon he meets Harry in the Gryffindor common room. He has a bag. "Harry, I understand that you play a game that involves sitting on a broom. These may help." Adam says as he hands the bag to Harry. Confused, Harry reaches inside and pulls out several pair of shorts.

Harry calls Oliver Wood over. Adam explains. "Some muggles ride bicycles which have a hard-narrow seat, not unlike a broom. These shorts fit tightly and are padded to prevent it from working up their butts."

Harry, Oliver, and several other players look at the shorts. Harry says "Brilliant."

Adam reaches into the bag and retrieves a book of aerial combat tactics including the tactical egg, the Dicta Boelcke and the OODA loop and hands it to Wood. Oliver quickly leaf's through the book. "The goals are different, the aerodynamics don't apply, but some of this is bloody brilliant." He goes off to study the book.

Professor McGonagall enters and approaches Adam and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me" she whispers. It is not a request.

They go to her office and she motions for him to sit. "Owls have been arriving." Adam cocks his head not understanding what the migrations of birds have to do with him. Miranda explains. "It is how we communicate. Parents, especially those of Slytherin students, are complaining that Hogwarts is harboring a muggle. Some seem to think that you are Satan." Adam grins at this one. Minerva glares at him. "You aren't, are you?" Adam shakes his head. "Good… A few seem to think you are the Lord incarnate." Adam's eyes open wide. He doesn't know where this one came from. "You prepared a table for Neville Longbottom among the Slytherin."

"That makes me the Lord?"

"Twenty-third psalm 'Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies"

"I'm familiar…" Adam says in resignation. "Sorry to disappoint… I'm just a guy."

"You disrupted one of my classes… by proxy. The Ravenclaws and the Slytherins had an argument."

"I just asked some questions."

"It was a question that we've never thought about."

Adam shrugs. "It might not matter if you did. There are things we don't know about what we are… and we have plenty of time to think about them."

"You said you can recognize us for what we are…even if dressed as a muggle…" Minerva says pausing for confirmation. Adam nearly imperceptivity nods. "How?"

"How would you describe a color to someone who has been blind from birth? Describe to me what it feels like to do magic."

"Try."

Adam sprawls a bit into the chair, throwing a leg over an arm of the chair, much to Professor McGonagall annoyance. "If you pet a cat on a dry day, you sense the static electricity. Their shed hair clings to your hand…occasionally there is a discharge as the charges equalize…" Minerva isn't quite following some of this as she's never taken a muggle course in science, but she gets a sense of it. "It is different than when we sense each other. That is less subtle an easier to explain."

"What is that like?"

"Ever heard the expression 'someone just walked over my grave?" Minerva nods. "It is like that."

"The Headmaster would like you to meet him in his office tonight… alone."


	13. Chapter 13

The witch and the immortal walk toward Dumbledore's office. "He collects memories… If you decide to cooperate, he will take a copy of the memory and be able to see and hear what you remember. But you will still retain the original memory. Do you understand?" Adam nods. "He can view it when he wishes and show it to others…multiple times. Do you understand?" Adam nods again. For a person as private as Adam, this is a frightening prospect. Miranda anticipates this. "He will probably allow you to choose which memory or memories… But you should concentrate on the ones you choose lest others also be recorded. Do you understand?" Adam nods. "He is interested in muggles… and their history… He's interested in muggle technology although we are forbidden to use it. You should have many memories which he will like but which aren't too personal. Do you understand?" Adam nods.

Arriving at the door Miranda gives the password. "Jersey Breakfast." She rolls her eyes.

The door opens and the spiral staircase begins to rotate. Adam motions for Miranda to go first. "He said 'alone' so you are on your own."

Miranda puts out her hand. Confused, Adam moves to shake it. She scowls. "The sword." Adam reluctantly hands it over. Miranda transfers the sword to her left hand then motions for him to hand something else over with her right. Adam hands over a small caliber automatic pistol with a suppresser. She tucks it into her robe after safeing the weapon by removing the clip and clearing the chamber. Adam is surprised that she is so familiar with a muggle weapon. She puts her hand out again and motions with her fingers. Adam winces, and hands over a main-gauche parrying dagger with a sword breaker.

"The Headmaster is an extremely skilled and powerful wizard. He is kind and caring. Do not mistake his gentleness for weakness." McGonagall warns.

Adam nods. "I understand. The truly powerful can afford to be gentle. They have nothing to prove except to themselves."

Miranda smiles slightly. "I had a feeling you would understand."

As he turns toward the spiral staircase, Adam smiles slightly to himself. The reality of his world is quite different than what he said. Every immortal is both predator and prey. Every fight is a chance to be killed. Even a new immortal could get lucky. The best way to survive is to hide… and to hide your true level of skill. A reputation can attract challengers. He is frightened every day.

Adam rides the staircase up and enters Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore rises to greet him and motions an invitation for Adam to sit. As Adam moves to the chair, he looks around trying to take in all of the objects in the office. He has seen and even conversed with paintings downstairs but is still surprised to see the subjects in so many paintings observing him closely, some with obvious disapproval. The Headmaster is amused. "My predecessors" he explains. "Sometimes, I prefer it when they are all asleep." He adds in a whisper.

Dumbledore slides a book across the desk, and motions for Adam to have a look. There is a page marked with a bookmark and he naturally opens the book at that point. No acknowledgement crosses his face. But, it is obvious why this page has been marked. There is a sketch of him from long ago and a few notes consisting of the date and the length of his first visit to the alley. There is also a new note referring to a much higher page number and he knows why. Adam leaves through the book smiling in recognition of some of the drawings. He chuckles at an account of Amanda and Rebecca unsuccessfully trying to hustle some butterbeer in the Leaky Caldron. Apparently, Rebecca was also much amused at the time. "You know them?" Dumbledore asks.

"Old friends…" Adam responds. "Rebecca and Amanda… Rebecca once owned the Methuselah Stone. Losing her was hard. Amanda was one of her students. If I were to try to steal your stone, Amanda would be the one I would want to help me. They were an interesting pair."

Adam continues to flip through the book. He stops on a page and gets a hard look on his face. "Not a friend." Dumbledore says looking at a drawing of a blond young boy who could easily blend in with the Hogwarts first years.

"No, definitely not. He's one of the few, I would kill on sight."

"He's a child…" Dumbledore says, still looking at the picture and thinking of his first-year students.

Adam shakes his head. "He's about nine hundred years old. Don't let his appearance fool you. He specializes in killing kind hearted immortals who take him under their wing. But recently he's taken on a bit of a quest to kill one particular wizard who harmed a mortal friend of his." Adam flips the page.

"Which wizard?" Dumbledore quietly asks.

Adam looks at a drawing of Fitz and smiles. There is an account of him challenging some wizards to a round of golf. The wizards cheated better at the game than he did. Adam answers "Tommy Riddle. They were living at some orphanage."

Dumbledore does not react. Adam continues. "He was a student of Amanda's, so he would have known about the stone and seen her shard of it. It was reported that little Tommy Riddle developed a fascination with immortality after their interaction. Riddle was adopted or something and disappeared from the orphanage before Kenny could kill him. Lucky for Riddle. He would have had no idea how dangerous Kenny could be."

"Perhaps Kenny didn't know how dangerous Tom Riddle could be." Dumbledore speculates.

Adam nods "Probably not. It would have been a battle between two psychopaths. Kenny fights by ambush. The first blow is usually lethal. But, in this case, if it wasn't, the odds could turn. But Kenny's centuries of experience as a killer may have still given him an advantage at that time. I guess you can't completely blame him. Who could go nine centuries as an eleven-year-old and not go slightly off the rails?"

Dumbledore changes the subject. "I want to thank you for saving Ms. Granger. The muggle police are investigating…of course."

"Of course. You are welcome."

"She is a remarkable girl." Dumbledore observes.

Adam nods. "She is. Ron gives me a chuckle. Harry is a kind hearted but brave boy. They were the only ones willing to talk to me in the alley."

"Well, the saying is that one should not interfere in the affairs of Old Ones, for you are subtle and dangerous."

Adam laughs "That is what we say about wizards and witches."

Dumbledore chuckles. "I guess we all fear the unknown." He offers Adam a box of what Adam believes are jelly beans. He's close... sort of… "Bertie Box's Every Flavour Bean?"

Adam nods and takes a black one. He likes licorice. Popping it into his mouth, it tastes a bit odd…at first. Dumbledore says "I'm so often unlucky with these." He puts one in his mouth. "Mmmmm Not too bad…liver." Adam doesn't say anything, but he decides his is used motor oil and swallows it. He makes a mental note to avoid anything with the phrase 'every flavour' in its name."

"We're going to do what we can to help your friend. There is opposition from some on the Board of Directors and some of the parents are concerned, primarily those from one house, naturally."

"The Slytherin's?"

"Yes."

"I heard they fortified their dungeon." Adam says with a sly but sad nod.

"They did. Did you once kill a Malfoy?"

"What is a malfoy?"

"They are a pureblood wizarding family. Most are distinctly unfriendly to muggles… unless they are rich and powerful… of course."

"…of course." Adam nods.

"Did you?"

"I don't recall their names...if I ever knew them." Adam says quietly. Dumbledore waits for him to continue. "Do you remember how some witch hunters tested a suspect?" Dumbledore waits, knowing it is a rhetorical question. "You tie them up and throw them into deep water. If they drown, they were innocent."

Dumbledore waits, knowing the real point is still coming. Adam moves in the chair. "Do you know how someone like me can tell if a wizard is powerful?" Dumbledore shakes his head. "You knock them out, take their wand, gag them, tie them to a post and wait for them to recover before starting the fire. If they can protect themselves from the flames without a wand or voice, they are powerful." Adam moves again in the chair. "We met one such… My friend chopped the post down and threw him in the pond where he kept lampreys… When I was a slave in Rome, my master did that to a friend for breaking a plate. I should have killed both of them… one I did…eventually. Was he a Malfoy? I don't know, and I don't care."

While Dumbledore ponders, Adam continues. "He hit me with an abracadabra spell…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle over his halfmoon glasses. "It kinda tickled."

Dumbledore's eyes just barely react. "I think you mean the Avada Kedavra curse. It is a Dark Arts curse which is banned. It is intended to cause death."

"It did…just not the way he intended."

"The question is, why it didn't have more impact on you." Adam smiles slightly and nods as if he's contemplating the reason, but Dumbledore has the impression Adam knows exactly why but isn't going to say.

Changing the subject, Adam volunteers "I understand you…collect memories and would be interested in adding some of mine to your collection."

"I would if you are willing."

Adam nods. "How do you do this?"

Dumbledore explains that Adam should recall and relive the memories he wants to share and they would be recorded in a vial. He points to a case of vials.

After recording a long memory, Dumbledore uses his pensieve to watch them as Adam watches him.

Dumbledore finds himself driving a muggle vehicle, he gets a strange sensation, and gets out to follow it until he sees a terrified Hermione tied to a stake. He sees a surprised man who is relieved to recognize him and calls him Methos. He offers to allow him to set Hermione on fire. Suddenly he sees the deadly strike and then a decapitation through Adam's eyes. Things became confused as many images rapidly pass by and he feels as if he's hit by a powerful spell. They pause briefly at the sight of a drowning wizard being fed upon by eel like lampreys as Adam watches before continuing. Dumbledore realizes the vision of Adam must be someone else's memory somehow inserted into Adam's own. Dumbledore feels weak as Adam and collapses to the ground. Regaining strength, he removes Hermione from the stake.

That vision was not long enough to account for the amount of memory Adam provided. Dumbledore is confused briefly until after a brief respite another memory begins.

He is talking to another Old One and they get the sensation that Dumbledore now knows means another one of their kind has arrived. Threats are exchanged. The first man demands the newcomer lay down his sword or someone named Cassandra will be killed. The offer is rejected. The second man, who is referred to as Macleod, accuses Adam of setting him up. The first man tells Adam to have someone named Silas to kill the girl, Macleod begs Adam not to do it but Adam simply responds that he goes with the winner.

As Adam goes to have Cassandra killed, he hears a sword fight break out behind him. The lower floor of the building is flooded to nearly knee deep and Adam approaches a large man with a large ax. After Adam acknowledges Silas' conclusion that Macleod is there, Silas drags a woman out of a cell where she's been imprisoned and draws the ax back single handed to kill her.

But Adam stops him. Silas thinks Adam is challenging him for the woman's head and offers to let him have her. Silas refers to Adam as his brother, but Adam responds that he is not his brother. They fight.

As they fight, they see Macleod fighting the first immortal and pause. But, then the fight resumes until Silas makes a fatal error.

Once more there is a series of images, but this time there is no pause. Dumbledore realizes that Adam must have deliberately paused the first one to show him the wizard being killed. He is also shocked to fully realize that the images he's seeing aren't Adam's but those of the other Old One.

The weakness hits him again and he ends up on all fours. He cries out in anguish "I killed Silas! I liked Silas!"

with Cassandra picks up Silas' ax. She yells at him "And I was supposed to forgive you!" She hefts the ax and prepares to strike the helpless Adam.

Macleod, who has won his fight, pleads with Cassandra. As Adam sobs, Cassandra stalks off.

The memory jumps forward. Adam is meeting with Macleod in a cemetery. Macleod accuses "Kronos was right. You set the whole thing up. Didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew he'd come after Cassandra and you let him, because you knew I would come after her. You couldn't kill him but you hoped I could."

As he walks away Adam says "Maybe."

The memory jumps again. Dumbledore finds himself watching a group of people smeared with blood in an ancient arena. He realizes that he is armed and not watching from the seats. Sections of the arena floor drop down and several lions come out. They attack the people as the crowd cheers. When it is over, Adam walks out onto the sand as another armed man approaches from the other side. They salute the cheering people.

The memory jumps yet again. Dumbledore finds himself ogling an attractive woman at the back of a crowd. There is a man speaking part way up a hill in the distance and the crowd seems focused on him. He is speaking a language that Dumbledore doesn't understand. Had Adam been paying attention the memory would likely be translated into modern English, unless Adam is still so comfortable in it that it makes no difference to him.

Once more the memory jumps. Large blocks of stone are being dragged by teams of men singing, laughing, and talking trash as they compete with other teams. Dumbledore as Adam turns and sees the first three levels of a structure are nearly complete. In a sudden realization, he knows he is watching the construction of a pyramid.

Just as he thought it was over, he suddenly he finds himself talking with a woman in her mid-twenties. Her dress and reddish-brown hair are simple but elegant. She is very wholesome…very…muggle. They are standing on a porch. She's holding a single rose he knows Adam just gave her. To his shock, Dumbledore becomes aware that Adam, a man older than the pyramids, is as nervous as a third year asking a girl to visit Hogsmeade with him. This must be Alexa, the reason for Adam's visit to Hogwarts.

Adam says "Look, whatever you are going through…I can handle it…. If you let me."

Incredulous, Alexa responds "Why would you want to?"

The heartbreaking answer is "Because the alternative is unthinkable." Alexa is torn and doesn't answer.

Adam asks "How…long?"

"Less than a year…they don't know. Do you ever wish that time could just stand still?" She has no idea how much he has wished that it would over much of his life. He has survived through millennia of loss.

He hands her an envelope. She looks and says "Plane tickets to Paris?"

"Anywhere you like. Everywhere if there is time."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is. You spend whatever time you have dying, or you spend it living…with me."

The memory jumps again.

A platinum blond woman with a sword tells Adam "Even if you kill me Methos, you're not going to get my crystal."

"Amanda, I need the crystal."

"Not a chance."

Suddenly Adam is being pursued through a railroad switching yard by Amanda at night. He is fleeing, counter attacking enough to get separation as necessary. Finally, she corners him.

"Don't do this." He pleads.

"Shut up and fight." She snarls. Seeing he can't escape; he squares off in earnest.

They fight, but his skill and strength, with a touch of treachery, leaves her disarmed and on all fours with Adam's sword resting on the back of her neck poised to strike. "You fool." Adam spits.

"At least I don't betray my friends. Who is it going to be next? Macleod? Are you going to kill him next? Just go ahead and kill me if she means that much to you!"

Adam raises his sword to strike and Amanda winces in anticipation of dying. But instead Adam throws away his sword and hauls her to her feet. "You understand nothing. Three weeks ago, we were standing on a beach on Santorini watching the sun rise over the Mediterranean. Now she is lying in a hospital in Switzerland breathing through a tube. You think it takes courage doing what we do? Face another immortal with a sword knowing only one of you will live! You try being her! Try living one year knowing your time is running out. Knowing when it comes to the final fight, no matter how hard you train, whatever tricks you have…you still lose! That's the way it is for them. So little time for them to see anything, or do anything."

Adam starts to walk away, reaching to pick up his sword. Amanda picks up her sword. "Methos"

Adam whirls around, pointing his sword, ready to resume the fight. "What!"

Amanda takes her hand from the hilt, hugging her sword point down, in a noncombative way. Adam lowers his sword. She walks forward. In a whisper she says "I'm sorry." Adam begins to sob. She hugs him, repeating "I'm sorry." She holds him as he lets out a wail. Dumbledore realizes this memory is very recent, perhaps little more than a week old.

No more memories come. Dumbledore raises from the pensieve, weary from all he's seen. "What did I just see?"

"Memories I thought you would find informative."

"Did I see… a pyramid… under construction?" Dumbledore asks. Adam nods.

"Were you once a gladiator who saw Christians thrown to the lions?" Adam nods.

"Why did you show me that man speaking…"

Adam interrupts "Some would call it sermonizing…"

"…on a hill?" Dumbledore finishes.

"Some would call it a mount…"

Dumbledore's jaw slowly drops. He feels as if ice water is dribbling down his back. "So, I saw…" Adam slowly nods. "Why weren't you paying more attention?"

Adam grins mischievously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be important at the time. I just wanted to get the old spear greased. Got rejected… Did better at Woodstock…"

"Was he…?" Dumbledore asks in sudden concern.

"Like me? No…and I was close enough to know if he was." Dumbledore is relieved but frustrated by Adam's misfocussed attention.

"Cassandra is the Witch of Donan Woods?" Dumbledore surmises. Adam nods.

At the foot of the spiral stairs, Professor McGonagall returns Adam's weapons. "He wants to see you." Adam says with a slight grin.

Arriving in Dumbledore's office he points to the penseive. "I want the heads of each house to witness that. He did not warn me, but I will warn you… There are horrendous things in his memory…there are also wonderful things. Not all of the memories are his. Somehow, memories of others…apparently those of others of his own kind…that he's killed… have been included after a fashion. You are Christian, are you not?"

Minerva nods. "As are you…"

Dumbledore nods. "There is a memory where his focus was…elsewhere. Pay close attention to what else is going on…"

"What is it?" Minerva asks nervously.

"He was present at the Sermon on the Mount…" Minerva involuntarily gasps. Dumbledore says "Quite."


	14. Chapter 14

During the night, Adam rouses and realizes he's not alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. He does not sense another immortal. But instinctively, he slowly moves his hand to the handle of his sword. "Shhhh sir. Go back to sleep. Old Master should not be seeing us."

The voice is familiar. Adam opens his eyes and sees Blinky the house elf putting some logs on the fire. Adam lets go of the sword. "Thank you" Adam says.

"Not be thanking us. Blinky has failed by waking Old Master." Blinky places both hands on the stone wall, leans back, grimaces, and then rams his head into it. He is about to do it again when Adam grabs him by the back of what serves as clothing and lifts him off of the floor. Blinky slumps in failure dangling limply in Adam's grip. "Blinky is not finished punishing himself. He has failed again."

Adam places Blinky on a chair. "Stop that. First, I don't care if you wake me. Second, I have owned slaves and I have been owned as a slave. If you were ordered to punish yourself, it was not by me. In fact, in my opinion, a slave damaging himself is the same as damaging any of the master's property. Who ordered you to injure yourself?"

"Blinky does not have to be ordered Sir. It is simply what house elves do, Sir."

"You may do as you wish elsewhere. But in my presence, and for failures which occur in my presence, you are hereby ordered not to punish yourself."

With a pop, Blinky is gone leaving a startled Adam. With a shrug, he goes back to sleep.

Very little time seems to have passed by when Adam rouses again, and again senses that he's not alone. But this time he sees in the flickering light of the fire that Hermione is standing nearby looking at him bundled in her pajamas, robe, and slippers. "Another bad dream?" he asks and she jumps, then nods.

Adam nods. "In modern times, children should not have to confront their own mortality like that." Adam wraps himself in his blanket and swivels around to a seated position. "Sit."

Her robe trailing after her Hermione walks the long way around the back of the couch, staying on the side away from the fire. She sits down and wiggles to the back of the couch before drawing her legs up to but her feet on the couch. Her chin drops to her knees as she wraps her arms about her shins.

"I can't sleep. I can't concentrate in class."

"You've had a lot of stress. You were nearly killed."

"You killed that man, who used to be your friend, because of me."

"That's not on you; it's on me…and him."

"I tried to get away…"

"A battle is often won or lost before it is engaged. Don't blame yourself. He likely won before you even knew what was going on. He's killed powerful experienced wizards. If I'd known he was around, I'd have insisted on giving you a ride. Where were you walking to anyway?"

"I was only supposed to walk a little way further. There was a witch's house where I was to take the Floo Network back to Hogsmeade. I tried to get you to drop me off there. But you didn't stop."

"What is the flue system?"

"We can travel magically from one connected fireplace to another."

"Up the flue…so to speak."

Hermione nods. "It was scary at first going that way, but afterwards I thought it was kind of fun. They talked about having me ride along with witch or wizard and apparate there. But that can be dangerous to the rider."

"The nurse said something about fireplaces and traveling by ghost…"

Hermione giggles a bit. "Not by ghost. Not by apparition. By apparation. A witch can dematerialize from one place and rematerialize somewhere else. They can take someone with them, but they must be careful to keep them very close or they will be splinched."

Adam is paying close attention. "Splinched?"

"Yes. Parts of the body can be broken or torn off."

'Parts of the body can be torn off' gets Adam's full attention. Immortals die by decapitation. But losing a body part and not holding it I place as the body heals results in the loss being permanent. Traveling by 'ghost' or 'appirition' is removed from his list of possibilities, although the misunderstanding gives him some amusement, and the traveling by apparition goes on his 'highly not recommended' list. The flue system remains to be investigated. "How does the flue system work?"

Hermione takes a deep breath to begin her lecture. "First, it has nothing to do with the flue of the fireplace. It is spelled F. L. O. O., but I don't know why, instead of F. L. U. E. They are pronounced the same but are not spelled the same."

Adam pretends to be interested, but could not care less about how it is spelled. But even though it has only been a few days since he met her, he knows if he mentions anything about the spelling she will only go deeper. He might even get an hour lecture on how fireplaces draw.

"You take a pinch of floo powder and throw it into the fire or onto the floor of the fireplace and say the name of the fireplace you want to go to. The fire turns green or there is a burst of harmless green flame and you go spinning around until you pop out of the other fireplace."

Adam digests this information. "Could a muggle travel that way?"

"I don't think a muggle could. But we can take things with us, so if you were holding on to one of us…you'd be dragged along."

Adam nods. He is grateful for the information and decides to return the favor.

"Hermione… I have learned that those like you, are the same as those like me, are the same as mortal muggles. We all have darkness and light, hate and love, rage and compassion. Life is about change."

With a chuckle he adds "I suspect you already know that last part more than most."

Hermione realizes how true the last part is. Less than a year has passed by since she learned she is a witch.

"You saw a man killed. You were nearly killed. You were captured and rendered powerless. These things are going to stay with you a long time, perhaps for the rest of your days. If they don't, there is something seriously wrong with you, and I don't believe there is. You are going to feel anger, fear, sadness, guilt, and more…for no apparent reason. There is no shame in this…it means you are human.

These memories will become part of who you are…eventually you may come to peace with them."

Her head still on her knees, Hermione's eyes turn toward Adam. His words are not comforting. But then, they were not meant to be.

"I think there are others here who will understand; I suspect there are quite a few. And those that don't…" Adam shrugs "…don't matter. If people make fun of you or get annoyed at you, remember, the only power they have is the power you give them."

"Are you ever afraid?"

"Every day."

A tear runs silently down Hermione's cheek.

"If things go the way I hope, you will soon meet two of the bravest women I know of…bravest people. One is my girlfriend. You should talk to both of them, but especially the doctor."

"Is she like you?"

"Only in one way."

"She's…an Old One?"

Adam nods. "She is also like you."

"She's a witch?"

"She was accused of being one. She was stoned to death… by people she knew."

Hermione gasps. "You aren't making me feel any better…"

"I don't have that power…only time can do that."

Eventually, Hermione returns to her bed.

Just after dawn, Adam starts for the area of Hagrid's hut to practice with his new sword. Professor McGonagall, who has been lying awake all-night thinking about what she has seen intercepts him.

In Geneva, Alexa lies in a bed on a respirator. A nurse enters. Alexa looks expectantly to the door, but is disappointed. The nurse goes to her. "He'll be back…in time. You won't be alone." Alexa sheds a tear which runs silently down her cheek and the nurse blots it away. She pats Alexa's hand and checks the connections which are sustaining Alexa's fragile life. She leaves, leaving Alexa alone to listen to the machines.

Returning to the monitoring station another nurse says "Why do you lie to her?"

Doctor Grace Chandel also been known as Helen Jereau, Ann Luc, Isabelle Pontand, and Ilsa Gray formerly of the Duchy of Lorraine arrives in the office of Doctor Jeanette Fallon. Handing her a copy of the file she received by fax, Grace says "The file arrived. Please take a look. Maybe you will see something I missed."

In the corral, the horse, Ceridwen, is eying Hagrid nervously. The horse has too much dignity to be picked up like an oversized lap dog. But Hagrid restrains himself and refills her water bucket and hay. He offers an apple and Ceridwen cautiously takes it from his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor McGonagall confronts Adam. "I've seen your memories. I appreciate that one of your…killings… was in defense of Hermione, but I'm not in favor of having another one like you at our school."

Adam looks at her determined face for a long time and meets it with his own. "Grace is nothing like me…except that she is older than she appears. Do witches take oaths seriously?"

"We do…some more than others…"

"Regardless of what you may think of me and others like me, know this … Grace is a doctor and has taken the Hippocratic Oath…the classic version… and she takes it very seriously. That includes 'I will apply dietetic measures for the benefit of the sick according to my ability and judgment; I will keep them from harm and injustice. What I may see or hear in the course of the treatment or even outside of the treatment in regard to the life of men, which on no account one must spread abroad, I will keep to myself, holding such things shameful to be spoken about.' Her determination is no less than Madam Pomfrey's except she lives in a more dangerous world. She would die to protect her patient. She has…it was the cause of her first death. She will speak nothing of your school, not to muggles, not to immortals, not even to others of the wizarding world, not to anyone, period, end of story. She is the only immortal to not carry a weapon. She would rather die than cause harm."

"But you've killed people…and what did you do to that woman that was caged?

"I have…" Adam stops talking as he struggles with formulating an answer. "You've heard of us… of me…" He stops, unwilling to go further along that line. "I owned her…in every way you can imagine. She lived to serve me… But we shared…our spoils. She knocked him out and escaped. I watched her go… I could have recaptured her, but I just watched and wished her luck." Adam stops again.

Professor McGonagall is confused and aghast. "You gave her to that man…Kronos?" Adam nods. "You set it up, but you couldn't kill him… Why?"

"Because we were brothers in every way but blood and bath, and if I judged him worthy to die, I would have to judge myself the same way." Adam walks off to saddle Ceridwen for a solitary ride.

Professor McGonagall heads back for the castle but encounters two Ravenclaw girls watching for Adam from behind some shrubs. "What are you doing?"

"We're watching for the hero."

"I think you would be better served by applying yourselves to your studies." The girls get up and begin to go. "He is not a hero." McGonagall adds as they leave.

Doctor Grace Chandel returns to Doctor Jeanette Fallon's office. It is chilly and Grace notices that there is an open window which strikes her as odd. "What did you think?"

"There is no hope. They can preserve her life for a while and try to make her comfortable, but not for long."

Grace nods sadly. It was her conclusion as well. "Then there is nothing but to meet with my friend's friend, Adam Pierson and tell him."

Jeanette is startled by the name but hides it. "Where are you going to meet him?"

"Town square, Otterly St. Catchpole, Devon, England"

Jeanette is further surprised. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd like to go with you."

"I'd be grateful for the company."

An owl lands on the windowsill, much to Grace's surprise and delight. She stares at it thinking it will fly away as soon as it sees there are humans nearby. But it doesn't. Instead it hops inside and lands on Jeanette's desk. It looks at Jeanette, then glances at Grace, and then stands on one leg and raises the other toward Jeanette. For the first time, Grace notices an envelope tied to its leg.

To Grace's fascination, Jeanette calmly unties the string connecting the envelope to the owl's leg. She opens it and reads a note. "Grace… Do you trust me?" Grace nods. Jeanette writes a single word upon the note, puts it back into its envelope, and ties it to the owl's leg. The owl bobs its head, hops to the windowsill, and launches itself into the air. Jeanette closes the window. She rubs her arms to warm up and raises the temperature on the thermostat.

"You were expecting that bird?" Grace asks.

Jeanette nods. "Come back here tonight, about eight o'clock, and we'll go."

"It's a long drive, but we don't need that much time."

"The schedule and destination have been changed… We'll be there tonight."

"Then we have to leave right away."

Jeanette shakes her head. "We'll be fine."

"We're not going to Devon?"

"We're are… We're going to a different spot in Otterly St. Catchpole. But we're not driving."

"We're flying?"

"Not exactly."

"I don't understand."

"Grant me doctor patient confidentiality?" Grace nods in agreement. Jeanette opens her desk drawer and withdraws a stick. "Lumos" The tip of the stick lights up brightly. "Grace, witches are real. We have different ways to travel."

"Witches? Are real?" Jeanette, knowing Grace's history but not allowed under penalty of death by the Watchers to reveal that she knows about it feels horrible for telling Grace of the existence of the wizarding world. But it will give Grace some time to process the shock. Jeanette nods in confirmation.

Grace extends a hand and Jeanette hands her her wand. Grace examines it carefully looking for anything that would emit light or trigger it. Finding none, she hands it back.

Grace is upset, but can't reveal why beyond the shock any mortal muggle would have. Jeanette gives Grace a glass of wine. Grace sips the wine. She has an odd thought. She recalled that when Jeanette joined her current practice, she had reduced her starting salary to get an office with a fireplace. Grace notes that there are ashes and firewood at the ready. Grace also finds the smell and feel of a fire on the heath comforting.

Adam returns from his ride and brushes down Ceridwen. He was disappointed to find that the Lovegood's tent missing.

After a workout with his sword, Adam wanders over near the lake and finds a place to sit near the shore line. He takes a copy of The Daily Prophet from his coat pocket and begins to read. This newspaper certainly differs from the ones he's used to, starting with pictures that move to box scores for sports he doesn't understand. Finally, he rolls it up and closes his eyes.

An odd-looking bug lands on the arm of the chair. Adam doesn't seem to react but slowly moves the hand with the newspaper. Then he suddenly strikes. He flicks the damaged bug into the lake where a fish snatches it from the surface. No articles would be written in The Daily Profit about the muggle at Hogwarts.

Adam watches the sun move inexorably toward the horizon.

Eventually the moon begins to rise. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall approach. "It's time." Professor McGonagall informs him. Adam walks with them to Hogsmeade with dread. The time is fast approaching when he will learn if he has secured a chance for Alexa to live or if he has wasted much of the precious little time she has left.

Jeanette, dressed in her witch's attire, has Grace stand in front of the fireplace. She envelops Grace in her robe and takes the cord and wraps it around both of them. "As they say in your world 'keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times.' You will be fine."

Jeanette takes a fistful of powder from a pot, walks Grace into the fireplace, and turns around. "You may want to close your eyes for a moment." Grace shakes her head. This may be the weirdest thing she's seen in about six-hundred years. Jeanette raises her hand full of powder and throws it down exclaiming "The Burrow!"

Grace expected nothing to happen, except perhaps a serious review of her friend's mental health. But there was an emerald flash of flame which did not burn. She felt like they were sucked up the flue spinning as they went. She realized they were flying passed other fireplaces getting quick glimpses into rooms. It is not unlike being on an elevated trail in a city and seeing into apartments as you speed by, but instead of moving horizontally Grace feels like they are moving upwards in a tight spiral. To her shock, they pass a room with an old fat man in a position that makes Grace think she could diagnose his prostate.

Suddenly the motion stops and they are standing in a fireplace looking into a welcoming rustic living area with a kitchen to the side. Jeanette releases Grace. Grace feels instantly at home, until she sees two knitting needles floating in the air making a sweater on their own. She looks away to see a brush scrubbing a pot by itself. Grace's heart races.

A round red-haired woman rushes into the room. "Jeanette! My dear, haven't seen you for ages!" She embraces Jeanette. Before Jeanette can speak, she continues. "And you must be Grace!" The woman hugs Grace. "I'm Molly, Molly Weasley. Please, make yourself at home. Have you eaten?" Grace shakes her head. "I have some dinner for Arthur, my husband, who is working late." Grace hears a noise and looks at what she had thought was a clock, but then she realizes it isn't. A hand with a man's face on it moves to 'home.' "That will be him now. He's fascinated by muggles. We've never had one here, let alone an Old One." Grace is stunned.

A man matching the face on the clock hand enters "Arthur, our guests have begun to arrive." Arthur nods to Jeanette and then stares at Grace. "So, you are an Old One? Fascinating! How old are you?"

Jeanette interrupts "Arthur, there are questions you don't ask."

"I'm sorry. It is just so exciting."

Grace finds her voice. "Why do you call me an…old one?"

Molly takes Grace by the hands. "There is a hidden place where people like us go to shop. In it there is a place where people…who are not like us… sometimes go for reasons we do not understand… We know that they don't age. That is why we call them the Old Ones. It is said that we should not interfere with them because they are subtle and dangerous. But our son, Ron sent an owl to tell us about one who has a girlfriend who is ill. That's why you are here."

"I thought I was here to give my opinion of the prognosis of his girlfriend."

Jeanette speaks up. "Not exactly. We're here to consult with a person like me who is skilled in my people's ways of healing. This is something that has never happened before. But the wizard that has arranged it has his reasons… They are…strictly 'off the books' as they say."

Molly goes to the kitchen and using her wand sets the table. A girl pads down a rickety set of stairs, suddenly stops and stares at Jeanette and Grace. Molly scolds her "Ginny, what are you doing downstairs?"

"I forgot my pajamas. Do I really have to go to bed so early?"

"Yes, you do." Molly says handing Ginny her pajamas.

"But I want to see the Old Ones."

"They look just like us dear. Now off to bed with you." Ginny goes slowly up the stairs.

Molly takes Grace and guides her to the table. "Please eat. Your people do eat, right?" Grace nods and takes her seat. As she does there is a noise and Grace turns to see Adam tied in front of Professor McGonagall steps from the fireplace. Grace is amused to see Adam looking like she had felt a few minutes before.

Jeanette recognizes Adam as the Adam Pierson the missing Watcher. While her bosses are concerned about his disappearance, she looked at him as a lowly researcher and a researcher of an obscure immortal who hasn't been of much interest for well over three thousand years. But now she realizes he's an immortal who penetrated the Watchers, much as she has done for the Wizarding World. Yet, now he has also penetrated her world.

Adam is shocked that his fear that Jeanette would follow Grace was realized so quickly, but then he realizes that she is a witch, so there is no risk of exposing his hosts.

Molly welcomes Professor McGonagall. "Professor! We are so pleased to have you in our home!"

Arthur shakes Adam's hand. "Ron has told us so much about you. You must know so much about the muggle world. Just exactly what is the purpose of a rubber duck?"

Adam chuckles. "That is a mystery to me as well. I also don't understand baseball."

Arthur is puzzled. "What is baseball?"

"It's a game… Two guys play catch while a guy with a stick tries to interfere."

There is another sound and Madam Pomfrey steps from the fireplace. She looks around. There is more clutter than she's used to in her infirmary. Molly greets her warmly. She has frequently healed Molly's twins. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Where is the Old One doctor?"

"Over here." Jeanette calls. As Poppy approaches Jeanette says "I am Doctor Jeanette Fallon and…" she motions to Grace "…is Doctor Grace Chandel." Jeanette gives a long pause. "She is the one that Adam's friend called." Poppy gives Adam a concerned look. Adam shrugs.

Grace is taking it all in with wide eyes. "Are all of you like Jeanette?"

Molly pats Graces hand. "Yes dear. Except…" She nods toward Adam.

"Even the little girl?"

"She hasn't been accepted for training yet, but we expect her to be enrolled next year."

"You learn to do these things?"

"Yes" Molly responds.

"No" Jeanette corrects, understanding the full import of Grace's question. "We are born what we are, but we learn how to use our abilities."

Grace nods slowly.

Poppy sits opposite Grace and puts out her hand for the file. Grace hands it to her. Poppy begins to study it, but it is alien to her. Grace eats some dinner and finds it good. Jeanette watches Poppy. "Muggle doctoring is very different. They use technology. They call it a pulmonary disease and in her case it has progressed rapidly. You have the results of various scans and oxygen levels. Their science can't do anything but to slow it."

Poppy studies the file with little success. "We have prepared an elixir from the Philosopher's Stone. That will preserve her life but it is not a cure. Although I've never treated a muggle, I believe we may be able save her, but we will need to transport her to Hogwarts. We live considerably longer than muggles, so there are differences. It is a risk."

"What would you do?" Grace asks.

"There are plants, potions, and spells we can use to strengthen her lungs." Poppy explains.

As the two doctors begin to confer, Adam moves silently to the garden and looks at the sky. Jeanette follows him. As she moves silently through the door, from behind she sees him wipe his face and take a deep breath. He exhales a sigh. "Are you alright?" She asks. He startles and then nods.

Realizing he doesn't want to talk about Alexa she asks "You are the Watcher that disappeared, and you are an immortal. Correct?" Adam nods. "You studied Methos, the single most boring immortal of all time. Correct?" Adam nods. "Other than his age, if he still lives, I don't understand the fascination."

Adam shrugs. "It was something to do. It also allowed me to avoid other immortals. The fight you avoid is almost as good as the fight you win. Rarely is a fight worth the risk."

An ice-cold shiver goes down Jeanette's back as she has a thought.

"You are a witch who has penetrated the Watchers. Correct? Jeanette nods. You know the penalty for a Watcher who becomes know to their subject…or is a witch. Correct? Jeanette nods. The penalty I death. "Then let's forget about our thoughts on these subjects." Jeanette nods. The bargain has been struck.

Jeanette whispers "In for a penny…"

Adam completes the sentence "…in for a pound."


	16. Chapter 16

Feeling uncomfortable being with Adam alone, Jeanette heads back inside. As she goes in, she sees Arthur coming out. Since the muggle inside is engaged in a conversation he can't follow, he has decided to talk to the other one. As they pass Jeanette says "Arthur, the Ministry really needs to do something about Moody. He's mooning his fireplace again."

"Mooning?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's showing the backside of the moon to people passing by in the floo system again…complete with the large crater."

"I was afraid that's what you meant. Well, it certainly isn't the misuse of a muggle artifact, but I'll talk to someone."

Arthur passes by Jeanette. He sees Adam still standing watching the sky. He goes and stands next to him. There is a small light moving quickly across the night sky. "Shooting star" Arthur observes.

Adam shakes his head and responds "Too slow…satellite"

"Satellite?"

Adam nods "or a spacecraft"

"Space…craft?"

"Since the late 1950's muggles have been launching satellites and later manned spacecraft into orbit around the planet. They are muggle-made moons.

"Really?"

Adam nods. "There are now many satellites in orbit."

"And orbit is in…space?"

"Orbit isn't a place. Space is… space… nothing… above even the air. You know the Earth is a sphere…more or less…?" Arthur nods. "and the Moon moves around it?" Arthur nods. The Moon is a natural satellite orbiting the Earth." Adam smiles, thinking he's explained it.

Arthur nods. "We study the heavens. The Moon goes around the Earth powered by magic as do the fixed and wandering stars. That is why they predict the future." Adam realizes they view the world differently.

There is a long awkward pause. "I have a car that flies…"

"I think he Moon is bigger and further away than you think…." The second part of what Arthur said sinks in. "You have a car…that flies?" Adam is unsure which half of Arthur's statement is more shocking.

Arthur nods with a big smile and an incandescent pride. "It is a 1960 Ford Anglia 105E, light blue. I bought it to figure out how muggles make them go, but ended up enchanting it. It can also be invisible." Adam is stunned. Arthur continues with a secretive voice he adds "I couldn't figure out how the muggles had it working, but I enchanted it… I just don't tell Molly."

"It should be pretty simple. Get a copy of the owner's manual, the big one for do it yourself mechanics, not the basic one that comes with the car for operators." Arthur isn't following. "I'll get you one. It won't explain how everything works but it will explain how to maintain it." Arthur is grateful.

The two go out to the garage. Adam asks "Is there a light switch?"

"We don't use electricity." Arthur uses his wand to illuminate the car.

"Hold that while I pop the hood…" Adam says. Arthur is confused. "I'll open the bonnet." Switching to British terminology. Adam stops and thinks. "The manual for this car will use British not American terms… and there will be drawings…" Adam is thinking about something more than the Zen of auto maintenance. "I'm more familiar with the American… hood – bonnet, trunk – boot, windshield – windscreen, gasoline – petrol, oil pan – sump, battery – accumulator… Grace can't talk to Poppy and Poppy can't talk to Grace… They may speak the same language, but not the terms are different. The words don't mean the same things. Jeanette knows both worlds but not magical healing. They are going to need common ground…pictures." Adam strides off back to the house.

Arthur follows him and catches up as they reach the door. As they come inside, Molly reaches the foot of the stairs with an old herbology book. She gives it to Madam Pomfrey who flips through it searching for the plant she had been trying to describe to Grace. As the others watch, Poppy talks as she flips. "No, no, no, no, no…yes" She turns the book around to face Grace and points.

Grace looks. The book refers to the plant as 'Strong Wind.' Grace says "It is in the mistletoe family…genus viscum…but I'm not familiar with the species. They are a parasitic genus of plants which most people think grow on trees such as oak, but they actually prefer apple trees and others. The genus includes the mistletoe hung at Christmas."

"I agree with the plant being similar to what we also hang at Christmas, but I don't know about… 'genus viscum…' These prefer oak to all other trees."

Adam realizes they two have found common ground and his feelings reach new heights.

Molly is saddened though. "They are extinct."

Poppy responds "No, they aren't. There are still some, we believe, in one forest in Scotland. It is a place we don't go… Donan Wood."

Molly gasps. But she also hears a noise on the stairs. "Ginerva Molly Weasely! You get back up those stairs!"

Troubled as he is, Adam chuckles. "Uh oh… All three names that can't be good. It's okay. Let her come down. She's not going to sleep anyway."

Molly shoots the immortal a withering gaze which is met with a kindly grin. Grace says "She's no bother." Molly relents.

Poppy isn't pleased. "We don't go into that forest because there is an unregistered witch that lives there. No witch or wizard can explore it without being discovered and she values her solitude. She is very dangerous and we don't understand her magic."

Adam clears his throat. "She isn't a witch. She has developed some tricks and illusions. But she is not capable of true magic. What she has is patience. She understands her territory like… no mortal could."

Jeanette's eyes open wide. "You mean?" Adam nods. "Which one?"

"You would know her as Cassandra."

Jeanette gasps. "We haven't been able to keep a Watcher her on her. She has been spotted a few times…when she goes hunting."

"Hunting?" Ginny asks.

Jeanette hesitates to answer a child on this subject. But when Adam just watches her squirm, she explains. "Immortals occasionally seek out others of their kind with the intent to kill them. Cassandra is believed to occasionally hunt the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Arthur is captivated. Molly asks "The Four Horsemen… from the Bible?"

Jeanette says "There is a theory, rather improbable, that there was a group of immortals which inspired the prophesy in the Bible."

Molly commands "Ginny, go to my room and bring me my Bible." Ginny scrambles upstairs. She doesn't want to miss a word of this discussion.

Jeanette continues. "It would have had to be long before the Book of Revelations was written."

Ginny bounds down the stairs and breathlessly delivers the Bible to her mother. Molly looks for the applicable part and reads aloud:

"And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see.

"And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer.

"And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see.

"And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword.

"And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand.

"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine.

"And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see.

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."

Professor Minerva McGonagall thinks back to the discussion she witnessed as a cat in the Hufflepuff common room. Her heart quickens. Just what have they welcomed into Hogwarts? How much danger have they placed their students in? She questions Dumbledore's wisdom. She prays she's wrong. It is hard to reconcile what she saw in his memories with the possibility that he was one of the Horsemen. This is not the time or place to confront him. She is surrounded by healers and those interested in muggles, not fighters.

Molly asks "Why would she hunt such…beasts?"

Adam quietly says "She has her reasons" as he avoids eye contact.

"How could she hope to defeat them?" Arthur asks.

"For centuries she has sought a champion, a chosen one who she believed would defeat them. A Highland foundling, born on the Winter Solstice, who passes through darkness into light and survives to challenge the voice of death. She found him. She also had a secret unexpected ally."

Minerva's mind whirls. She decides to press. "Would you be that ally?"

Adam nods "Guilty as charged."

Molly perks up "So you can enter her forest and get the plant!" Adam shakes his head.

Minerva says "The man you defeated in your memory and the woman you defended…?"

"The woman was Cassandra. Silas was one of the Horsemen."

Minerva challenges "As were you." Adam nods slightly. Jeanette's jaw drops and her eyes open wide.

"Ginny go to bed now." Molly commands.

"Oh Mom!" Ginny protests.

Adam defends Ginny. "I assure you, none of you are in any danger…least of all your child. Let her stay."

"Please?" Ginny beams. Her mother nods nervously.

Looking to Minerva Adam adds "But this is not something she needs to hear about." Out maneuvered, Minerva must consent. Ginny's presence puts a hold on any further discussion of Adam's past.

As the discussion returns to herbology, Minerva guides Adam outside negating the restrictions of Ginny's presence. "Was this champion to defeat the Horsemen?"

"No. Cassandra was wrong. The prophesy was fulfilled though. It said 'an evil one will come, to vanquish all before him. Only a Highland child, born on the Winter Solstice, who has seen both darkness and light, can stop him. A child, and a man.' And that happened when Duncan MacLeod defeated Roland Kantos. Roland learned to use 'the voice', a form of hypnoses from Cassandra. That was the voice of death."

Minerva says "Perhaps. Perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

"Spells are usually cast by voice, including those that kill… What if the prophesy really refers to an evil wizard who uses our form of the voice of death?"

It is not something that Adam ever considered. He ponders before concluding "Perhaps."

"Be honest with me. What did you do with the Horsemen?"

"What does it matter? It was three thousand years ago. Everything has changed…"

"I still want to know."

"I killed people. I planned our raids. I took my share of the plunder."

"Certainly, there was more to it than that."

"Not really."

"You make it sound clinical…impersonal"

"It wasn't…for them. Struggling for your life is about as personal as it gets."

"Have you told Alexa what you are and the things you have done?"

"No. She had enough to worry about. I wanted to show her as much life as I could in the time she had."

"Do Old Ones marry mortals?"

"I've been married about seventy times, always to mortals. 'Till death do you part' has a different meaning between two us and I guess I've never had that level of commitment."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. Grace was married to a mortal. She told him. But as he aged and she didn't, he grew jealous and despite her reassurances, he believed she would leave him. Some say that it is not fair to not tell them, but that is usually from one who is at the beginning of the relationship. A few have made it work. Do people like you marry muggles?"

"We do."

"Do you tell them what you are?"

"It is complicated."

"Yes, it is."

The two look at the stars. Uncharacteristically, Adam breaks the silence. "You live your lives separately from the muggles. We move silently down through the centuries among them. Both of our kinds have members who feel superior because of what they are. I once did. I have come to believe that mortal muggles, at least as a group, are superior."

Something moves in the shrubs. Adam jumps a bit and slides his hand to his sword. "Just a garden gnome." McGonagall explains.

Adam relaxes. He chuckles. "Another difference between our worlds. Our garden gnomes are either molded painted cement or plastic. And they don't move."

The garden gnome blows a raspberry at Adam, who laughs it off. "They don't do that either." McGonagall is not amused.

"I've heard some of the students talking about 'pure bloods' and 'mud bloods.' We don't have that. We are all foundlings."


	17. Chapter 17

Molly comes out and says "We think we have a plan." Adam looks to the stars. Minerva reaches to take him by the arm. He waves her off and she notices him struggling to control his emotions. He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly and then follows Minerva inside.

Grace looks to Adam. He nods. She speaks. "Poppy will prepare the elixir from the Stone." Poppy nods and Grace continues "Jeanette, and anther will apparate…?" Jeanette nods. "…into an alley out of sight near the hospital with one of them taking Adam. Once inside, Adam will explain what is happening to Alexa. Adam will then distract the medical staff while Jeanette administers the elixir, takes Alexa off of the respirator, disconnects the sensors, and apparates out with her. When Jeanette disconnects Alexa, alarms will go off at the nurses' center and they will call a code which will summon others. So, it is crucial that they be prevented from doing so. Can you do it?"

Adam nods solemnly.

Miranda looks at him sternly. "No." She puts up a scolding finger.

"No, what?"

"No. You're not going to kill them."

"Ingrid and Giselle? Of course not. But they are very determined. It will take a lot to distract them. I'll likely need the services of Nick."

"He would travel that far for you?"

"I got him an invitation to the Wild Hunt." Adam says shyly.

"How?"

"I know people, who know people, who know…whatever they are."

Miranda is astonished. An invitation to the Wild Hunt requires the approval of Odin. If one merely encounters a Wild Hunt by chance, they are likely to become the quarry.

"He certainly would be a distraction…"

Grace looks to Minerva. "Will you apparate Adam in and out?"

Minerva looks to Adam and back to Grace. "Yes… If only to keep an eye on him."

Poppy speaks up. "The elixir will keep her alive, but it isn't a cure. Someone will need to obtain the ingredients for the potion I will need for the cure. Minerva, will you speak to Professor Sprout?"

"I will. She has met Cassandra before."

Adam says "Cassandra won't likely cooperate if she knows it for a…friend of mine."

"We may need to have someone else go. Pomona is not one for subterfuge. But there is a certain Potions Master who certainly is."

Poppy protests "Snape?" Miranda nods. "There has got to be a better solution."

"Who is Snape?" Adam asks.

"The Head of Slytherin House."

"Those are the ones who barricaded their door?" Miranda nods, holding back a laugh.

"They have no respect for muggles." Poppy explains.

"Sounds more like fear in this case." Arthur observes. Adam smiles and nods.

"Sounds like he'd be unlikely to help." Adam counters Miranda.

"Perhaps Dumbledore can prevail with him." Miranda reflects.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Adam says.

Adam takes Grace off to the side and has a few private words with her, followed by a hug.

A plan largely formed; the group breaks up and returns to their points of origin.

"Old Ones… TWO of them… IN our house." Ginny says in awe.

"Off to bed with you… And don't tell a soul."

Ginny scrambles off to bed.

Back at the Hogwarts lake, a large bug that was spat out of a fish drags itself from the water.

As Adam and Minerva step from the fireplace to clear the way for Poppy, the professor asks "So what are you worried about?"

"Heh" Adam chuckles as Poppy joins them.

"What?"

"What part of that guy's personality do you think qualifies him to deal with a woman who has been seriously pissed off since the Bronze Age?"

"He has a point Miranda." Poppy concedes.

"What do you suggest?"

"If you send a girl, she will try to recruit her…"

"That must have been what happened to Pomona." Miranda observes.

If you send and older boy, she will seduce him and bind him to her…if she likes him. Otherwise…" Adam shakes his head with a frown.

Miranda and Poppy look to each other in distaste. That plan is rejected.

"If you send a young boy, she will either just watch him, or, if she senses his potential, she will befriend him and want to recruit him for the future. Whoever you send, if she senses any treachery…" Adam draws a finger across his throat.

In the morning, Poppy is awakened by students bringing in a very rumpled Rita Skeeter. "What happened to you?" Poppy asks.

"A muggle tried to kill me."

As Poppy examines her new patient, she asks "How? Were you in the water for a long time?"

"He smashed me and threw me into the lake."

"Are these toothmarks? What bit you?"

"A big fish."

"There are no fish species in the lake that would leave marks like these."

"Giant squid."

"There are no marks from suckers or a beak. They look like they are from a brown trout. But they are huge." Poppy thinks. "Are you an Animagus? Were you in the form of something small?"

"That's preposterous."

Poppy folders her arms and gives Rita a stern look.

"Maybe, not so preposterous." Rita concedes

Poppy nods. "And did he really try to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Did he know you were a witch in another form when he did?"

"Perhaps not, but he's dangerous."

"Absolutely. But not without good reason."

At the Burrow Molly is working in the kitchen and Ginny is reading in her room. Ginny hears a sound and looks out of her window high above the ground. She sees a two wheeled machine coming down the road. It stops. The rider checks a map, looks at a piece of paper and then skeptically at the Burrow. Ginny's jaw drops as the machine comes slowly up the driveway. Ginny bounds down the stairs.

As Ginny hits the bottom floor she sees her mother looking out the window with a look of concern. Molly puts her finger to her lips. "The charms and disguise should get her to leave.

Ginny looks out the window and sees for the first time that the rider is a girl.

The bike motors slowly up the driveway propelled by the slow beat of a large V-twin engine. The girl is wearing a leather jacket. She puts down the kickstand and swings her leg off the bike so she can sit on it facing what appears, to her, to be a ruin. She undoes her jacket.

Molly and Ginny stare out the window between the curtains. "She'll go away." Molly says mostly from hope.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" the girl calls out.

Molly writes a note and ties it to Errol's leg and sends the owl off to her husband.

The girl watches Errol flap away. She steps close to the house and quietly says. "Weasley's, I was asked to come here to help…and get a good meal… by Doctor Grace."

Ginny looks to her mother "We should let her in."

Molly shakes her head and whispers "Interfere not in the ways of the Old Ones for they are subtle and dangerous."

"I guarantee, I can wait longer than you can."

"I can sense that you are in there."

Ginny and Molly look at each other.

"I know you are witches."

The girl walks back to her motorcycle. Molly hopes she's leaving. But she gets out an apple and a knife and begins calmly slicing off a bit. As she slowly eats, she eyes the apparent ruin.

A door slowly opens and the slight young-looking woman passes through. Molly stands with her wand leveled and Ginny tucked behind her. "Molly, your daughter is in no danger from me…neither are you. I am Alex Raven of the Carvetti."

Alex begins to wander about watching the pots being magically cleaned and the family locating clock with amusement.

"Grace called a friend who called me. I was told there is a car your husband is fixing up…and that you are a good cook. It's been awhile…"

Molly continues to track Alex with her wand.

Alex smiles. "I had my first death fighting the Romans in seventy-five. I was born in forty-eight in what is now Cumbria." Alex spots the knitting needles working and giggles.

"But enough about me. Do you ride brooms and stuff?"

"Are you being followed by a Watcher?" Molly asks.

"She's pretty good, but I shook her lane splitting on the M25 near Hobbs Cross. Bikes have an advantage, when it isn't raining. It will take a while for her to find me. That assumes I don't stash the bike, and catch a lift." Alex nods toward the fireplace.

"What is a Carvetti?" Ginny asks.

"My people… They are now only a footnote in a few history books written by people who did not know them. But they are as real to me as you are."

"That is so sad." Ginny says.

"It is. So many…gone. It is the cost of being what I am… But no one is truly dead as long as someone living remembers them."

Ginny looks at Alex with wide eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about young one." Alex pats Ginny's head and smiles.

Molly eyes Alex with suspicion.


	18. Chapter 18

"Look, I'm here to help your husband understand his car. I can see that my being here is a surprise. But that isn't my fault…."

An owl flaps in, but it isn't Errol.

"I see you keep your weapon pointed at me, but I haven't drawn mine on you. Your people say things about mine. We say much the same about yours."

Molly reads the note.

"Molly - Apologies for the late notice. Grace didn't realize that owls don't travel as fast as phone calls (a handy muggle device under the right circumstances) and didn't mention until this morning that you will have a visitor. Her name is Alex Raven. Adam asked Grace to call a mutual friend about somebody that might help Arthur understand the car. It turned out to be her. You can trust her. She is slow to anger except when confronted by injustice…very protective of her friends. If she feels justified, she can be very dangerous. Sincerely Jeanette PS - Every year at about this time, she slips away from her Watcher for unknown purposes. This may be part of reason she is willing to visit you."

Molly looks up from reading the note and sees Alex showing Ginny her sword. She tucks the note into the pocket of her apron.

"It is a Russian Kindjal design. I had the blade lengthened and mounted in this carved handle. It is a single edged blade, but one sharp edge is all I need. It is light, and fast. Would you like to try it?"

Ginny nods eagerly. Molly is nervous.

Alex steps around behind Ginny and places the grip into her hand and guides Ginny's right hand with her own.

"It is lighter than I thought it would be." Ginny exclaims.

"It feels that way because it has great balance."

Alex glances up and sees Molly's concerned look. "I think your mother would say that was enough Cindy Loo Who." Ginny reluctantly relinquishes the blade. Molly flinches as the blade whirls over Ginny's head as Alex tucks it back into her jacket with one quick fluid move.

"Have you eaten?" Molly asks. Alex shakes her head. Molly moves to the kitchen.

"Declaro!" The illusion is removed as a way of expressing trust. Alex is startled and turns toward Molly and gets a view out of the window as she does so. She sees the yard is different. She walks outside and sees everything near the house, except her bike, is different. Her head slowly rocks back as she looks up to see the top of a very tall, but odd, home that hadn't been there when she arrived. Her jaw drops in wonderment…and more than a bit of concern for its structural integrity.

Returning inside, Alex asks "Did you…?"

"I released you from the illusion so you can see our home as it really exists on the outside."

Alex nods slowly.

"Our son, Ron, wrote us and said that spells and curses work differently on Old Ones…some work the same, some work less, some don't work at all."

"Old Ones?"

"Your people dear."

Alex nods. It makes sense.

"Who is Cindy…Loo…Who? And why did you call me that?" Ginny asks.

"Just a fictional character you remind me of."

"Why?"

"Her innocence and trust reached a cynical heart…" Alex has a thought that Ginny may read too much into it and clarifies. "Not that I came here to steal your roast beast." Ginny goes from feeling complimented to confused. Alex need not have worried; Ginny knows nothing of the Grinch.

Ginny asks "How do you learn to be what you are? We go to a school. I should be going next year."

"We learn from others like us, but only after we've had our first death." Molly turns quickly to listen. Alex continues "Many are reluctant to teach."

"Why?" Ginny asks.

"Because…in the end, there can only be one." Alex Raven takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "To take on a student means training someone that you may need to fight to the death."

"That's horrid." Ginny exclaims.

"We are all both predator and prey. We are nearly always alone."

Alex is suddenly alarmed.

Adam is leisurely finishing his lunch alone in a Great Room empty except for a few studying students and a cluster of Slytherins eyeing him with suspicion. Professor McGonagall taps him on the shoulder. He turns to see Minerva, Harry, and Neville.

Professor McGonagall draws herself up to her full height. "Mr. Longbottom has been trained in where to find the required plant and how to recognize it. Mr. Potter is an excellent flyer and his skills will be needed to recover the plant since it grows high up in the trees."

Adam looks concerned. Miranda continues. "I will not subject the older students being attacked or…seduced to her ways…or other things. From what you and Professor Sprout have said she is unlikely to be an immediate danger to younger children. But if anything happens to any of our students…"

Adam glances toward the Slytherin students and puts up a hand. "Is there someplace unoccupied?"

After a long climb they arrive at the observation level of the astronomy tower. Adam looks over the edge as is impressed with the drop.

"Boys, I truly appreciate what you're offering to do. If you go to her forest there are things you must know. First, Alexa getting sick is not your fault. You bear no responsibility for that happening, or for what Cassandra thinks of me, or for what Cassandra may decide to do to Alexa because of me. Second, Cassandra will find you. I'd rather she not know that Alexa is my friend. But do not lie to her. You don't have to volunteer it, but if she asks, answer her truthfully. Third, as I understand it, wizards do not venture into her domain often…" Adam looks to the professor. McGonagall nods and he continues. "… but she has met your kind and will know what you are. Don't try to hide it. She will sense your power and seek to bend you toward her ways in the hope that you will return when mature. Don't argue, just take it under advisement. Be polite." The professor glares at him. "Fourth, she is a muggle. But she does have some magical powers." The professor's jaw drops. "It is said she can take the shape of a wolf, but I believe that is a slight of hand. But, she can use her voice to hypnotize. Whether this last thing qualifies as magic by your standards, I don't know. But if you do as I said, she will have no reason to use it on you."

"Do you understand?"

The boys nod.

"You are to take no risks." He emphasizes.

The boys nod.

"Mr. Longbottom…should anyone question your courage…they will have a quarrel with me. Even if you decide not to go."

Neville turns scarlet.

"Mr. Potter, once more I find myself in your debt."

The boys leave, but Professor McGonagall blocks Adam's path. They watch the boys go beyond earshot. "I noticed that, despite his special skills, you gave Mr. Longbottom a choice, but not Mr. Potter…"

"Neville has more to prove to himself. Harry is driven. I would not want him to think I have any doubts, because I have none."

"You would not question Mr. Longbottom's courage if he decides not to go?"

"No."

Adam begins to step around the professor but she blocks him again. "Why?"

"Because sometimes it takes as much courage to say 'no' as 'yes'. It takes courage to act as you decide, not how others want. I think he knows the consequences of not going."

"And what are they?"

"I'll go…and the odds are, at least one will die."

Minerva allows him to leave and stands alone looking at the view ignoring the cold wind.

Alex is suddenly alarmed and turns grim. She moves to the window and peers out cautiously. Molly and Ginny become agitated watching Alex. "What is she doing here?" Alex says to herself as a Land Rover pulls in to the end of the driveway and turns around.

Alex draws her sword and steps through the door into the garden. A woman with dark shoulder length hair and grey-green eyes gets out. Her face is intense and determined. Molly thinks she that the look of a predator.

"Hunting?" Alex challenges.

The woman exits the vehicle sword in hand. "There are witches here."

"They are friends of mine." Alex moves quickly to dominate a patch of open ground among the shrubs.

"So be it." The woman growls as she moves to enter the open section of the garden, but Alex does not give ground. This is no wizard's duel. This is going to be a street fight between two experienced combatants who will not give any quarter. "It has always taken two Carvetii to kill one Iceni."

Molly commands Ginny. "Hide." Ginny starts to go as Molly steps outside. Ginny peers out a window. Molly knows anything about the ways of Old Ones and she wouldn't care if she did. She will not tolerate a fight in her garden or anywhere near Ginny.

As the women begin to engage Molly yells "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" Sending a disarming charms at each woman. The swords fly out of their hands skittering along the ground to the driveway. The two women are knocked flat to the ground.

To Molly's shock, both women start to laugh. The new arrival catches her breath. "Your 'friend' hits hard!"

They stagger to their feet as Molly watches them ready to cast more spells. "She does. But then, she's protecting her daughter." The women clasp hands and walk off to retrieve their swords, laughing.

As they return, Molly continues to watch them with her wand leveled. The swords are returned to their hidden places under their coats. As they get close, Alex puts her arm around the woman's shoulders and says "This is my teacher, Ceirdwyn." Nodding to Molly, she says "This is Molly Weasley, and…" she points at the door "…her daughter, Ginny."

Ceirdwyn extends her hand. "Pleased to meet you." Molly is shocked by the strength of her grip.

Adam trudges down a hallway on his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Nick glides along next to him. "I'll go and do what I can, but away from this place muggles can't see or hear me. I'm willing, but I just don't think it will work."

Suddenly Adam stops. Nick glides beyond him a bit before noticing. Adam says "Let's try something."

Adam moves quickly toward the main entrance with a confused Nick in tow. They go to where Adam's truck is parked. Nick watches in wonder as Adam gets in. "Get in." Nick glides through the door and stands through the passenger seat giving Adam a slight chuckle.

Adam starts the engine, Nick sails straight up through the top. Adam slowly shakes his head as Nick slowly descends. Adam turns on the CD player. Marc Cohen's "Walking in Memphis" resumes play in the middle.

"Now Muriel plays piano  
"Every Friday at the Hollywood  
"And they brought me down to see her  
"And they asked me if I would  
"Do a little number  
"And I sang with all my might  
"She said  
"Tell me are you a Christian child?"  
"And I said "Ma'am, I am tonight!"

Nick sails into the back only to be confronted by the rear speakers and returns. "How?" Nick asks.

"Electronics. Interfere with it."

Nick cautiously reaches into the dash where Adam is pointing. The music falters a little, then more and more. Adam smiles. Nick returns it.

"You will do the same thing with the monitors down the hall to distract the nurses…" Nick looks worried. "…they will think that patient is dying…" Nick's head droops. "What?" Adam asks.

"Some muggles can see us…the dying…and I don't want to kill…"

"Okay. Important safety point…don't interfere with the machines keeping the patient alive, just the sensors."

"How will I know?"

Adam thinks. "You'll do it from their central station. There are only indicators there."

Ceirdwyn and Alex peer from a window and neither is happy. They watch two women in a Triumph TR6 pick their way along the rough driveway. "Do you know her?" Alex asks.

Ceirdwyn shakes her head. "Just the one."

Molly quickly locks the door.

A stylishly dressed woman with short platinum hair quickly picks the lock and enters.

"What is that French whore doing here?" snarls Ceirdwyn.

"The woman snarls right back "I'm not French."

"Count your silverware. Lock up your sons…" Alex mutters to Molly. "That is Amanda."

"I love you too Alex." Amanda responds with a fake smile.

The second woman waits outside. Amanda goes and gets her. "It is alright. Duncan said it would be safe here."

The second woman appears to Molly to be a girl about the same age as her twin boyss, but she knows that Old Ones don't age so appearance is irrelevant. She watches the new arrivals with her wand in hand, but not leveled at them. The second woman looks around and sees the pot being scrubbed and her eyes roll back and she topples backwards, hitting the floor hard. Amanda shakes her head. Molly moves to help.

"She'll be fine." Amanda says. Amanda nudges the prone girl with her foot. "Get up" embarrassed, she says under her breath while smiling at the others.

"Yeah. Her head is still attached." Alex observes with a grin. "Still." Amanda shoots her a look which drips icicles.

Molly helps the girl to the couch. "How old is this one?"

"She's eighteen." Amanda explains.

"Eighteen…hundred?" Molly asks.

"Just plain eighteen." Amanda clarifies. Molly's mothering instincts kick into gear. She lifts the girl onto the couch and covers her with a comforter.

Amanda makes a face of disapproval. Ceirdwyn is amused.

"This is Michelle Webster. Killed in a car wreck because she got in a snit when her parents didn't give her her own way…recovered in the morgue, nearly got killed by her first teacher, and witnessed her first quickening all within a few days. Bit of a shock really. Witchcraft was a bit more than she could take. She needs to toughen up." Amanda explains as she tosses off the comforter and pulls her to her feet. "Stand up." She scolds.

"I see the junior circuit has shown up." Ceirdwyn says much to Alex' amusement.

"Witches are real?" Michelle stammers. The three immortals nod.

"What else is real?" Michelle's eyes dart about, settling on the innocent looking Ginny.

Alex giggles "More than you'll want to know about right now."

Michelle jumps when there is a thump at the window. Errol has returned. Molly reads the note saying her husband can't leave work early. Molly adds her own note. "You'd better. I'm hip deep in Old Ones here. The first two are talking about taking that car of yours apart…and I've half a mind to let them." An exhausted Errol flaps back toward London.


	19. Chapter 19

Ceirdwyn and Alex find Arthur's car and open the 'bonnet' to expose the engine. "What do you think?" Ceirdwyn asks.

"Straight four, carb… Pretty straight forward. Not high performance… I'd love to shove a Cleveland 351 into it, but there isn't enough room and the whole drivetrain would need to be replaced…and the suspension… Maybe a smaller Mopar…"

"How about just a basic tune up for now?"

Alex nods and takes the top of the air cleaner off. "Well nobody has had this off for a while." She says with disgust as she removes and hits the air filter on the heel of her hand causing a lot of dust to fall out,

"I'll get my tools." Ceirdwyn says before trudging to her Land Rover.

Having no replacement parts, the women will have to make do. Ceirdwyn removes the distributer cap and the wires. She cleans up all of the contact points. Alex removes the sparkplugs and cleans and re-gaps them. The two work like a well-oiled machine.

When they have done what they can, Ceirdwyn says "See if the keys are in it."

Alex checks the ignition and the top of the sunscreen. "No keys, but there is an unmarked button that doesn't look factory." Alex presses the button.

Ceirdwyn mutters "Oh crap." The car and Alex have disappeared.

"What is the matter?"

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Well…you and the car are invisible." Ceirdwyn says as she feels around until she finds the car. "Can you still see the button?"

"Of course."

"Hit it again."

The car reappears. Ceirdwyn is relieved. "Don't touch anything else. He may not have maintained the engine, but… It is enchanted."

Alex gets out. "It is supposed to fly too. Do you think he'd let us borrow it?"

Inside the Burrow, Michelle has come to grips with the unusual things she is seeing. But Ginny is studying her with fascination. Michelle isn't that much older than she is, but, as Amanda has explained, she has had to leave her home and allow her parents to believe she is dead and her body lost. Ginny feels like an old hand around Old Ones, and she has spent more time around more of them than virtually all others of the wizarding world which isn't saying much, but Michelle is not really one of them yet.

"Would you like to come up to my room and play?"

Michelle shakes her head while making a bit of an 'as if…' face.

"So…what does your husband do?" Amanda asks Molly while looking about the kitchen.

"He works for the Ministry."

Amanda nods. "Sounds like it pays well." Molly shrugs. Looking about, Amanda concludes Molly is goodhearted and the Weasleys are not wealthy. Amanda does have certain limits; she will not steal from Molly. "Is it anywhere near Gringotts Bank?"

"How do you know about the bank?"

"In a side alley nearby there is a shop which sells swords. I'm taking Michelle there tomorrow."

"When was your…'first death' dear?"

"850"

Molly puts a roast in the oven with a wave of her wand. "You said you're not French…"

"I'm Norse"

"And Michelle?"

"American… from Seacouver…" Michelle answers.

Molly notices that Michelle is standing near the fireplace as she returns from the kitchen. "You should stay away from the fireplace dear."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping my husband comes home soon."

"He comes down the chimney? Like Santa?" It occurs to Michelle that Molly could be Mrs. Claus if she had white hair.

"No dear. Just out of the fireplace."

Michelle is mystified and curious. How would he come out of the fireplace but not come down the chimney? Is there a secret door at the back? Michelle, not one for respecting parental advice, crouches down to get a better look. She puts her head into the fireplace to look up the flue.

Molly hesitates, she doesn't want to scold a guest, especially an Old One, even if she isn't actually old yet. Ginny gets fidgety and says "Ahhhhh?"

But it is too late. There is a blast of emerald flames. Amanda jumps involuntarily. Michelle screams and rolls back and launches herself backwards covering her face. The flames go over her. Arthur stumbles over Michelle's flailing feet and falls forward on top of her.

Arthur finds himself eye to eye with and on top of a teenage girl he's never met. Michelle screams again. "Get off me! How is my hair? Is it burnt? Do I still have my eyebrows?" She feels for them and is relieved to find them still there.

Arthur rolls off of Michelle and clambers to his feet as shocked as she is. He draws his wand on Michelle. "It's all right Arthur. This is Michelle Webster. She doesn't listen very well. She's the youngest Old One." Molly explains and scolds. "There are two more taking that car of yours apart."

Arthur starts for the door in panic only to run into Alex Raven who is arguing with Ceirdwyn. "How was I supposed to know it would disappear?"

"You knew it could fly!"

"Oh hello. Do you have the keys?"

Arthur is shocked. Three Old Ones have shown up at the Burrow with no warning. "These ladies are Alex Raven, who has come to talk to you about your car." Alex nods. "This is Ceirdwyn… I don't know quite why she's here, but she's Alex' teacher."

Arthur extends his hand and the women each shake it in turn. Arthur is shocked by the strength of their grips.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Michelle being given a hand up. "That is Amanda. I think she's taking Michelle to that shop where the Old Ones go on Knockturn Alley." Arthur shakes Amanda's hand and is impressed with her grip. The only one with a typical grip is Michelle. "Amanda is taking her to get her first sword. From what Ron said, it is like one of us getting our wand."

"Congratulations young lady." Arthur says to Michelle. "Pleased to meet you Amanda." Amanda crinkles her nose at him. Arthur doesn't know, and will never know, that his ten-year-old son has been having vague dreams about Amanda after seeing a drawing of her in the book in Dumbledore's office. Molly would never know that a fantasy bad boy in Arthur had been touched. But then, we all have secrets we never tell or act upon.

"Keys." Alex says extending her hand. Arthur reaches into his pocket, takes out the keys, but rather than hand them over, follows Ceirdwyn and Alex out toward the car. As they walk, something scurries away. Alex's sword flashes. "What was…THAT?"

"Just a garden gnome." Arthur responds.

"I thought those were painted concrete!"

"Ours are quite real. Nasty little pests. They trample flowers and eat the vegetables."

As they walk Alex remains on alert even after they arrive at the car. Ceirdwyn says "Fire it up. You probably will need to let it crank a bit; we cleaned the fuel filter."

"I don't want to burn up my car."

Ceirdwyn is amused. "Just start it." Arthur hits the ignition and, after a couple of seconds, the engine starts. Ceirdwyn smiles at the smoothly running mill.

Arthur turns it off. Ceirdwyn says "She's not for you, you know." Arthur is startled. "Not only is she not Molly, she's nothing like Molly."

Alex, still watching the garden says "Not all that is gold doth glitter, not all that glitters is gold. You are a lucky man…and I suspect, wise enough to know it."

Arthur quietly says "I am."

The two women smile.

Alex says "Not all who wander are lost."

Ceirdwyn grins and with a wink to Arthur responds "The old which is strong doth not wither"

To both women's shock and delight, Arthur says "Deep roots are not touched by the frost." Arthur grins. "Some of us read Tolkien as well."

Alex says seriously "I meant what I said."

Arthur pats her on the shoulder "I know" he says as he walks off toward the house.

After he's gone half way, Ceirdwyn says "You know if she gets in trouble with a witch or wizard, she'll still run back here for him to deal with it."

"Molly would never let anyone put her children at risk." Alex say and Ceirdwyn nods in agreement.

"Do you think she'd allow Ginny to come with us?" Ceirdwyn asks.

"No. Wistman's Wood… Not a chance."

"She'd be safe with us."

"We know that, Molly doesn't."

"Maybe Molly would go with…?"

Professor Snape approaches Professor McGonagall and says "When… were… you planning to leave."

"If you must know, this afternoon. Why?"

"With all due respect to Mr. Longbottom's…considerable…talents, perhaps I should verify the ingredients before you return."

"You are offering to help? Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Very well. But neither you, nor I, will enter the forest."

"Understood."

"Agreed to?" Minerva challenges.

"Agreed" Snape reluctantly concedes.


	20. Chapter 20

Alastor Moody summons rookie Auror Nymphadora Tonks to his office. When she arrives, he cuts directly to the point. "I want you to go and observe Arthur Weasley's home and report back. You are not to be detected."

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything unusual."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Spying on the home of someone who works for the Ministry is unusual…"

"Nymphadora…"

"Do not call me that." Tonks snarls.

Moody softens a bit. "Very well Tonks, I was reprimanded for…demonstrating what I think of people using the Floo system. Tonks' jaw drops a bit. "I saw Dr. Jeanette Fallon pass by with a woman strapped to her…"

"Why would someone do that?"

"Because the woman wasn't one of us!"

Tonks is shocked. "I didn't think that was allowed."

"It isn't! At least not without clearance from the Ministry. This was approved by a group I can find nothing about. I could only find out that Dr. Fallon was working for the Ministry and she was the one who complained. They would not tell me which agency she's working for…but in checking the flight manifest, I did find that her destination was the Burrow."

"So, this is because you were reprimanded…?"

"Of course. Trust no one."

Neville Longbottom arrives in the courtyard with his broom and juggling several books on herbology. Professor Snape looks at him with distain. "Do not rely upon your books Mr. Longbottom. Rely upon what is in here." He pokes at Neville's head.

"Take those back inside Mr. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall says in kindlier voice. She has faith that Neville has already studied the books. She's more than a little worried about his flying as far as they need to go without having to do it with books tucked under one arm.

Indeed, Neville does have problems maintaining his place in the formation, or even a straight course. But eventually they do arrive in a Scottish heather moor not far from a forbidding forest of ancient trees. "That boys is Donan Wood."

"We, we have to go in…there?" Neville stammers.

"Remember what he said Mr. Longbottom."

Neville steels himself. "It will be all right Neville." Harry reassures his classmate.

Neville hands a squirming Trevor to a reluctant McGonagall. "Please take care of my frog."

The two boys fly low and slow into the forest. Once inside, Neville has a hard time flying while looking high into the trees and sets down to walk. Harry flies high watching Neville for guidance. In the moor, Minerva casts protective spells around a log where they can sit and wait for the boys return. Snape casts a spell to start a small fire for warmth. A cold drizzle begins to fall as the two professors huddle around the fire in their robes.

Neville finds himself following a narrow trail. A thought about it gives him a shiver. If he is on a trail, who or what else uses it. Coming around a bend he stops cold at the sight of a large owl opening its huge yellow eyes at him. Except for the eyes, it blends seamlessly into the grey – brown tree trunks. The owl flies away. The drizzle begins to collects in the tops of the trees until it begins to drip down on the boys. Neville draws his robe tightly around himself.

Neville comes upon a downhill slope into a glen. To his shock he realizes that large rocks have been set to form a stair. A wave of terror passes through him as he realizes that the whole forest has been subtlety shaped by human hands over a very long time. Reaching the bottom of the slope, he looks around to establishes his bearings and notices a worn symbol with three joined spirals carved into a rock. Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he glimpses a movement. He looks to Harry and points in the direction where he thought he saw it. Misunderstanding, Harry moves in that direction scanning the tops of the trees.

After a small level area, the path continues down. Neville is chilled to the bone with fear and cold rain. Reaching the bottom, he sees a narrow waterfall plunging into a pond. The next sight is seared indelibly into his memory. A head of a woman breaks the surface of the water. She moves slowly with a graceful nonchalance toward the edge. Neville finds himself rooted to the spot unable to form a thought except an anticipation. She rises slowly from the water as she strolls to the shore. She is not wearing a bathing suit. Neville realizes that he's not breathing.

From his viewpoint, Harry notices Neville is fixated on something but can't see what he's looking at. The woman wraps herself in a grey-green robe and disappears into the brush. Harry lands next to Neville who is still staring at where the woman was on the shore. Neville resumes breathing with a gasp.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asks.

"It was a woman."

"Was it Cassandra?" Harry asks following Neville's eyes. "What did she look like?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She had…" Neville's voice drops to an urgent whisper "…no clothes on." As Neville points to the point where the woman exited the pond the cold rain begins to include some sleet.

"That was probably her." Harry observes. "We should find what we came for and go."

"Harry, look at how this trail has steps…and there is a carving…" Neville points these features out. "…and there was an owl. Harry, I'm scared."

"I wish Hermione was here, she would know what that symbol means. Would you rather fly?"

Neville shakes his head. Harry slowly rises up high into the trees looking upwards. But when he looks down to Neville for guidance, Neville is missing.

Harry, full of dread, returns to his take off point. He sees a disturbance in the fallen leaves. Someone has been dragged silently away. The knot in Harry's stomach tightens. He hopes that what Adam told them will prove to be true. Harry follows the disturbance a short distance through some undergrowth and breaks out onto a narrow trail where the track ends for lack of leaves.

In one direction the trail spirals back toward the pond. Harry concludes that whomever dragged Neville away went the other way. He cautiously follows the trail.

Watcher Debra Adkins has left her car and stealthily moved on to the military brow of a low ridge in a field to observe areas which she could not see from the road. Her subject had nearly lost her in Ottery St. Catchpole but she'd managed to keep herself within range of the tracker she'd attached underneath Ceirdwyn's Land Rover. Debra takes out her binoculars, props herself up on her elbows, and glasses an odd-looking ruin. She sees the Land Rover parked near it. She jots down the license plate numbers of a motorcycle and two other cars also parked nearby. She sketches the road, driveway, and the garage, recording all of the information dutifully in her journal.

Debra is startled by an unusual sound like a flap of a flag. Her head snaps around and is shocked to see a young woman with lavender hair about twenty yards (meters) away. The other woman orients herself and briefly observes the same ruin Debra is watching. Debra remains motionless and silent. The woman moves from her exposed position standing upon the ridge to the rear of it before crawling back to it where her view will not be blocked. Debra had selected her observation point for the same reason. Debra thinks the woman bears a resemblance to the rocker Joan Jett. Debra is shocked to notice that she had gotten her hair color wrong when she sees it is a yellow-green matching the field grass.

The woman takes a position near Debra, but she doesn't notice her in the tall field grass. When there is a breeze rustling the dry grass covering the sound, Debra notes new arrival in her journal. It is unusual to encounter another Watcher in the field, but it does happen when their respective subjects also meet. Debra wonders which other immortal may be present. She is aware that several female immortals originally from the region occasionally disappear about this time of year, most notably Alex Raven. Alex is known to ride a motorcycle. But the woman hidden close enough to whisper to is not Alex' Watcher, Kelly Quinn.

Motionless, Debra watches as the young woman gets out a glass sphere and hold it out toward the ruins. Something inside it begins to spin and she moves it away from Debra and it slows. Gradually the woman swings it toward Debra and it spins faster and faster only to slow after passing by. The young woman focusses in Debra's direction and raises up to look beyond her. As she lowers herself back down, she is shocked to glimpse Debra's eyes watching her through the tall grass only five yards away.

"Merlin's beard" the woman hisses before Debra hears the flapping noise again.


	21. Chapter 21

Debra is shocked to see a brief blurring of reality. But more shocked that she can no longer see the young woman. She rises slowly on her elbows confirming the woman is gone, leaving only the crushed grass.

Mesmerized by his captor's voice, Neville is guided into a small cabin. She releases him. There is a low fire in the fireplace. She adds more wood. Neville shivers. "You are soaked." She gets out a blanket. "Take off your clothes and I'll dry them. Wrap yourself in this" she says holding out the blanket. Neville is frozen in fear. A light amused smile crosses her face. "Oh, very well. I'll step outside."

Neville quickly does as he was told, wrapping himself in the warm blanket before she returns. Looking about the cabin, he sees a large sword. There is a noise and Neville spins around to see her returning. He quickly hides his wand.

She hangs his things to dry near the fire. To Neville's horror she changes into a dry robe with her back toward him. Looking back over her shoulder slowly raising the robe she says "I've been a healer and a concubine. Do you think you have anything I haven't seen young wizard?" With a giggle, she takes a towel and dries her hair.

Neville relaxes into a chair placed near the fire. "I am Cassandra. Who are you and why are you in my wood?" Neville is too tongue tied to answer. He is shocked to hear an owl hoot outside but close by. "Perhaps your friend…"

Cassandra goes to the door and calls out into the gloom "Come in if you want to see your friend and get warm."

Leaving the door, Cassandra puts a pot of stew on the crane and swings it near the fire to heat. "Do you like rabbit?" Not knowing what to say, Neville slowly nods. "Good. The weather is awful. You will stay here tonight. Those two out on the moor can take care of themselves."

There is a shy knock on the door. Cassandra opens it. "Good, my young wizard. I'll get you a blanket. Put your wet things by the fire." Harry's jaw drops and he pales, then blushes. Cassandra winks at Neville and turns her back to stir the stew. Harry sets a speed record. Then sits in a chair near Neville wrapped tightly in his blanket.

"So, why are you in my wood? What do you seek? I know it isn't me. If you were seeking me, you would be more pleased to have found me." Cassandra takes a towel and dries their hair. Interesting scar" she says to Harry. "Well?"

Harry speaks up. "We're looking for a type of mistletoe to make a medicine."

"I see." Cassandra says as she hands each boy a tin plate and a spoon. She takes the pot off and ladles some stew onto each before putting some on a plate for herself. "Tomorrow we'll look for it." She dips cups of water from a bucket and gives them each one. She pours some wine for herself.

Harry looks at Neville in panic. Neville nods. They both look around and see there is only one bed. They look at each other in terror.

Alastor Moody snarls "So…you apparated in full view of a muggle? For God's sake! Have you learned nothing?"

"I don't know that she was a muggle. I didn't see her and then she was right there looking straight at me. Can a muggle do that?"

"Was she dressed as a witch?"

"Well…no…but."

Moody glares at her.

"There were muggle vehicles there…"

Snape and McGonagall huddle around their small fire. "The sun is nearly down." Snape observes.

"I know." McGonagall replies glumly.

"It is sleeting."

"I know." McGonagall replies glumly.

"Do you have a picture of this mistletoe?" Cassandra asks. Neville gets the drawing from his robe. Cassandra examines it. "I think there is some like this near the pond."

Harry stares at the sword. "What is that?" He asks.

Cassandra turns to follow his gaze. "A sword." She explains as if he was daft.

"Yes, but…"

"It's an eighth century Frankish broadsword." She says hopefully.

"Oh" Harry says as it has gone from too little information to too much.

Cassandra is disappointed. She checks the boys under clothing and turns them around to dry the other side. She checks their robes and finds them too damp to turn. "Let's put your wands on this shelf for safe keeping." She reaches for the boys who reluctantly allow her to take them. Cassandra places the wands carefully on a shelf near her sword.

"Wh… whe… where are we going to sleep?" Neville asks.

Cassandra looks at him and then to the bed. The boys swallow nervously.

The boys finish their meal. Cassandra collects their plates. She takes an apple and cuts it up, places a half on each of the two plates, then sprinkles the wedges with some sugar and cinnamon. She hands the plates to the boys. They enjoy the crisp, tart but sweet apple. They eat slowly knowing that the bed is waiting.

It is still early by Hogwarts standards, but there are no evening events or studying to attend to. Darkness comes quickly in the deep woods. Cassandra takes a special pan with a long handle, puts some embers from the fire into it, and slides it between the sheets. The boys look to each other and swallow the last of the apple. Cassandra checks their under clothing and finds them warm and dry. "Toasty. Get into these" she commands handing them back to the boys.

She takes their plates and turns her back. "If you get up tonight… use the chamber pot. Don't go outside. There are things in the woods which hunt by night. For those unfamiliar… to those that the creatures do not answer to, the woods at night can be terrifying."

"It can be terrifying in here as well…" Neville whispers to Harry.

"The things outside may not be all that hunts at night." Harry whispers back.

The boys have quickly changed before Cassandra passes by them to move the bed warmer. Satisfied, she commands "Better get in bed." The boys reluctantly move toward the bed slowly until they realize the first one in will be against the wall and they move quickly with Neville edging Harry out. They pull the blankets up to their chins. Cassandra watches with a giggle.

Sitting down to eat dinner, the Weasley family is outnumbered slightly by sheer numbers but immensely by years of life. The table is covered with hearty comfort foods. Michelle is seated next to Ginny who stares at her in fascination.

"Ginny…Don't stare dear." Molly cautions her daughter. "It isn't polite."

"Mommy…when they go to Knockturn Alley, can I go too?"

"No, dear. Knockturn Alley is not a safe place and the place where they are going in it isn't for us."

Arthur is burning with curiosity. "If they want, I could take them."

"We'll be fine" Amanda demurs. "They don't like us, but they don't stop us. You don't need them seeing us together." Arthur is disappointed. "But, thank you." Amanda thinks for a moment. "It is a shop where swords are traded…not unlike the shop wizards go to…but older." Arthur is satisfied, for now.

"Does the sword choose the Old One?" Arthur asks.

"No. We choose our blades."

Michelle takes a drink and makes a face. The drink is unexpectantly thick and tastes like it was made from some kind of gourd. "Is there a problem dear?" Molly asks. Michelle starts to say something but Amanda catches her eye. Michelle shakes her head but eyes her pumpkin juice suspiciously.

"Mommy, I don't think she's had pumpkin juice before. Maybe she would prefer beer." Ginny observes and Michelle nods eagerly. Molly takes Michelle's drink and goes to the kitchen to get her butterbeer.

The other three immortals watch Michelle with amusement. They know the eighteen-year-old is expecting a beer like she may have sneaked from her parents supply no long ago. A large mug of a hot liquid is placed before Michelle. The other immortals lift their mugs in amusement as the wizards watch with curiosity. Michelle takes a sip. The flavor is somewhat familiar and Michelle tries to place it. She decides that it tastes like hot cream soda with a bit of rum. Before she can react, she sees a subtle but chilling look in Alex Raven's eyes that tells her that showing any displeasure will have consequences… severe consequences… from which Amanda will not likely be able to shield her. Michelle takes a second mouthful without lowering her glass hiding her face until she can put a smile on it. Alex nods.

The boys huddle in bed, not wanting to watch Cassandra but unable to look away. The flickering firelight illuminates Cassandra as she changes from her robe into clothing and a cloak of mottled greys, greens, and browns. She smiles and approaches them. "Sleep well my young wizards. I have some things I must do. If you were a bit older, I would take you on an adventure." She smiles and the boys blush. She gently pats each on the cheek.

Cassandra slips her sword under her cloak and steps out into the sleet.

"Wha… What do you think she meant?" Neville asks.

"I don't know. Perhaps she meant the zoo."

"I think I'd like to go to a zoo." Neville says hopefully.

"More likely snogging would be involved."

"That's what I thought too. The zoo would be better." Neville says as he hides deeper under the blanket. After a long silence, Neville says. "You don't think she meant getting in with us…do you?"

"I'm trying not to…think about it." The two move further apart.

After another long silence, Neville says "Do you think she would have clothes on?"

"Neville, please stop."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"That is her plan. Remember? We were warned."

"This isn't going as we planned Harry. We've seen things Harry." There is a long silence before Neville adds "It was nice."

"Silence" Harry commands. The boys move to be back to back.

Hermione and Ron eat their dinner. Unlike Cassandra's cabin where bed times comes shortly after sundown, they will be up for hours studying and lingering over dinner. They are concerned because Harry and Neville have not returned as expected. Hermione says "I can't keep thinking about Hansel and Gretel."

"Who?"

"A fairytale. During a famine a stepmother takes two children out into the woods to be left on their own. They find a house made of gingerbread and covered with candy. It turns out to be owned by a witch. They eat some of the house, then she invites them in, and feeds them."

"Weren't they lucky…" Hermione gives him the look. "Well… It sounds good."

"She locks them in and feeds them well to fatten them up so she can eat them when they are plump."

"Witches don't eat children." Ron says in disgust. "We're not cannibals."

"In this story, this one is. She orders Gretel to light the stove so she can cook Hansel. Then she tells Gretel to get in the stove to see if it is getting hot. But Gretel fools the witch and shoves her into the stove where she burns up."

"Muggles tell their children stories like that? That is horrid."

"The children find the witch has a treasure in jewels which they take along with some food and they find their way home. Their mean stepmother died while they were gone and they and their father live happily ever after."

"Thieves and murderers."

"Lucky survivors."

"A witch would not do that… well… the house sounds good… not very practical, but good… and she might have jewels. But they don't eat children."

"It is only a fairytale. People say all sorts of things about those they don't understand."

Ron nods. "Do you think Cassandra has them trapped and being fattened up?"


	22. Chapter 22

After dinner and dessert, Molly invites the Old Ones to spend the night. Alex Raven says "I can't impose on you. I've got a bedroll on my bike."

"Nonsense, we have plenty of beds. All of our sons are away."

Ceirdwyn says "That is very kind, but I've got…" A scolding look from Molly stops the two-thousand-year-old warrior cold. "Thank you." Ginny beams a huge smile. "At least let me help you clear…" Molly smiles and with a wave of her wand, the plates fly in formation to the kitchen sink where they are washed. "…or not." Ginny giggles and Alex winks at her. While they share amusement in Molly not having any use for help, Alex also knows that Ceirdwyn was blocked from what she really wanted which was to talk to Molly privately.

Alex says "Perhaps Ginny would like to go for a night bike ride?" Ginny's eyes open wide and she looks eagerly at her parents. Arthur and Molly look concerned.

"Not without a helmet, eye protection, and leathers." Ceirdwyn cautions.

"Do you think I'll dump it?" Alex counters with characteristic confidence.

"Not on purpose…" Ceirdwyn responds.

"She can wear mine." Alex says.

"Only if her parents agree."

Molly and Arthur are still concerned for Ginny's safety.

"So, Arty, how about you go first to check it out?" Alex asks. Arthur is nervous but is not about to let a chance to ride with a muggle pass. He nods.

Before Arthur has time to think about it he has his head in a helmet and is being stuffed into Alex's leather jacket which is too small for him. He's escorted outside. Alex starts the big twin and uses her thumb to direct Arthur to sit behind her as she retracts the kickstand.

Ceirdwyn helps Arthur to put his feet on the rear pegs. Ginny is bouncing on one foot and then the other in excitement. "Put your arms around her and hold on tight. Lean with her." Ceirdwyn instructs. Arthur nods nervously, his mouth too dry to answer.

Molly nervously watches Alex ride the motorcycle down the driveway. The lights move down the road.

Arthur is jostled around as the bike moves down the gravel road. When they get to a paved road, Alex calls back "Hold on! I'm going to drop the hammer!"

Arthur is confused. "You dropped a hammer?"

There is no response except acceleration. As their speed stabilizes, Arthur begins to enjoy the ride looking over Alex's shoulder.

As Amanda and Michelle get their things from their car and Ginny watches for her father's return, Ceirdwyn gets a moment alone with Molly. "Long before I was born, society was different. Men hunted and they were gone for long periods. Women were in charge of the camp. When the men returned, women decided if they were worthy to… be with… So, women had… what the men wanted and they had to obey the women while they were in camp. The female moon rather than the male sun was worshiped. When people started planting crops and raising animals, knowing the seasons became more important and they paid more attention to the sun. Eventually they set stones to track it."

Molly nods.

"There are still a few who follow the old ways… Alex and I sometimes join them…at Wistman's Wood… "

Molly senses something is coming.

"They are mortal muggless and practice their beliefs in secret to avoid being accused of being…witches."

Molly's feeling grows stronger.

"We… I was thinking that maybe you would let us take Ginny…"

The prosecutor arrives to find out why he's received nothing about the headless burned corpse. The lead detective looks at him in surprise. "No one told you?" The prosecutor shakes his head in confusion. "The Yard called and sent over some guys… they took everything."

"The body?"

The detective nods.

"The head?"

The detective nods.

"The photos"

The detective nods.

The prosecutor slumps. "And you let them…?"

The detective nods. "They had the right credentials. The man said an international agency had taken jurisdiction."

"Did he say which one?"

"No."

The prosecutor is exasperated. The nature of this case has made it high profile and a successful prosecution would add to his reputation and advance his career. He gets what information he can, including a copy of the receipt for the evidence and leaves.

As Alex and Arthur idle up the gravel road, Alex spots something she'd missed on their way out. There are tire tracks headed up into a field not far from the Burrow. The grass is pushed down going away from the road, but there are no tracks coming back out. Alex turns off to follow them which takes Arthur by surprise. "That's the wrong turn" he cautions.

"Somebody drove in here recently. Those tracks weren't here this afternoon. They didn't come back this way." This gets Arthur's attention. The Borrow is located on the outskirts of a muggle town with several other wizarding families not very far away.

They arrive at a car stashed not far from the road behind some bushes. There is nobody with the car, but there is some indication that someone has continued on foot. Alex shuts the bike off and it takes a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Someone walked that way" Alex whispers and points. Arthur nods.

Alex reaches under her jacket being worn by Arthur and retrieves her sword. Arthur holds up a finger and then retrieves his wand. " **Muffliato" he says to Alex's confusion. Arthur explains "That will prevent us from being overheard." Arthur points his wand at the car. "Evanesco" The car disappears. He points to the bike. "Evanesco" The bike disappears. Alex looks at him angrily. "They are still there, just invisible."**

 **"** **Very handy" Alex admits. She begins to stalk down the trail left by whomever left the car.**

 **Arthur puts his hand on Alex's sword arm. "When we find whoever is in there. I have…less … harmful ways…" Alex nods.**

 **"** **I'm sure I lost my watcher and that isn't her car. Amanda's has been…decommissioned… They probably don't know about Michelle. So, whoever is up there is either trailing** Ceirdwyn, is taking a leak, or is studying your family."

"Decommissioned?"

"Yeah. Amanda, on a bridge, with a shotgun."

"She murdered him?"

"Well, as I heard it, he was trying to kill several immortals including her. He tried to kill her in her sleep first, and she killed him in a fight. She's a thief, not a killer…" Alex explains without providing Arthur with a warm and fuzzy feeling about Amanda. In fact, she reinforced what Wizards think of Old Ones. **Her next words cause ice water to metaphorically trickle down Arthur's spine "…like me."**

Arthur looks at her in horror. She looks away so he won't see her grin. and says "Well not at the moment, seeing as how I have you and your 'less harmful' ways." Still looking away, she indulges herself with a silent laugh.

"The problem is that we don't want a Watcher to report that there is anything odd going on at your home. We also don't want them to disappear and have another one sent to investigate" Alex cautions. "And when we get back, Arty, you and I are going to have a long serious talk…"

Alex Raven motions for Arthur to remain and stalks ahead far enough to see Debra rubbing her ears and working her jaw. She realizes that she and Arthur were not silenced but Debra's hearing was blocked. She goes back to Arthur.

"She is having her hearing blocked. It isn't that she can't hear us, she can't hear anything. She'll know something is going on."

"The spell makes a sound like mosquitoes in their ears."

Alex shakes her head. "Make her car and my bike visible, stop interfering with her hearing, and walk home."

"What are you going to do?"

Ron pictures himself in a gingerbread house getting fatter. An old muggle woman pokes at him and deems him to be fat enough. He is shoved into a large oven which begins to get hot. It makes him queasy. "Where do they get such ideas?" He mutters to himself.

"Not all witches were bad in muggle stories." Hermione lectures. "There was Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, in "The Wizard of Oz" who was the most powerful witch in the realm. She traveled in a magic bubble and even the Wicked Witch of the West had to respect her. The muggle in the story, Dorothy, didn't believe she was a witch because she was beautiful…" Hermione sees Ron eying her. "Well, anyway, the Munchkins celebrated and sang songs to Dorothy. I used to love that part…before I learned I'm a witch. There were Samantha Stevens and her daughter Tabitha. They cast spells by wiggling their noses."

"Where do you suppose she went?" Neville asks as the two lay on their sides facing away from each other with their legs drawn up.

"How would I know?" Harry responds.

"When do you think she'll be back?"

"How would I know?"

"Do you think she'll really help us?"

"I don't know."

"Will she let us go tomorrow?"

"I think if she doesn't, there is nothing that will stop Professor McGonagall from coming for us."

"What about Snape?"

"I don't think he could stop her."

"I mean, would he come."

"Eventually, to collect our bleached bones for some potion."

"Really?" Neville panics.

"I don't know." Harry snarls.

They would both be shocked to know that Cassandra has crept close to the shelter conjured by the two professors. They have created a fire for warmth and light. But it has rendered the area outside alien and dark. They don't see the immortal who accepts the darkness for it renders her invisible. She wears it like a cloak. They don't hear her moving closer carefully placing each foot and moving only when they speak. Their comforts provider her with the protection of stealth. Their avoidance of discomfort provides her with unlimited mobility while restricting them. She is part of the night while they struggle to recreate the day. Cassandra is one with the environment, they are disconnected from it.

In the morning, they will see her footprints and their blood will run cold as they try to recall what they discussed and what the person who left them may have heard. But tonight, they are oblivious to the muggle observing them.

Debra is relieved when the buzzing in her ears ends as mysteriously as it started. She returns to watching the ruin and is disappointed to see the people along with her subject have gone back into it. She watches as the man in the undersized leather jacket returns on foot carrying the helmet. She ponders where the woman and motorcycle went.

Suddenly she becomes aware that there is someone behind her. Thinking it is the woman who had disappeared right before her eyes, she says "Reappeared, have you?" as turns. She gasps as she sees Alex standing there, sword in hand.

"I think you know who I am." Alex says and Debra nods. "Stand up." Debra gets up. Alex is not her subject, but she is her student and is mentioned frequently with pictures in Ceirdwyn's file. Debra is nervous because being identified by an immortal can result in the death penalty. Alex reaches and takes Debra's notes. She reads them briefly.

"Ceirdwyn and I meet up to remember our people this time of year when we can." Debra nods. "We don't need people watching us when we do. Your people honor their war dead, don't they?" Debra nods. "We are all that is left from peoples nearly lost to time. It is deeply personal. Do you understand?" Debra nods.

"Say it."

"I understand."

Alex hands back Debra's notes. "Good. Now get out of here and if I find you again, the Watcher's will be remembering one of their own." Debra's eyes go to a glint of steel as Alex drives her message home with her sword's slight movement.

Alex walks Debra back to her car and, as she closes the door, she tells Debra "You should thank whatever gods you believe in that Ceirdwyn wasn't the one who found you spying at this private time."

Debra can't resist asking "Who were those other people?"

Alex's eyes narrow. Debra lets the matter drop.

Alex follows Debra as far as the highway before doubling back. Arriving at the Burrow, she goes to Arthur who cringes a bit thinking he's about to be scolded. Instead Alex says "I looked at her notes. She wrote that a woman appeared, moved near her, observed your home, used some sort of device, and then disappeared with a sort of flapping noise. Her hair may have changed color. It wasn't a Watcher. Anything you want to tell me?"

Arthur shakes his head.

"It sounds like one of your people. Were you setting us up?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No." He turns to Molly. "An Auror? A Metamorphmagus?"

Molly pales a bit and then flushes with anger. "There can't be many of those…"


	23. Chapter 23

"What is an aura? What is a meta..morph…?" Ceirdwyn asks.

"Auror." Arthur corrects. "They investigate crimes involving the Dark Arts. A metamorphmagus can change their appearance at will. Changing hair color would be an example. The device could have been a number of things, but most likely a sneakoscope. They detect…sneaks."

Michelle looks at the Weasley's nervously.

"What are the dark arts?" Amanda asks.

"There are wizards who study…evil subjects because they desire power or just to be cruel. There are certain spells which are unforgivable. They can kill, cause pain, or steal ones will." Arthur explains.

"Apparently, humans don't have a monopoly…" Alex Raven mutters.

"We are human dear." Molly corrects. "Just with…something extra. You mean muggles…non-magical folk."

"Why would one of these…Aurors… be investigating here?" Ceirdwyn asks Arthur.

"I don't know. I work for the Ministry in a division which investigates the bewitching of muggle-made objects…in case they find their way back into a muggle's possession. Aurors are… they operate on another level."

"Secret police… Gestapo…" Alex snarls to herself. Molly, recalling the first note about Alex is alarmed. Alex is holding her sword; Molly hears a slight sound and looks to see the Alex's knuckles are white with the tightening of her grip. Looking up, she sees Alex's jaw is set and her face is grim.

Molly moves cautiously to Alex's side and caresses her straining forearm. In a snap, Alex turns to her. "Relax dear… No one here practices the Dark Arts."

"You think because you are innocent you have nothing to fear? Those that think so have often been among the first to fall victim." Alex takes back her coat, slips her sword back into it and walks out into the night.

"Where is she going?" Ginny asks.

"Hunting" Ceirdwyn admits.

Ginny looks with panic to her parents. Molly asks "I trust she isn't hunting rabbits or garden gnomes…is she?"

Ceirdwyn shakes her head slowly.

"And what will she do if…" Arthur asks.

Ceirdwyn takes a deep breath. "Alex spent much of the Second World War in the Warsaw Ghetto… After the end, she hunted those that profited from what happened there."

"And when she found one…?"

"May God have mercy upon their souls, for she had none."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asks Ceirdwyn. Ceirdwyn lowers her head,

"It means she killed them Ginny." Arthur explains. Ceirdwyn nods sadly.

"She…?" Ginny stammers.

"Yes" Ceirdwyn confirms.

"She protects from harm those she decides are worthy of it. My guess is that she has found you worthy. Most people will pursue something until they decide that they have tried long enough. She is an exception. Those of us old enough to have had encounters with your people can sense the difference between you and mortal muggles. If she finds one of yours spying on your home…" Ceirdwyn shrugs.

"She'll kill them?" Molly asks.

"It depends upon what they do. If they resist capture…"

"Arthur?" Molly pleads.

Arthur writes a note and ties it to Errol's leg. "Auror Moody" Errol flaps out into the night.

Arthur goes to the door, pauses, looks back, and then starts to leave. "Please be careful." Molly cautions.

Arthur smiles. "Of course."

Arthur heads for the area where Debra had been. "Accio Kindal!"

From the darkness a voice can be heard. "What the… Stop that! Aaaaa! Let go! You son of a…!" To Arthur's surprise Alex is being dragged through the tall grass gripping her kindal which she has trapped inside her coat with all of her strength. Alex digs her heels in but gets flipped onto her face, she whips herself around onto her back again and digs her heels in again. "Cut it out! I'm trying to make sure your family is safe!" Arthur doesn't relent.

"Interfere not in the affairs of witches and wizards for we are not always subtle." Arthur informs her. When Alex has been dragged close enough, Arthur says "incarcerous!" Vines envelop Alex.

"Cut it out!"

"Silencio!"

Alex wriggles silently in her fury.

"Now… Except the worst of those into the dark arts, WE DON'T kill. If we use magic on muggles, it is to deflect them, not harm them. They should not know that anything unusual has happened. But since you already know, I treated you as I would a witch."

By now Ceirdwyn and Molly have caught up. Ceirdwyn starts laughing and pointing at her student. Molly is aghast as Alex struggles. "Arthur? Is this a good idea?"

Ceirdwyn suppresses her laugh long enough to tell Alex "If you stop struggling, he'll probably let you go."

"Arthur?" Molly says. Arthur nods.

Alex slowly stops struggling.

Ceirdwyn nudges the prone Alex with her foot. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Alex nods.

"If he did that to you, imagine what one of those Aurors would do… and I say 'would' not 'could' because I think Arthur has capabilities he didn't use. He might have, if he wasn't so nice."

To everyone's surprise, Alex says "Yes" despite not being released. The vines begin to loosen on their own.

Molly says to Arthur "Ron did say some spells don't last as long on Old Ones."

Amanda, Michelle, and Ginny arrive. Michelle's eyes show white all the way around in panic. She looks to Amanda. Amanda is seeing possibilities. Ginny is upset.

"So, Hermione…we'll need to get an early start tomorrow." Adam says as he sits with her and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione looks confused. "You can. I'm taking the floo system."

"I've done that…not a fan of it. I'll let you control the radio."

"Let me see… an extra hour in bed and hopefully news about Harry, or fiddling with the radio…"

Ron goes to the window and sees the sleet has built in from the direction his friends are in. "Do you suppose they have shelter?"

Adam responds "They are either with the professors or she has taken them in. She would not leave them out alone in her forest. They are too great a commodity…and she is a healer."

"But… You were worried…?"

"Not about their physical safety… They may find it impossible to not return."

Indeed, in five years, one of the two would secretly return. He stayed for much of the summer. He learned about the plants of the forest and their medicinal uses. He would learn to wield a sword. He would gain a new confidence and conquer fears unimaginable now. The young man who walked out of the forest was not the boy who walked in. What he did not know, and she did not suspect, at that time was that it would not be him helping Cassandra but she helping him at the time of greatest need. For three thousand years her predictions had been ill received and discounted at best. But this highly unlikely warning was heeded.


	24. Chapter 24

As they head back inside, Ceirdwyn takes Arthur aside. "We may laugh and it may have been misguided, but don't forget that she said, through her actions, 'Nobody harms this family, not tonight, not on my watch' and she put herself on the line to enforce it."

Arthur nods "She barely knows us; don't you think it may also have been a continuation of what she was doing before?"

"She knows you better than you think. You are doing a generous thing for a friend of a friend. We don't take that lightly. So, it is more than a hatred of secret police."

Arthur astounds Ceirdwyn saying "During the Second Muggle World War, my people, some of them, took action." Ceirdwyn's jaw drops. Arthur nods and continues "There were these flying bombs that made a strange loud buzzing noise. If you flipped them over, they crashed rather than reach the coast. They could only do it at night when they would not be seen. Some also worked with bomb disposal units causing mechanisms to fail. I heard a few overtook enemy reconnaissance flights although they were forbidden. I wonder what those pilots reported when they got back, if they reported it at all."

"A broom can go that fast?"

"You need to wear goggles."

As they walk toward the house, Ceirdwyn says "It was pretty funny…"

Arthur nods. "I didn't expect her to hold on so hard. I was only trying to disarm her." After a long pause he continues "But, it was funny…"

Michelle tries to sleep in Ron's bed. Amanda is sound asleep nearby. Michelle startles at every sound and the Burrow creaks like an old ship. She thinks she hears footsteps from above. "Pssst… Pssssst… Amanda… Amanda wake up."

Amanda rouses slightly, but continues to sleep.

"Amanda."

Amanda stirs. "You should have before bed. I think they have a privy out in the garden."

"What? …No."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with the stink if you use the chamber pot."

"No… There is something in the attic."

"I'm sure they have lots of stuff stashed up there."

"No… Something is walking around."

"Probably a cat or a mouse. Go to sleep."

"There are footsteps. I can't sleep."

"Well, pretend to sleep until you do… or at least until I do." Something bangs on a pipe. Amanda's eyes open wide. Michelle sits bolt upright.

"Mouse huh?"

Amanda relaxes recalling what Molly told her. "It is probably just the ghoul."

Michelle shivers. "The what?"

"Ghoul. Molly said it doesn't leave the attic. Go to sleep."

"Amanda…?" Michelle is just eighteen, but right now she feels more like eight.

"I'm not holding you."

"I need a drink."

"Go get one. I think there is more butterbeer in the kitchen."

"Go with me…?"

"Nothing here is going to cause you permanent harm. You want to go…go, otherwise go to sleep. You're going to see plenty of strange things tomorrow. The people there won't be as friendly."

Michelle reluctantly curls up into the monster defense position she perfected as a child and pulls the covers over her head.

Adam watches the fire from the couch in the deserted Common Room. He hears a slight sound and sees Hermione sneaking down the stairs. "I'm scared…to go by that…place…alone. I'll ride with you."

"I'll be happy for the company."

Minerva asks Snape "Why did you volunteer to come?"

"I have my reasons."

"Care to express them."

"No."

Arthur and Molly talk quietly in bed. "I never thought I'd meet even one, but now there are four right here in the house." Molly observes.

"I'm sure the Ministry will want to know what is in that place they go. But I'm more interested in why they had an Auror here…and why Errol has not returned."

"I'll offer to go with them again. The other two want to take Ginny to Wistman's Woods."

"Really?"

"It has to do with an old religion…old by their standards."

"Old by their standards?"

"Before agriculture…"

"That would be from before they were born…by thousands of years."

"There are still some believers. But they go to remember their peoples. I think they are Christians."

"You didn't agree."

"No. I think that is why Alex asked to take Ginny for a ride…to gain our trust."

"Subtle and dangerous…"

"I don't think they would allow her to come to harm. I think they mean for her to learn about a time when women were in charge."

An owl arrives at the Hogwarts Owlery. When checked, the keeper is shocked to see the note is addressed to Sir Nicholas.

In the grey dawn Hermione rides with Adam as they drive slowly through Hogsmeade. Nothing is stirring. Adam has a large cup of coffee, light and sweet, in the cup holder. Hermione, dressed in her muggle clothes, carefully holds a large brown paper bag. They will be eating breakfast on the road. Adam takes a sip and savors the warmth. "There is a cup for you too."

Hermione gingerly reaches in and gets out a cup. She observes how Adam has opened a small section of the lid and she does the same. She peeks inside to see a murky tan liquid. She sniffs it. "This isn't tea."

"Nope. Coffee."

"I don't drink coffee."

Adam shakes his head and smiles. "You mean you don't drink coffee yet."

"I'm British. We drink tea."

"It is light and sweet. It is like a gateway drug for coffee." Adam grins.

Hermione sniffs it again. There is no denying it, smell is more enticing than tea.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Americans drink coffee."

"Who cares… Are you American?"

"I'm not anything…or maybe I'm everything. It is a big world Hermione, and it is always changing. Americans drank tea… until it was taxed."

Hermione takes a skeptical sip. It isn't tea, but it will do. Adam glances over and smiles. "What?" Hermione challenges.

"Your world got a little bit bigger."

Michelle has spent a sleepless night and goes downstairs as soon as it is light enough to navigate the labyrinth of halls and stairs to get away from whatever is in the attic.

When she gets to the kitchen, she looks outside into the dawn light. She is surprised to see legs sticking out from under Ceirdwyn's Land Rover. Michelle finds the butterbeer and pours herself a glass. Alex wriggles out from under the Land Rover with her quarry and brings it inside.

"Good morning Michelle. Your big day huh?"

Michelle nods sleepily.

"Is Amanda going to teach you how to use it?"

"I suppose."

Alex takes a deep breath. "Listen. You need to learn. There is no 'I suppose' about it." Alex become increasingly incensed. "Your… life… depends on it."

Michelle nods meekly.

"I'm serious."

"I get it."

"Do you?"

"An immortal offered to train me. But he planned to screw me and then kill me. I saw Duncan kill him."

Alex nods grimly. "Good."

"Good? It was horrible."

"It removed your illusions."

Alex holds up a small plastic box and shows Michelle. "Found it." Alex grins.

"What is it?"

"A tracking device. It was under her truck. Now, how devious is an eighteen-year-old girl from Seacouver?"

A grin creeps across Michelle's face. Alex hands the device to Michelle then follows Michelle out to the main road. Michelle neatly tosses it into the back of a passing produce truck. Michelle looks to Alex for approval and gets a big grin.

"If she doesn't train you…you call me, and I will."

Snape and McGonagall stare in horror at the footprints close to their magical shelter.

The boys rouse as Cassandra serves them bowls of porridge.

Dumbledore wanders into Hufflepuff and finds Professor Pomona Sprout. Pomona is startled. "They haven't returned?"

"Not yet." Dumbledore sits down, puts his hands together, and peeks over his glasses. "Tell me of the Witch of Donan Wood."


	25. Chapter 25

The boys and Cassandra emerge into a forest transformed by the weather into a wonderland. The air is now clear, cold, and crisp. The branches glimmer with ice which falls, glittering, to the ground. They follow Cassandra to an area where the mistletoe grows.

Neville spots his quarry and Harry flies up to retrieve a small portion of one for the potion and a berry from several others for propagation at Hogwarts as Professor Sprout instructed. As they watch Harry, Cassandra says. "I can sense that you are a powerful young wizard. In a few years, you should return. I have things to teach you."

Neville's stomach drops. "Wh…wha…what things?"

"About plants, animals, healing…life."

Neville nods nervously.

Cassandra smiles warmly. "Good. When you return…we'll share my bed." Neville doesn't know why exactly, but he turns crimson and is no longer cold. Cassandra giggles. "When you are older…" She puts an arm around him and pulls him close. "Your friend is also powerful and welcome, but I sense that his path goes another way."

Harry returns to the ground.

"Thank you so much. We should be leaving now. They didn't expect us to stay overnight. They will be worried… at least one of them will be." Harry informs Cassandra.

"I'll walk you out." Cassandra counters. "We will also wrap that in some damp moss."

As Adam and Hermione drive along, Hermione asks "What if I didn't like the coffee?"

Adam shrugs. "Then we would know that you don't like coffee." Hermione nods. "Life is about change…learning new things."

"I like learning new things." Hermione says and Adam nods. "Did you really see Jesus, but weren't paying attention?"

"I wasn't paying attention that time."

"But you were another time?"

Adam nods in response. "You don't think I'd give Dumbledore all of what I have at the beginning do you?"

Hermione ponders. "Why not?"

Adam grins. "Always leave them wanting more."

Hearing voices in the kitchen, Ginny bounds down the stairs. She greets Michelle and Alex Raven with a huge grin. "Can I go for that ride now?"

"Your parents didn't say 'yes' to that." Alex cautions.

"They didn't say 'no' either." Michelle observes.

"No, they didn't… Do you know where one of the most dangerous places in the world is located?" Michelle shakes her head as Ginny watches in fascination and hope. "In between a mother and her offspring… I didn't live this long by being stupid." Ginny's face falls. "But there is no harm in showing her the bike."

As Michelle hunts through the kitchen for food, Alex takes Ginny out to explain her bike. It is all very new to Ginny and she pays close attention as Alex explains its workings.

"Amanda is going to take Michelle to Diagon Alley." Ginny observes. "Why?"

"There is a place where she can get her first sword."

"I know, but why is it there? Is magic used? Do goblins make them?"

"It was there before the rest of the area was built up. It used to be a smithy of unusually high quality. No magic is used. No goblins. Now the owner trades in swords and doesn't make them. The trade is now exclusively with people like me, and we're no longer welcome there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose because the wizarding world doesn't like others being around."

"Why? I like you and the others."

"I'm glad you do… I like you too."

"But why don't others?"

"Maybe because we aren't the same so they want us to go away. My people aren't too friendly to them either. Different isn't good or bad, it is just different. My people, your people, muggles…need to be more accepting. I've seen things…" Alex grows sad and grim, but it passes. "You give me hope small one." Ginny beams. Growing dark again Alex concludes "I've been guilty of some of it myself."

Returning inside with Ginny, Alex takes her leave saying "I'm going to take a look to see if that Watcher or the witch has returned."

Harry and Neville are spotted by the professors as they emerge from the forest. "Oh, thank goodness." Minerva says to herself.

As they arrive, Snape says "You are… tardy. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry hands Professor McGonagall the mistletoe. Minerva says "Well done. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

The four take off to fly back.

Madam Pomfrey reads up one more time on the applications of the elixir and the curing potion. She steels her nerve for what is to come. She is curious to see how muggle doctors work with their mysterious devices, but she has never gone so deep into the muggle world. She draws some comfort that she will have compatriots who are muggles, yet is in its own way beyond her comfort zone. She knows that once Grace removes the breathing tube, she will have only a moment to get Alexa to swallow the elixir. Grace had considered the possibility of using Alexa's 'feeding tube', whatever that was, but she had nixed the plan because nobody knew if that would cause a problem with the effectiveness of the elixir upon which everything depended. She was going to need to work both quickly and accurately in an unfamiliar environment under threat of discovery.

"Troubled?" Dumbledore asks, shocking Poppy who had not heard him enter.

Poppy nods. "I want to be ready."

"You will be."

Sir Nicholas has the caretaker of the owlery unwrap the message that has come for him. As a ghost, he is unable to perform such actions. He looks at the message with joy, and then disappointment. It is an invitation to the Wild Hunt which is to start that evening at Wistman's Wood. "Could you have this framed and hung in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

The caretaker nods. "Is this as good as the headless ghost hunt?"

"It is better. But I can't go. The man who got this for me needs my help. I fear that by turning it down, I will offend the one who granted it… There won't be another." Sir Nicholas observes sadly.

"Perhaps…" The caretaker says as there is a disturbance among the owls. He turns to see a raven has landed and is observing. "But he does honor loyalty…"

The raven turns its head following the conversation.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for centuries, but I shall not betray the man who made it possible…even if it means I won't ever get another chance. But I can treasure the invitation. It is settled."

"Shall we send a response?"

"Yes. I'll leave you to write it." Nicholas drifts away.

The raven cocks its head. "You heard?" The caretaker says to the raven. The raven nods and flies away followed by the owl without the unnecessary return note. The caretaker watches the two birds disappear into the distance.

As they near their destination, Hermione notices they are taking a different route. She looks to Adam in confusion. "The police may be questioning those who pass by looking for potential witnesses. We don't need to be on that list." Hermione nods.

Molly arrives in the kitchen. "I thought I heard Alex."

Michelle lowers her head. But Ginny says excitedly "She's looking around outside."

Molly is concerned. "What is she looking for?"

"Spies…"

Before Molly can try to magically drag Alex back, Alex returns on her own. "All is clear." Molly breathes a sigh of relief. The last thing she needs is a battle between an Old One and an Auror near the Borrow.

Arthur enters and takes a quick cup of tea. "I'm off. No time for breakfast. Has Errol returned with a message?"

"Not yet dear."

"I'll ask when I get to work." Arthur puts down his empty cup, grabs some floo powder, and is off in a burst of green flames. Michelle examines the fireplace carefully.

"How does it work?" Michelle asks.

"Magic dear." Molly explains. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Huh?"

"Soft boil, scrambled, poached…?"

"She'll have them sunny side on toast." Amanda says as she reaches the bottom step.

"Sunny…?"

"Sunny side up. Fried without being flipped… leave the yolk liquid and the whites just a little bit runny." Amanda explains. Molly looks a bit queasy at the prospect. "I'll show you." Amanda breaks two eggs into the skillet as Molly watches. Ginny places two pieces of toast on a plate.

Amanda transfers the eggs to the top of the toast.

"Mommy, can I try that?" Ginny asks. Molly nods reluctantly and Amanda deftly starts two more eggs. Soon, the entire group is enjoying the breakfast of their choosing.

"Can I take Ginny for a ride?" Alex asks. Ginny grins broadly, bouncing with excitement.

"All right. But take care."

Ginny is suited up in protective gear and the unlucky pair head out.

"Faster! Faster!" Ginny yells. Alex drops it a gear and throttles up, quickly regaining the gear and then another. Ginny peers around Alex as they pass traffic.

Ceirdwyn asks "What type of sword do you have in mind Michelle?" Michelle nervously shakes her head.

"I heard Rebecca's sword is there." Amanda answers.

Ceirdwyn is startled. "Rebecca… Your teacher?"


	26. Chapter 26

Dumbledore meets with Neville and Harry for a debriefing. The boys flip slowly through the book of Old Ones seen in Diagon Alley. Harry points out Cassandra and Neville concurs. Dumbledore reads "She has been seen there only once… It was not long before the only time before now that Adam was seen…seven-hundred-fifty-two years ago...the eight century." Neville pales.

Neville says "There was a symbol carved on a rock."

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow. "Can you draw it?" Neville nods and Dumbledore gets him some parchment and a pen. Neville works carefully. "You've both done an outstanding job. Madam Pomfrey is very pleased with the ingredient and Professor Sprout is already applying the berries to host trees so Hogwarts can have a colony of the mistletoe."

Neville finishes his drawing and slides it shyly to Dumbledore. Dumbledore explains "It has several names; triple spiral, triskelion, trefoil. It also has many meanings. Its use predates even the arrival of the Celts…it goes back to the Neolithic. It is said to represent, the past, present, and future. Also, life, death, and rebirth… father, mother, and child… How was it oriented on the stone?"

"Like this." Neville holds the parchment with one of the loops downward directly below the other two forming an inverted triangle.

Dumbledore nods. "Does that mean something Professor?" Harry asks.

"There were three loops on each of the three spirals?" Dumbledore asks and Neville nods.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asks.

"It could represent the nine months of pregnancy… The triangle oriented that way could represent… well… that can wait until you are older. The triple spiral can represent the maiden, the maiden, the mother, and the crone… the triple goddess.

"What does that mean?"

"It could mean that she follows a religion lost to antiquity… When women were the only ones to use magic."

"Professor, there was a feeling that I got in her wood. It was natural, but also…" Harry shrugs unable to explain.

"Its growth was guided… It looked wild, but it was a garden. There were stone steps held in place by thick roots." Neville explains.

"He did say that the forest is an extension of her…that nothing would happen there that she would not be aware of." Harry adds. "When we were in her bed, I think an owl let her know the professors were around."

"You were in her bed?" Dumbledore asks with suppressed alarm.

"There was only the one bed. She left us alone all night and came back in the morning. Whatever she did that night made Professor McGonagall nervous." Harry explains and Dumbledore nods with relief. He will need to talk to Minerva about it.

As they leave, Neville lags behind. Looking at his shoes, he asks Dumbledore in a shaky quie voice. "The shape…is it because it is like…what I saw?"

"What did you see?"

"When she got out of the lake…after bathing?"

Dumbledore nods and pats Neville on the shoulder. Neville turns crimson starting with his ears. "Perhaps it is best you don't think about that." Neville nods. Dumbledore said nothing more about it because he did not want Neville to have reason to think about the incident.

As they near where the class will be held Hermione grows increasingly fidgety. "Problem?" Adam asks.

"Would you drop me off before we get there so they don't know I came with you?"

"Why? Ashamed of me?"

"No… I don't want them to think I'm the 'teacher's pet' and tease me."

"What do you care what they think?"

"I don't but…"

"But, what?"

"I'm wearing the same clothes as last time."

"Is there some rule against that?" Hermione shakes her head. "You think that they will think less of you because they think you can only afford one outfit?" Hermione pouts. "There is only one person whose opinion of you matters."

"You?"

"Nope"

"Professor McGonagall's"

"No"

"Whose?"

"Someone you know well, someone who knows you best."

"My mother?"

"No" Adam says. Hermione is mystified. "You. Just you. But if that doesn't work…remember…" Adam gets a hint of a grin "…the only one in the room whose words can literally hurt someone is you."

Alex returns with Ginny who runs skipping into the house to tell her mother about her ride.

"It was wonderful Mum! We went so fast!" Molly hugs her in relief for her safe return.

As Alex and Ceirdwyn discuss the tracking device out near her truck, Amanda tells Michelle to get ready to go. Molly steels herself to take one last try. But before she can form the words Amanda says "Why don't you two come along?" Molly nods. "Good. We're going to change clothes before we leave."

When they return, Amanda is dressed as a seductive sexy witch and Michelle is wearing a robe reasonably typical of a student witch but without any indications of house.

Molly and Ginny go off to get their coats. Michelle asks "Why are we dressed like this again and why did you change your mind about having them with us?"

"They don't like us going to that place. Dressed like this we'll blend in. There are three points where we can't avoid revealing ourselves. First, we would need to ask to be let in. But Molly can and we can slip in with her. Third, we would need to make arrangements to leave but Molly can let us out."

"You skipped the second one."

"That is the tricky one. They will know when we go to the sword dealer."

"How do we avoid that?"

"WE can't. I'll create a distraction and YOU will slip in alone."

"Alone!?"

"Alone. You can do this. I've described the sword you are to select." Michelle looks doubtful. Amanda continues. "Before that happens though, I want to check out their shops. The cloak you are wearing has hidden pockets…"

Michelle holds up a hand. "It isn't that I'm unfamiliar with the concept of the 'five finger discount' or a 'boost coat' but why me?"

"Where would I hide anything in this outfit? And what else could I wear to create a distraction?"

Michelle fumes. "And how do we get back together?"

"You go out with them and I go up and over."

"Does Duncan know you are planning to steal from our hosts?"

"No… And I'm not stealing from our hosts…I'm liberating interesting cultural items… which can be converted to cash later."

"If you get caught, you'll get them in trouble…and I don't want to be boiled in a cauldron." Michelle hisses.

"Oh, pish posh… They aren't cannibals… unless you believe Hansel and Gretel… which I don't."

"Who said eaten. I don't want to be boiled into some sort of magical gunk."

"There is nothing magical about you…"

"Do they know that? How do you know what they think? Maybe there is some old hag just waiting for some boiled Old One head to complete her potion?"

"Don't be so dramatic, you aren't that old."

"Do they know that? Do they?"

"You are being silly."

Hagrid tempts Adam's horse, Ceridwen, with an apple. For the first time the horse cautiously approaches the half-giant. Hagrid remains still as Ceridwen takes the apple and retreats to eat it. Ceridwen, the horse, named for a Welsh witch, a champion of rebirth, transformation, and change crunches the apple and looks to Hagrid who holds up a second apple. She approaches with less caution and allows him to pat her head as she eats the second one.

Ceirdwyn and Alex come inside as Ginny and Molly return with their coats. "Ginny and I are going to Diagon Alley with Amanda and Michelle, but you are welcome to stay."

Amanda heads out followed by Ginny. Michelle holds on to Molly's arm. "She may be planning to acquire things from the shops."

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on her."

Alex cautions "You'll need to watch close, she's good."

"Dear, dressed like that? Everybody will be watching." Molly chuckles.

"You mean the sexy witch outfit?" Michelle asks.

"She was supposed to be dressed as one of us?" Molly responds choking back a laugh. "I've heard some of us don't blend in when we try to dress as muggles. Now, I see what they mean. I thought she was dressed like a… what do you muggles call a… loose woman?"

Alex giggles. "A slut?"

Ceirdwyn responds "That wasn't slut… It was more showgirl slash stripper."

"Where do you suppose she had her sword?"

"Zeist pocket." Ceirdwyn says with a bob of her head.

Molly is confused but rather than join in the Amanda bashing she returns to comforting Michelle. "Not to worry dear."

"She's planning to stash the stuff on me…in this…"

"Ginny dear, take Michelle upstairs and get her into one of the twins robes." Ginny nods and leads Michelle away.


	27. Chapter 27

When Michelle emerges from the Burrow with Ginny and Molly, Amanda is surprised and annoyed to see her carefully designed 'boost coat' / witch cloak has been replaced. But she can say nothing.

Annoyed Amanda commands "Michelle, get the tunes…it is a long drive."

Molly says "Can you drive our car?"

"Sure. If you want me to."

"I don't drive it, just Arthur…"

"Works for me. Do you want to call shotgun?"

Molly looks confused. Michelle, arriving with a case of cassette tapes explains "Front passenger seat… sometimes called the death seat."

"Ginny and I will ride in the back."

Michelle says "Shotgun" and goes to the car opening the right front door only to look confused.

Amanda grins. "Planning to drive?" Michelle sheepishly goes to the door where she would normally find the driver's seat.

Molly tells the other two Old Ones that they are welcome to stay at the house and help themselves to food in the kitchen.

They pull out onto the road and Michelle rummages for a tape to play. She selects one and then looks for the tape deck. Not seeing one, she tries the button on the top of the dashboard but nothing happens. "Where is the tape deck?" she asks Molly.

"What is a tape deck?"

Amanda hits the brakes hard as she is cutoff by a driver coming out of a side road. Amanda grumbles "What am I? Invisible?"

"As a matter of fact, dear, we are invisible."

"When did that happen?"

"When Michelle pressed the invisibility booster."

"That button that didn't do anything? That, I thought, didn't do anything?"

"Yes." Ginny states.

"Important safety note, Michelle don't push any buttons unless you know what they do. It is important for the driver to know if she's invisible." Amanda lectures. "I'd like to be seen."

Michelle points at the button and Ginny eagerly nods. Michelle returns them to visible status.

As the car climbs a hill, Amanda shifts to overdrive. As the vehicle reaches the peak of the hill it continues to climb. Amanda is shocked when she feels the wheels leave the ground and horrified as the climb continues.

"Muggles aren't used to seeing a car flying…" Molly points out.

"Michelle! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"You shifted to the flying gear." Molly says patting Amanda on the shoulder.

Amanda downshifts and the car returns to the road surface. Amanda takes a breath and lets it out slowly.

"Arthur usually flies invisible… We could get there a lot faster that way."

"I don't know how to fly! I'm not a pilot."

"Neither is Arthur."

"Michelle… Hit the button…" Amanda cautiously commands. Michelle nods and presses the invisibility booster as Amanda shifts to the flying gear. Her eyes wide open in concentration, Amanda begins to experiment and gains a feel for how to control the unusual vehicle. Giving it more throttle causes it to speed up and climb, giving it less causes it to slow and descend, the steering wheel causes it to turn and bank in coordinated turns. Fairly quickly, she is comfortable and is enjoying the experience.

A frightening thought suddenly occurs to Amanda that there could be lots of flying invisible cars and even trucks out there. "Do all… people like you have cars like this? There could be hundreds of them out there!" She says peering carefully for any anomalies that may reveal their presence.

"No dear. Just us. Arthur got a special permit."

"Thank goodness." Amanda breathes a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore has summoned Sir Nick to his office. The ghost has no need of passwords as he drifts through the walls. As Nick arrives Dumbledore looks slowly up from his desk. Upon the desk is the letter which Nick received. Dumbledore slides and turns the document slowly and wordlessly toward the ghost. Then the professor sits slowly back into his chair and waits.

After a long awkward silence Sir Nicholas says "I can't go. He needs me… I am pleased for the invitation…"

"That isn't an invitation. That is a summons."

"He values loyalty. He'll understand."

"Instead of joining the Hunt you may end up its quarry. Our friend doesn't need that much of a distraction."

"But that young woman…"

"Will be helped… by me…"

"You will…?

"I will."

"Do you know what to do?"

"Trust me… This old wizard still knows how to distract a couple of muggles." Dumbledore says with a slight, but mischievous, grin.

Adam and Hermione arrive. Hermione is keeping a stiff upper lip in the manner of her countrymen. But Adam can sense her terror, not for the class but for the memories flooding unbidden into her mind.

"Miss Granger… Try not to think about it… No, that's not possible… But know that anybody who might want to harm you will have to get through me. To get through me, they would need to stand toe to toe with me. To do that, they will need to be willing to die… and nobody… on this planet… could possibly want to harm you that much."

Hermione ponders.

Adam continues. "Yea that you walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death you shall fear no evil, because your friend is the meanest son of a bitch in the valley." Slowly a smile comes over Adams face, eventually it spreads slightly to Hermione's. "Good to go?" Hermione nods.

"By the way, you haven't made anyone…or any…thing… from another planet angry…have you? Please, please say no."

Hermione shakes her head.

"Well, that's a relief."

Hermione laughs.

Amanda, driving the car visible and on the ground, crosses Westminster Bridge and turns right at a large statue of a woman with a spear riding in a chariot with two younger women. Molly and Ginny have seen it many times but never thought anything about it. Amanda nods toward it. "Did Ceirdwyn mention her?"

Molly looks surprised. "Who?"

"Boadicea." Amanda glances in the rearview mirror and sees Molly and Ginny looking confused. "Boadicea… queen of the Iceni…"

Molly and Ginny become excited.

"She burned Londinium to the ground after it was abandoned. She killed or tortured to death something like seventy-five thousand Romans and their allies."

Ginny pales. "Mummy, Mummy did we leave two murderers alone in our house?"

Dumbledore meets with Professor Snape. Snape reports "Someone, nearly certainly the Old One Cassandra, approached our shelter during the night and we did not notice until we saw the tracks in the morning."

Dumbledore nods. "She was last seen by the Wizarding World about seven hundred fifty years ago. From what Adam has said, she's about three thousand years old. She seems to have formed a bond with young Mr. Longbottom. I don't know whether I should be hopeful or fearful for that to have happened."

"A boy that age is very impressionable."

"Very true Severus."

"Do you believe Adam witnessed Jesus preaching?"

"I do. I also believe that he witnessed far more. A man like him would not give everything at the beginning. He would do enough to entice."

"Did he offer more in return for aid?"

"No. He would know that we would know there would be more. He says some things, but never all."

"He is dangerous." Snape says.

"Of that, there is no doubt. The question is, to whom is he dangerous."


	28. Chapter 28

Molly and an eager Ginny lead along Charing Cross Road Amanda and Michelle toward the Leaky Cauldron. They arrive at a broken-down shop front between a record store and a book store. "This is it." Amanda tell a skeptical Michelle. "Watch carefully."

"Declaro" Molly says and a shocked young immortal watches the transformation of the shop into the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walk in, the eyes of the pub's patrons turn to the group in general, but Amanda in particular. "Look casual." Amanda whispers to Michelle much to Ginny's amusement. Michelle is both fascinated and frightened. They follow Molly to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Entering the Alley, Michelle's eyes open wide as she scans the place. Amanda is looking as well, but for the best sources to acquire goods.

Amanda spots the apothecary as a good starting target and moves toward it. The others follow. Upon entering the store, Amanda goes to a shelf out of the proprietor's sight and picks up a silver letter opener. "Relashio" Molly whispers and Amanda drops her quarry back onto the shelf. And thus, began Amanda's most frustrating day.

"Ginny, dear, why don't you take Michelle to where she needs to go." Ginny looks wide eyed at her mother.

"Mummy, I'm scared."

"Stay with Michelle. Don't talk to anyone. The place is across the street from the place with the giant spiders…" Ginny looks panicked. "Don't go as far as the shrunken heads…"

Michelle is listening in with a growing panic of her own. "Umm These aren't real giant spiders and shrunken heads…are they…? Please, say no."

"Well, they don't have the really large giant spiders. They have the ones that are the size of dogs."

"Chihuahuas? Min-Pins?"

"Saint Bernards… Great Danes…" Molly says and Michelle gulps. Amanda picks up a trinket and Molly whispers "Relashio" causing Amanda to drop it. "We'll meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." She hands Ginny a few coins. Ginny perks up.

"Real shrunken heads?" Michelle asks.

"Of course." Molly says and Michelle swallows.

"You' two better go." But Molly pulls Ginny aside and quietly adds "Your father will want a full report."

The two girls nervously make their way to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. They stand across the street from Gringotts Wizarding Bank at the entrance to the connected alley watching some rather unsavory people going in and out of the shops. "There it is." Ginny says and points. Michelle notices that all, including some very shady characters, avoid the entrance to a building seemingly kept standing by the adjoining structures.

"I've got to go. You don't. If you want to, you can wait here…" Michelle says to Ginny. Ginny shaker her head.

The two move quickly to the door of the mysterious building. "Now what?" Ginny nervously asks.

Michelle shrugs and says "Maybe I should knock." But, before she does, she senses the presence of another immortal. Michelle gasps a bit in fear. She and Ginny jump when they hear latches being undone from the other side of the door.

The door creaks open barely wide enough for a young man's face to peer out. "Michelle Webster?" Michelle nods. "I've been expecting you." The door opens slightly wider. Michelle notices the people on Knockturn Alley staring, some are angry, some are fearful. "Come in."

Michelle cautiously steps through, the man starts to close the door on an unnoticed Ginny. The man is startled to have the door hit something. He reopens the door enough to allow Ginny to step back. "Her kind isn't allowed…" He snarls.

Michelle pushes the door further open. "This one is." She hisses.

The man looks skeptically at the diminutive pre-witch, but allows her entrance. The building's interior smells of rot and charcoal smoke. The wood is nearly black with age. Nothing is plumb or level as it has settled over centuries. But in contrast to the dark interior, made more so by the closing and re-latching of the door, are swords bright and gleaming with polished steel hung on a nearby wall.

Michelle's eyes search for the sword Amanda described.

Ginny is struggling to take it all in. She is the first of the wizarding world to be allowed entry. She suspects, correctly, that she has been allowed in because she is not perceived to be a threat and that the man decided he didn't want to leave her unprotected in the frightening alley.

The man sees Michelle eyeing the sword that fits Amanda's description. "That sword belonged to Rebecca Horne, your teacher's teacher. An excellent blade to be sure. Did Amanda tell you to select that one?" Michelle nods. "As good as it is, there is another here better."

"I don't know. Amanda said she would pay for that one and I don't have much money."

"How much do you have?" Michelle holds up what she has, which would buy a modest meal for two. The man starts laughing. "That wouldn't buy the raw materials for the least sword here." Michelle looks sheepish and close to tears.

"Wait here." The man says. The girls are relieved because neither wants to move any further from the door. Right now, the alley seems more friendly than this dark building.

The man returns with a sword wrapped in cloth and tied with cord and sets it upon the counter. With a twinkle in his eye, he slowly unwraps the sword. It almost seems to Michelle that can see beyond its surface and into the polished metal. She stares at it a moment before realizing that there is subtle lettering embedded into the metal of the blade. It says '+ULFBER+T' which Michelle doesn't even know how to pronounce let alone its significance. The grip, guard, and pommel are not ornately decorated and feminine as Rebecca's sword but are simple and functional.

"Swords, like cars and bikes, are a mixture of 'show and go.' This sword may not have as much show as Rebecca's. It is all weapon. Nothing has been compromised. It has but one purpose… to kill. Another immortal, seeing this, will have second thoughts. It is designed to be light and fast, but hit hard. The grip has been sized so you can use one or both hands as the need calls for, and it is sharkskin for a good grip at all times. It has been reduced in width from the original Ulfbert dimensions since it won't need to splinter a shield. It is constructed of crucible steel of the highest quality. It has no peer. Its only rival could be the katana that was made for Ramirez, now carried by MacLeod. It would be worth well into seven figures. It has taken months to create."

"I… I can't afford this. I could never afford this."

He wraps it back into its cloth and ties it with cord. To Michelle's disappointment. But then to her shock, he grips it in the middle and holds it out horizontally to her. Michelle allows him to place it in her hands. "You don't need to. It was commissioned for specifically for you. That is why it was not on display."

Michelle gasps. "Commissioned? By who?"

"Whom…"

"By whom?" He corrects.

"By people who could afford it and had reason to help you."

"I can take this…?"

"It is yours…with one proviso…that it is your only blade."

Michelle is faced with a decision. "Amanda wants me to get Rebecca's sword." She begs. The man shakes his head. "Who commissioned the other sword?"

"You'll be told when, and if, the right time comes."

"I wish Amanda was here."

"The decision would still be yours." He says with a shrug. To him the answer is obvious. He made Rebecca's sword and it is good, but the Ulfbert is an order of magnitude beyond it in the only category that counts when the stakes are life or death.

Ginny looks up at Michelle with large eyes. "The wand chooses the wizard…" She says.

"What?" Michelle asks.

"They say the wand chooses the wizard."

"It isn't that way with swords." The man says.

"Maybe it is. This time." Michelle says.

The man nods, takes Rebecca's sword down and motions the girls to follow. Michelle carries the bundle, reluctantly following with Ginny in tow. They emerge into the bright sunlight of a courtyard. A rolled mat of reeds stands on a stool, the ground around it is littered with short pieces of reed.

He points to it with Rebecca's sword. "Give it a go." When Michelle looks confused, he takes a step and swings the sword slicing downward neatly through the mat. Michelle and Ginny watch the mat rock back and forth proving it is balanced on its end rather than being attached. They stare as the realization sets in that the sword passed through with little resistance. He offers the sword to Michelle.

Nervously, Michelle surrenders the bundle to Ginny and takes the ornate sword. It feels good in her hand except for its length. "Move it around… sense its rhythm." Seeing Michelle's awkwardness, he asks. "Have you practiced… at all?" Michelle blushes and shakes her head. "Pearls before swine." He mutters to himself.

He moves behind Michelle and adjusts her grip. "When you strike, strike with the it in the plane of the intended cut." Michelle takes a swing but turns the blade during the swing and only knocks the roll over. He shakes his head sadly.

"We've established that you have no skill. So, your comparing that way is not going to be helpful."

Back at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall meets with Professor Pomona Sprout in Pomona's office. "It seems that Cassandra has cast her web over young Mr. Longbottom."

Pomona is aghast. "She didn't…"

"Introduce him to her carnal delights?" Pomona nods. "No." Pomona breaths a sigh of relief. But Minerva sternly continues "But, let us say, she gave him glimpse the promised land."

Pomona cringes. "He may be clumsy, but he does have a way with plants. Someday he will return to her wood." Minerva glares at her friend. "Harry returned unscathed I hope."

"Not exactly." Pomona cringes again.

"Relashio" Molly whispers causing a frustrated Amanda to drop another trinket.

"Are you doing that?" Amanda asks.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I'll not have you stealing."

"I'm not stealing from you."

"Still."

Amanda walks out of the shop with Molly in pursuit.

Amanda attracts looks of disapproval from witches, disapproval tinged with lust from wizards and giggles from a few youngsters before they are dragged away by their elders. A few who know the Weasleys are shocked to see this oddly dressed muggle in the company of the traditional, if not stern, Molly. But as aghast or amused as they may be, all of the adults avoid eye contact with Amanda.

Amanda looks anxiously down Diagon Alley. There is no sign of Michelle or Ginny. But the sketchy looking witches and wizards are agitated and eyeing the door where they cannot enter. Molly comes up behind her. Amanda jumps a bit as Molly puts her hand on her shoulder. "I should have gone with her Molly…"

Ceirdwyn and Alex Raven hunt the area around the Burrow looking for spies, both Watcher and Auror.


	29. Chapter 29

"Little witch… What is your name?" Ginny stares silent and round eyed at the man holding Rebecca's sword. "Cat got your tongue?" He challenges.

"Ginny… Her name is Ginny." Michelle answers for her.

"Well… Ginny…give the other sword to Michelle."

Ginny kneels down and unwraps the Ulfbert. She begins to grab the weapon by the bade as well as the handle. The man says "Stop!" Frightened, Ginny freezes. "Don't touch the blade like that; you'll be cut. Touch only the handle." Ginny looks at him with questioning eyes.

He has a thought and turning to Michelle he asks "Does your coat have a scabbard?"

Michelle is baffled by the question and shrugs. "This isn't my coat."

"Wait here. I'll get you a scabbard."

While they are alone Ginny confesses. "I don't like him. But I think you should trust him."

Michelle nods.

In Dumbledore's office, Snape asks "Could he have created the memories?"

Dumbledore shakes his head. 'They can be by one of us, but one can tell that it isn't quite right. These were real."

Moving in tandem, separated to observe a wide area, Ceirdwyn and Alex Raven hunt the area from which the Burrow could be observed. Alex glances to Ceirdwyn on her left and silently catches her eye with a nod. Then with a glance to her right, Alex lets Ceirdwyn know someone has been spotted in that direction. Ceirdwyn nods back in response. Alex glances from Ceirdwyn to a place ahead and then with a nod looks to a different point. Ceirdwyn understands Alex's intent. They will catch the spy in a pincer movement.

Hermione gets increasingly nervous as the unlikely pair walk through the parking lot toward the classroom. Adam senses her heartbeat and pauses. "I know small one. Just remember, you'll be the most dangerous person in the room."

"But, you…?"

"When you boil it down, I'm just a guy…a muggle."

"But you…?"

"...are just an exceptionally old muggle."

"But…"

"Can't even float a feather."

"But…"

"Nope."

"But…"

"Nope. The difference isn't in our skills or powers, it is in what we are willing to do. It isn't the weapon that kills, it is the hardened heart of its wielder."

"I don't think your heart is hard. Maybe it was once…"

Adam nods. "When we take another of our kind, we receive some of what they were and some of all those they took."

Ceirdwyn and Alex Raven move only when the wind rustles the grass and leaves. Alex draws her sword. Ceirdwyn gives her a harsh look and a shake of the head. Be the spy witch or watcher, the attack will be to restrain and not to kill. Ceirdwyn knows that her student has been taking vengeance on those she feels committed wrongs in World War 2, but there comes a time to embrace life again… as she once taught Duncan McCleod. She had walked the same path not long ago. Duncan had returned the favor. Perhaps Alex would as well.

The young woman watching the Burrow intently would be shocked to know that four millennia worth of muggle has moved to within a few yards (meters).

Alex draws her sword. Ceirdwyn shakes her head. Alex turns a palm up in caution and smiles slightly. The sword is for intimidation only. Ceirdwyn nods slowly in agreement.

The next step they take is critical as their shadows will begin to fall in front of the young woman revealing their presence if she ceases her intense focus on the far away Burrow.

A whirring noise starting to come from her bag suddenly gets the woman's attention. She opens her bag to withdraw a small device with wildly spinning disk inside. But she is instantly distracted by the sensation of cold steel on the side of her neck. In involuntary shiver runs through her.

"Move and I'll pith you like a frog in biology class."

Ceirdwyn looks to Alex in shock and amusement. Alex shrugs while grinning widely and suppressing a laugh. "It just came to me."

The woman ignores the warning and moves. Ceirdwyn pounces on her, reaching for her wand hand. Suddenly, Alex is standing alone. Shocked.

Ceirdwyn feels as though he's being pulled apart. Her world spins. Her arms are wrenched and twisted. The blur ends, but the pain does not. "Son of a bitch! What did you do?" Ceirdwyn finds herself looking up at a young woman who is looking back in horror. She can see Ceirdwyn has what appear to be several extra elbows but are actually bad fractures.

"Tonks!" Ceirdwyn sees an old man with a staff limping toward them as fast as he can will himself to go. "What did you do?" He snarls.

"She must have jumped on me when I apparated. She's been badly slinched."

"You apparated in front of a muggle?" He accuses.

"The other one was going to turn me into a frog…"

Ceirdwyn answers through her subsiding pain "She said 'pith' and that means to stick her blade through your spinal cord at the base of your skull. But it was only a warning."

Tonks and Moody are shocked to see the Old One recovering before their eyes. Ceirdwyn gets up. "I get that your name is Tonks. What did you do to me?" Looking around she realizes they are no longer in the field. "Where is this?" Looking to Moody she asks "And who are you?"

"Tonks…" Moody hisses.

"Yeah?" Not taking her eyes off Ceirdwyn.

"Take her back."

"Her friend will kill me."

"If that is the cost that must be paid…"

Ceirdwyn asks "Wait, I have questions."

"Tonks…now." Moody hisses.

"Petrificus Totalis" Tonks says with a flourish of her wand pulled while Ceirdwyn was distracted. Ceirdwyn stiffens and falls over. "Think of what we could learn about them. Don't you want to know why they are at the Burrow?" Tonks observes.

"Of course, that's why I sent you." Moody growls. "But there is a lot she could have learned as well. If you had done your job properly…" He stops cold at the sounds of a slight shuffle of shoes on the stone floor and steel sliding on leather.

"Is it my turn now?" The two aurors turn to see a fully healed and mobile Ceirdwyn with her Celtic sword leveled at them.

"She's armed." Moody growls to Tonks. Tonks nods slowly. "Why didn't you disarm her?"

She was splinched. She was frozen"

"She is neither at the moment…"

"Why were you spying on the Weasley family?" The sword's triangular tip dances just in front of Tonks' nose. She goes slightly cross-eyed watching it. Ceirdwyn is shocked when Tonks' hair changes color from a yellow-green to a bright red and her face changes shape to retreat from the sword.

"Expelliarmus!" Exclaims Moody.

Ceirdwyn's sword is pushed away hard, but she maintains her grip as she's twisted around. Making use of its momentum, she makes a spin back toward her starting position.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Tonks yells.

Moody causes a rope to wrap itself around Ceirdwyn. "Take her back. You were to observe only. 'Interfere not into the affairs of the Old Ones for they are subtle and dangerous.' What were you thinking?"

"Well, this one wasn't very subtle." Tonks says as she mimics the sword point with her finger in front of her own face.

"Take her back."

"The other one will be there… She's…."

"Going to be one seriously pissed off Carvetii." Ceirdwyn answers.

"Tonks!"

Tonks hauls Ceirdwyn to a standing position and they apparate.

Once more Ceirdwyn feels like she's being stretched and pulled through a small hole. But it is also less painful and not as unexpected as Tonks holds her close.

When they arrive, Ceirdwyn is pleased that she has no broken bones. But she's concerned that she senses another immortal close by but out of sight.

Tonks says "I'm going to release you and leave. Don't kill…" There is a thunk as Tonks takes a blow to the head from the pommel of Alex's sword.

"Well… I didn't kill her." Alex says as she untangles Ceirdwyn. "Maybe a bit of dame bamage…" Alex grins.

When Tonks regains consciousness, Ceirdwyn and Alex are examining her wand. "She's back." Alex observes. "How should we kill her? Burning? That is the traditional way isn't it?"

Ceirdwyn shakes her head. "Too much dried grass. We could start a field fire."

"Hanging?" Suggests Alex.

Ceirdwyn shakes her head. "No rope. No trees with good limbs."

"We could throw her in a pond. If she drowns, she's a witch. If she floats, we can tie rocks to her and throw her back in."

"We already know she's a witch."

"So, we can go right to weighting her."

Ceirdwyn shakes her head. "No pond."

"We could shoot her."

"No gun."

"I could poke a her a few times, bleed her out."

"Takes to long…and all of the begging…" Ceirdwyn shakes her head. "And have that sweet little girl find a pool of blood and a rotting corpse? I don't think so.

"We could bury her." Alex has a thought. "Maybe we could bury her alive."

"Have you seen a shovel?" Alex shakes her head. "A pick?" Alex shakes her head again. "Neither have I."

Tonks breathes a sigh of relief. Ceirdwyn hold up the wand. "I bet this stick would be good for toasting marshmallows or sausages." Alex nods eagerly. Ceirdwyn waves the wand around roughly. Tonks now fears for her precious wand.

Alex starts giggling at Tonks discomfort. Ceirdwyn sits Tonks up. "We're not going to hurt you or your stick."

Tonks nods "I was just doing what I was told to do." Alex gives Tonks a furious look. Her grip on her sword tightens producing a slight noise as her knuckles whiten. Tonks cringes.

Ceirdwyn puts a hand up to caution Alex Raven. Turning to Tonks, she explains "You are too young to know the evils that were committed by those who were 'just following orders.' But Alex lost many friends to them. Now, why were you spying on the Weasley family?"

"My mentor found out that a muggle traveled via the floo system with a witch to this house. This was authorized by a secret group. He wanted to know why."

"Grace?" Alex asks Ceirdwyn.

"Or Adam."

"It was a woman." Tonks confirms.

"Grace" Ceirdwyn repeats with a nod.

"Do you know what is going on?" Tonks asks.

"We do." Ceirdwyn says as she motions Alex to release Tonks. Ceirdwyn hands her wand back.

"What?"

"Something you should not interfere with…" Turning to Alex she says "You know…maybe…"

"Wistman's Wood?" Alex questions. "Her?"

"Maybe…" Ceirdwyn says with a shrug.

Tonks is intrigued. "What is Wistman's Wood?"

Ceirdwyn puts an arm around Tonks' shoulders. "Your past."

"My past?"

Alex nods. "A time when the feminine moon ruled." Tonks is at a loss.

"Before us." Ceirdwyn says.

"How old are you?"

"About one thousand nine hundred fifty. But she's a bit older." Alex explains. Tonks knees weaken. "But the people who gather in Wistman's Wood follow a religion from seven thousand years before us." Tonks looks from Alex to Ceirdwyn. Ceirdwyn nods.

The smith returns to the courtyard where Ginny and Michelle nervously await. He is carrying a bundle wrapped in paper. It is certainly not what Michelle expected a scabbard to look like. "I almost forgot. This came for you." He says as he tosses it to her.

Michelle sees her name on it and opens the package. It contains a stylish raincoat. She likes it and puts it on in place of the one she came with. Michelle grins as it fits.

The smith nods. "Now, unless I miss my guess…" He takes the Ulfbert, steps up to Michelle opens the left side of the coat and slips the sword neatly into the hidden scabbard made for it. "Perfect. A matched set. Rebecca's sword would be too long."

The coat seals the deal. But the smith has Michelle swing each sword, which she does awkwardly. "Which is heavier?"

Michelle says "Rebecca's. For sure…"

"Actually, it is the Ulfbert. But, the Ulfbert has better balance." Michelle blushes.

Amanda paces as mutters "What is taking them so long?" Molly takes another spoonful of ice-cream. "Go in, select the sword I described, pay the man, and get out. What is so complicated?"

"It can take a long time for one of us to get the right wand." Molly observes, savoring yet another spoonful.


	30. Chapter 30

"Here they come." Molly says as she flips her spoon over to get the last bit of ice-cream out of it.

Amanda doesn't recognize Michelle immediately. Neither of the girls are dressed as they had been. Michelle is wearing her new coat and Ginny is wearing the one Michelle had been wearing and she was carrying her own. Also, Amanda does not see a bundle covering Rebecca's sword.

"Where is the sword?" Amanda says to Molly, but mostly to herself.

"She's wearing a different coat." Molly observes. The coat is too large for Ginny making it look somewhat like she's wearing a raincoat like Michelle.

As the girls join their elders, Ginny says "Mummy! Can I get an ice-cream?" Molly nods and hands her a few coins.

Amanda hisses at Michelle "What did you do?"

"I chose the sword which was commissioned for me. Here is your money back." Michelle hands Amanda a thick envelope with a hopeful smile. But, Amanda fumes at her pupil.

"YOU chose it?" Amanda accuses, Michelle nods. Amanda forces herself to lower her voice. "You… based on your many years of experience…?"

Molly goes to join Ginny and guides her to a table.

"But Mummy, I want to hear…"

"It is not for us dear."

"Mummy, Michelle didn't do what Amanda wanted. She got a better one. The man who works there made both and told her the one she chose was made for her…and the coat that goes with it."

"Ginny. It is still not for us."

"Did he tell you who commissioned it?" Amanda scolds. Michelle cringes and shakes her head. "Probably some piece of junk he just wanted to get rid of."

Michelle tears up a bit but stands her ground. "It matches this coat."

"What good will a fancy coat be if your sword fails?"

Amanda takes the money and goes off to purchase her mentor's sword for herself. Michelle sits down glumly next to the witches. "Do you want one dear?" Molly asks. Michelle shakes her head sadly. "Vanilla then?" Michelle ignores Molly. "Ginny, get a small vanilla with a chocolate dip and a cherry."

Ginny returns with a small cauldron of ice-cream. Not knowing what else to do, Michelle starts to eat.

"The wand chooses the witch. Perhaps…sometimes…the sword chooses the Old One. I know nothing of your people, but listen to an old witch…even I can see you have powerful people looking after you." Ginny nods in agreement with her mother.

After purchasing a CD player from a muggle shop, they head back to the car. It had been a store which fascinated Molly and Ginny, so many devices, so many words they did not understand, all of it new and exciting. Amanda carries her long bundle. Michelle lugs the player.

As they approach the car, Amanda says to Ginny "You have shotgun." Ginny is confused, but understands when a dejected Michelle takes the backseat she had occupied.

Relegated to the backseat, Michelle opens the box and puts in the batteries. She hands it forward to Ginny, who has no idea what to do with it. Michelle explains how to put a disk in it from the case on the floor between Ginny's feet and hit play. Ginny asks which CD and Amanda shrugs "Any, all of them are good." Ginny successfully operates the strange muggle device.

Bob Seger's "Hollywood Nights" begins.

"She stood there bright as the sun on that California coast  
"He was a midwestern boy on his own  
"She looked at him with those soft eyes, so innocent and blue  
"He knew right then he was too far from home  
"He was too far from home"

Ginny beams. Soon her head is bobbing to the rhythm.

In the field back at the Burrow the young auror and two old immortals play a cat and mouse game trying to learn without giving away information. Surprisingly, Tonks is holding her own. She is surprised when her two opponents are startled simultaneously. They look around and then take her to the ground.

"That is the wrong car." Ceirdwyn says.

"Yup. Are we expecting anyone before tonight?"

"No."

"What is going on?" Tonks asks.

"What happens when two of your kind meet unexpectedly?" Ceirdwyn asks.

"Normally we greet each other or ignore each other depending on whether muggles are around."

"Yeah well sometimes, if no mortals are around…" Alex whispers.

"We fight to the death." Ceirdwyn completes what Alex was reluctant to say.

"Merlin's beard…" Tonks gasps. "There are two of you…"

Alex shakes her head. "All fights are one to one. It is tradition."

A blond woman in a leather coat gets out of the car and looks toward the field.

"I can't see her well. Do you recognize her?" Alex asks.

"No" Ceirdwyn responds.

Tonks roots around in her pack and hands Ceirdwyn a pair of something that looks like a pair of steampunk binoculars. "Omnioculars." Tonks says. She gives the immortal a quick lesson on how to use the device.

"I've got a good view. But I don't know her." Ceirdwyn hands the device to Alex who views the saved image.

"I do. My God. What is she doing here?" Tonks feels a wave of fear. "It is Kyra."

"Is that bad?" Tonks asks nervously.

"She waged a one-woman war of attrition against the Nazi's in the Balkans. They're gone. She's here…." Alex explains. "She been a warrior or a bodyguard for three thousand years. She is a Spartan. You have heard of them…" Tonks nods. "Last I heard, she was wanted in France for half a dozen murders…"

Alex hands Tonks the omnioculars. Tonks peers at the new arrival. She watches the woman slowly mover her right hand inside the upper left side of her coat. "I think she has a sword." Tonks observes.

"Jeez… Do you think?" Alex says with a laugh. Ceirdwyn grins.

"What happens next?" Tonks asks nervously.

"This." Alex says as she gets up.

Auror Moody receives a note from an auror in Diagon Alley. It reads that Molly Weasley has been seen in the alley in the company of two muggles who separately visited the shop in Knockturn where only Old Ones go. He digests this information. It is highly unusual for visits by Old Ones to occur so frequently and two of them being together is nearly unheard of. He looks at the note again and reads further. He staggers to his chair and drops into it in shock. The young Weasley daughter had been inside the shop. He reads it again to be sure he read it correctly. No witch or wizard has ever been inside that building…at least not and returned as Ginny had.

Moody summons Arthur to his office. Then, realizing how much time has gone by, and worries about Tonks although he'd never admit it. A mental image of her dismembered on the ground passes through his mind, but he shuts it out.

Moody looks through the other reports on his desk. He finds several reports stating that parents of Hogwarts students said their children mentioned an Old One living at the school. That had seemed too outlandish to believe at first. But now… Headmaster Dumbledore was known to be eccentric, but to allow a muggle, other than a parent of a student, to even visit is beyond the pale.

For thousands of years those in the wizarding world that frequented Diagon Alley had been aware that among the muggles were a few secretive and dangerous individuals. They grumbled amongst themselves, but did not confront them. Most wizards and witches were cautious of the unknown but not as guarded as they should be because they thought themselves to be superior.

As he looks through the reports, he finds the one he earlier dismissed. It is from the mother of a Ravenclaw student enamored by an Old One who killed another to save a first year Gryffindor. The murdered Old One had been in the act of burning the young witch at a stake. Had Dumbledore taken this Old One in as protection? Had he taken in an enemy posing as a friend?

He checks the current list of Hogwarts students and faculty. It confirms his recollection that Arthur has several students enrolled.

Tonks is horrified as Alex Raven strides toward the new arrival. Alex sheds her coat gripping it by the collar with her left hand with her right hand hidden inside it. There is no way to know what grip she is using, but it is clear dropping the jacket will reveal the sword. The other woman is less subtle, shedding her coat and baring her weapon. Tonks points her wand carefully. It would be an extremely long shot. Ceirdwyn pushes the wand down. "We cannot interfere."

"Those are your rules not mine." Tonks responds.

"Allow me to rephrase… I cannot allow you to interfere." Ceirdwyn's eyes are deadly serious.

"But she's your friend…" Tonks complains.

"She's more than that… She's my student."

"But what if…?"

"Then I'll get the second round."

Tonks stomach tightens. Despite being threatened by the two Old Ones, Tonks senses now that was mostly bluff intended to achieve a result rather than to harm her. But the situation has become more serious. Tonks looks back at the two women.

As the separation is closed, Alex hugs the woman. "Thank God." Ceirdwyn exhales. A wave of relief flows over Tonks.

"So, it is all good then?" Tonks asks eagerly.

"She hasn't met me yet… and there are two others yet to return." Ceirdwyn observes. "You may yet witness a Quickening."

"What is that?" Tonks asks.

"Come with us tonight and learn… We are more alike than you imagine."

Tonks knows Moody is expecting her return, but there is so much to be learned here.

Ceirdwyn hauls Tonks unexpectedly to here feet. Ceirdwyn explains "I know Kyra only by reputation. She is lighthearted but extremely competent… not to b trifled with. I don't know how she will react to you. But if she warns you, even in a joking way, take it seriously. Be ready to do that… thing you did…"

"Apparate?"

"Whatever you call it."

Tonks sees Kyra turn toward her. Kyra doesn't look happy.

"Let's go." Ceirdwyn says as she begins to usher Tonks forward with her left hand leaving her right free.

Kyra eyes them with suspicion as they approach.

"Steady…" Ceirdwyn cautions Tonks.

As they reach Kyra, her sword remains low and Ceirdwyn's remains in her coat.

Kyra eyes them. "Ceirdwyn of the Iceni?" Ceirdwyn nods. Kyra sheaths her sword. "Good student. Wish I could have helped her, but we were against some of the same people. She speaks well of you…" Kyra nods toward Tonks. "Is this one of the Weasleys?"

Tonks' eyes open wider. Alex answers "No. We found her spying on them…"

"Humph" Kyra snorts in derision. "Why is she still…"

"We don't want to anger them. What brings you here?" Alex says.

"Well, you two will be gone for hours. Amanda isn't trust worthy. The newbie is worthless, at least for now. Somebody had to provide security." Alex and Ceirdwyn are a bit hurt, but it is true. "What do you have to say for yourself, witch?"

"Her name is Tonks." Ceirdwyn explains.

"Good. So, we know what to put on her tombstone."

Kyra returns to her car and returns with a bag. She grabs Tonks by the ear and sits her in a chair on the patio in the garden. She pours some of the contents of the bag in a circle around a frightened Tonks. "Salt. Witches can't cross it. It is known." Kyra explains.

As Kyra returns the bag to her car. Alex and Ceirdwyn watch Tonks stand up, step across the line and quickly back again, sitting back down while Kyra's back is turned. Alex's and Ceirdwyn's jaws drop. Tonks gives them a subtle wink. They look away from Kyra as the overcome the urge to laugh.

Alex mutters "You put your right foot in, you take your right foot out…"

"Cut that out." Ceirdwyn commands.


	31. Chapter 31

Tonks changes the shape and color of her nose so it looks like she has hit a glass wall with it.

In the Ford, Chris Isaac's "Wicked Game" is on the CD player

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
"It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
"I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
"And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you"

Amanda touches the Ford Anglia down on a straight stretch of road near the Burrow with a bump. Ginny presses the button to make the car visible. Amanda drops the car out of overdrive to prevent an accidental take off.

As they go up the driveway, Amanda and Michelle sense the presence of other immortals as expected. But are all shocked to see two unknown women with Alex Raven and Ceirdwyn.

As they walk toward the Burrow, the new blond takes a huge handgun from a case and tucks it into the small of her back. Michelle, coming from a part of the world which disapproves of guns, especially handguns, has eyes as big as saucers. She looks to Amanda for guidance.

"Amanda…" The woman says in recognition. Amanda gives a slight over courteous smile and nod.

"Molly" The woman says looking for confirmation. Molly nods.

"Then this must be Ginny." She says with warmth. Ginny steps behind her mother and peers out.

"Michelle, I presume." Michelle's knees are weak, but she nods. "Let's you and I take a walk."

Michelle looks to Amanda, then Alex, and then the more nurturing Ceirdwyn for guidance. Alex gives her a nod. Kyra grins a bit, then takes Michelle gently by the arm and starts to walk away.

"Mummy?" Ginny questions.

"She is my guest." Molly cautions.

The blond stops. "She'll be back…in one piece. I'm here for the protection of you and your family." There is a gust of wind. Kyra looks skeptically upwards as the Burrow creaks and groans.

"It is more secure than it looks…or sounds." Alex reassures her.

"If you say so…" Kyra says unconvincingly.

Molly turns to Tonks. "What they do to you?" Tonks changes her face back to normal to ease Molly's distress. Molly smiles seeing Tonks is not injured. "Did they try to bind you with salt?"

Tonks giggles. "Not them, just the other one."

"We caught her spying on your home…and captured her." Alex claims proudly.

"Sort of…" Ceirdwyn qualifies. "She escaped, dragging me with her through something…to… someplace."

"Well, that was informative." Alex mocks.

"Then she brought me back." Ceirdwyn continues ignoring her student.

"And that's when I recaptured her." Alex asserts.

"No…that's when she started threatening me… She was going to drown me…or bury me alive…"

"You were spying… Sneak… Gestapo…" Alex snarls. Tonks sticks her tongue out at her.

"Stop it." Molly puts her maternal foot down. Tonks giggles. "You too." Molly cautions.

"Well… the other one invited me to something tonight…" Tonks concedes.

"See. That's nice…" Molly encourages.

"Unless it is a witch burrrrnnn…." Tonks withers under Molly's stern gaze.

"It isn't." Alex counters with a look of derision. Molly turns her look of disapproval to her.

Ceirdwyn says "It is a ceremony celebrating the change of the season. We thought you and Ginny might go as well."

Kyra walks with Michelle slowly down the driveway. "May I see your sword?" Michelle hands it to her. Kyra takes it and places the blade on Michelle's shoulder. "Never hand over your weapon. I only asked to see it. Now you are not only naïve, you are weaponless."

Michelle and looks down, blushes deeply, and admits "I would not know how to use it anyway."

"If you live long enough, you will learn."

Kyra examines the sword with great appreciation. "Do you know where Amanda keeps her weapon?"

Michelle doesn't want to look like a fool again by blurting out an answer. Also, she fears this knowledge could be used against her mentor. But she doesn't also know, except she keeps her sword, like most, in her coat.

"It is a trick question." Kyra concedes with a grin. "It's between her legs…" Michelle is confused for a moment. Then seeing the glitter of mirth in Kyra's eyes, it hits her. Michelle begins to laugh. Kyra does as well. "She has secondary weapons as well…"

After the laughter dies down. Kyra says "Learning how to manipulate lustful men is a useful skill… so, is learning how to how to crush their fragile pride. But never rely upon those abilities. Rely on your skill with the sword. Hone your skill. Improve it constantly. Your life depends upon it. But, have fun too. A wise old man once said 'We fight to live, not live to fight.' Take time to enjoy life. But there is a price to pay, and that price is practice."

Kyra continues to examine the blade. "How do you like it?"

"I don't know." Michelle admits.

"What does Amanda think?"

Michelle cringes. "She hasn't looked at it."

"Figures…" Kyra takes the sword through a simulated series of blocks and attacks. Michelle is fascinated and humbled. "The balance and weight are exquisite."

"The coat fits you well…suits you too."

"Did you…?"

Kyra smiles. "I contributed." Kyra holds the hilt on her palm with the blade laid back across her forearm. "Did you notice the name?" Michelle shakes her head. Kyra runs her finger along a subtle inlay "Cross… U... L... F… B... E... R... H... T… Cross"

Michelle shakes her head. "What does it mean?"

"It is a word used by this smith to indicate that the sword is made of exceptionally high-quality crucible steel. They were wielded only be exceptional warriors. Archeologists have found some. The ones they found dated from over a two hundred years, so they assumed they had to be produced by a group or guild. They were wrong. There is only one smith… and the time period is fourteen hundred years long…and counting."

Michelle's blood runs cold.

"It takes months to gather the proper materials. If anything goes wrong while making the billet, it is not worthy and can't be used. Hammering the billet takes skill and patience. The structure of the steel must slowly be convinced to become a sword. The temperature must be gauged by its color with a master's eye. It can still all go wrong during the quench. Finally, there are days of sharpening and polishing…"

"This one is unique. It is made more for cutting than thrusting. It is made to be quick but with enough weight to sever a limb even if it would not splinter a shield."

"It is made for a woman…" with a wink, Kyra adds "…or a man with small hands."

Kyra extends the handle to Michelle and Michelle takes it back. Kyra squares herself up with Michelle. Somehow, Michelle senses that it is a sign of respect, that although Michelle knows they are not equals, Kyra is treating her as if she were. Her parents loved her, but never treated her as a child. Duncan saved her, but he treated her as a teacher treats a student. Amanda certainly did not treat her as an equal but rather as a burden. Michelle is honored…and frightened. Michelle tears up with mixed emotions.

"What's the matter?" Kyra asks.

Michelle shrugs. "I don't know." Kyra waits for Michelle to think. "You… don't treat me as a child…"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"You aren't a child… Most of my life, at eighteen you would be a married woman raising a child."

"But… you… respect me."

"Of course. It is your birthright. It is every human's birthright… But, may God help you if you lose it."

Michelle grasps the responsibility required by and the challenge inherent in that statement. They walk back toward the Burrow in silence. Michelle walks a bit taller.

Kyra and Michelle return. Kyra is momentarily confused by Tonks returning to her former appearance. She thinks perhaps Tonks can create an illusion, or that witches heal fast, and decides not to react.

Arthur arrives with some trepidation at Moody's office. "Sit" Mad-Eye commands. Arthur sits. Moody pours a drink and hands it to Arthur. "Blishen's Firewhiskey?" The words may be a question, but the tone is a command. Arthur takes the shot glass.

Moody's normal eye stares at Arthur. "Your daughter was in the Old One's shop. There are Old Ones buzzing around your home like a squadron of angry bees. My assistant apparated one here by accident, she took her back, but hasn't returned. She may have been killed. Explain."

Arthur puts the firewhiskey on Moody's desk and stands up.

"No,"

"Have they threatened your family?"

"No."

"We can help."

"There is nothing to help."

"Your family is in danger."

"They're not."

"But Tonks…"

"If you sent someone to spy on my family… You put that person in danger."

"So, there is danger…"

"Only if you created it."

"What are they doing?"

Arthur gets a slight brief grin. "They are doing fine."

Moody changes tactics and softens his voice. "Arthur… We know nearly nothing about them. Your daughter has been where none of us has gone and... returned. How? Why?"

"I don't know, but I would guess because she was invited rather than spying."

"We want to debrief her…and Molly."

"No." Moody is rocked by the outright refusal. Seeing it, Arthur adds "Interfere not into the affairs of the Old Ones for they are subtle and dangerous." With a nod, Arthur leaves.

"Walking down the hall, Arthur's nerves return. "That was bad…very bad…" He thinks to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

"It is cold. Does everyone want to come in?" Molly asks Kyra.

Kyra looks skeptically at the illusion of the Burrow. "In…there?"

Alex grins. "It is nicer than it looks."

"Revelio!" Molly says with a flourish of her wand. Kyra is astounded. Molly smiles at her.

"You should join us too." Molly says to Tonks. Kyra is further astounded as she watches Tonks step casually over the salt circle without even a hesitation. Ginny, Alex, Ceirdwyn, Amanda and Michelle parade past Kyra and Molly into the house. They are followed by Tonks who makes a face at Kyra and a slight mocking courtesy as she goes by.

Molly motions for Kyra to go in and Kyra joins the others inside. She looks around at the homey, if unusual to a muggle's eyes, scene. Molly watches Kyra move about the first floor, getting the layout and checking the view from each window. "What is she doing?" Molly whispers to Alex Raven.

"Security check." Alex quietly explains.

Molly is shocked to see Kyra headed cautiously up the stairs. Ceirdwyn sees Molly's discomfort, and says. "Kyra…. Can that wait?"

Kyra nods and returns. "I thought I heard something up there." She keeps a wary eye on the stairs.

"That would be the ghoul that lives in the attic. He's a bit of a pest, but generally harmless" Molly explains.

Kyra nods and moves near the fireplace. Michelle cautions "People come flying out of that sometimes…" Kyra looks at Michelle with a slight quizzical twist of her head, but she steps back from it. "Mr. Weasley ended up on top of me…"

As Kyra contemplates, she feels the gun tucked deeply into the small of her back move upward. Kyra's hand moves in a blur and seizes a small wrist with the strength developed from centuries of sword wielding. There is a slight yelp. Ceirdwyn and Alex reach for Kyra's arm.

But Kyra has already released her grip on the young witch. Ginny grips her forearm. "Owwwww" She whimpers.

Kyra kneels. "I'm so sorry. You took me by surprise." Molly is there instantly. Kyra examines Ginny's arm. "Nothing broken…she'll likely have a bruise."

Molly comforts her daughter and looks over the arm. "I think she was mostly frightened."

Molly drags Kyra away from the others as Ceirdwyn and Alex examine the arm of a frightened and teary-eyed Ginny.

Ceirdwyn quietly says to Ginny "You must never touch a weapon without permission. I know she frightened you, but you frightened her as well. As far as she knew, it was one of us and the start of an attack. She reacted like she would if it were me, or Amanda, or Alex… Do you understand?" Ginny nods. "Good. Let's put a bit of cold on this shall we?" Ginny nods again and Ceirdwyn lifts Ginny onto the counter and wraps a cold water-soaked towel around her forearm. "Feel better?" Ginny nods.

"Let's have it." Molly commands. Kyra takes the gun from behind her. She removes the clip and ejects the chambered round before handing it over handle first to the enraged witch. What is this?" Molly demands.

"Forty-four, modified, auto…" Seeing Molly's fierce eyes, she says "It is a handgun… a powerful one. It is now unloaded. It was loaded with a round chambered before."

Molly isn't sure what all of that means, but understands that it means it was a dangerous weapon. "I'm sure you have been asked to be here, but not by me. I'm sure you feel you are here to keep us safe, but we are already safe. I'm willing to let you stay. But, if I see this thing again, I'll turn it into a nice teapot. If you harm any member of my family again, I'll apparate you someplace far away and leave you there."

Kyra's head bows. Molly hands the gun back. Kyra takes it out, puts it in the case, and locks it in the trunk. Amanda watches, realizing she got off light.

When Kyra returns, she goes over to where Ginny is still seated on the countertop. Ginny looks at her and says "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"I'm sorry I was frightened." Kyra takes a deep breath. "I recently loved a man I was assigned to protect, but he was killed. Maybe, I wasn't ready for a new job. How is your arm?"

"It will be fine. You're very strong."

Kyra nods. "Many years of swinging a sword…"

"How old are you?" Ginny asks.

"Well, I don't really know. They used to keep track of such things differently in each kingdom. But, as near as I can figure, I was born about 450 years before Christ."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born Spartan. My parents wanted a son. They left me out to die of exposure. I was saved and raised by a priestess of Diana."

Tonks jaw is slowly dropping as she listens. Her hair color changes to brunette.

"Why do your people fight?" Ginny asks.

"It depends on the person. Most fight to live rather than live to fight. Personally, when I fight, it isn't because I hate what is in front of me…it's because I love what is behind me." Ginny ponders and Molly listens carefully. "My job here is to get between you and those that may do you harm and persuade them to alter their plans." Kyra glances toward Tonks. She is surprised to see the hair color change.

"Kill them?" Ginny asks.

Kyra cocks her head and nods slightly. "Not my first choice… But if they give me no other choice, that would certainly alter their plans." Kyra levels her gaze directly into Tonks' eyes. There isn't even a hint of humor. Twenty-five centuries experience is looking right into her soul. Tonks blood runs cold as she heeds the warning. But she is also transfixed in fascination. Her hair color changes to black.

"I fight when I hate what is in front of me…" Alex says quietly.

"And she skipped right over those that go hunting…" Ceirdwyn quietly replies.

Kyra continues to scrutinize Tonks.

"Perhaps you should not discuss such things in front of the…" Ceirdwyn cautions.

"Gestapo" Alex fills in the word Ceirdwyn was trying to more tactfully fill.

"Except for the details about me, I doubt I've said anything she doesn't already know." Kyra says without taking her eyes off Tonks. But she does smile slightly. "I think she and I understand each other."

Tonks blinks for the first time in awhile moistening her drying eyeballs. She tries to moisten her dry mouth. "I… I'm not sure."

"You'll stay here, until it is over… and you'll learn some things about us personally. Nothing too important, but more than anyone like you ever has before. You'll return a hero. Or you will try to interfere in something that you don't understand and I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do…and you'll be returned in bloody chunks…but still a hero…actually more of a martyr."

Tonks ponders what is going on. Are they plotting against her world? Would she be saving her life but condemning the wizarding world? Was all of the talk about protecting the Weasleys a sham?

Sensing Tonks' turmoil, Molly moves next to Tonks and puts an arm across her shoulders. "It is a rescue mission for a muggle woman who will die without our help. I know… We don't reveal ourselves to muggles. But we're doing it because one of them revealed himself to save one of ours."

Tonks' eyes open wide. "The Hogwarts student?"

Molly nods.

"He killed another Old One…" Tonks says.

Molly nods.

Ceirdwyn explains "To do so in the presence of someone not like us is against our rules as much as doing magic in the presence of a muggle is to you."

"A life for a life…" Molly says.

Tonks is torn. The rules she's been trained to enforce are being violated. Her logic and training tell her that the fact one of them violated their rules is not her concern, only the violation of the wizarding rules counts. But emotionally, she feels drawn to cooperate. Then again, the prospect of cold steel passing through her vital organs is is an inducement to go along…

Kyra watches. Tonks' heart skips several beats as Kyra slowly draws a cutlass from beneath her coat. Kyra moves it straight up with the tip dangling loosely straight down. She slowly extends her right hand with the sword toward Tonks. Her empty left hand is also slowly extended. Kyra's expression is expectant. But Tonks doesn't know what Kyra is expecting… Kyra's left hand, palm up, curls the fingers several times. All in the room hold their breath unsure of what is happening.

Suddenly, Kyra's intention dawns on Tonks. Equally slowly Tonks draws her wand and keeping the tip pointed loosely to the floor slowly extends it in her right hand. Tonks slowly takes the cutlass as Kyra excepts the wand. Following Kyra's lead, she retracts her arms. They have each effectively disarmed themselves since they have no skill in using the others weapon and turned their defense over to the other leaving themselves vulnerable.

Kyra slowly and gently examines Tonks wand. Tonks rather more cautiously examines the cutlass avoiding the sharpened edges.

Ceirdwyn smiles in understanding. Tonks wand is inert in Kyra's hands, but the cutlass is just as dangerous as it has ever been and is only limited in its effectiveness by the lack of skill by its holder.

Krya slides her finger over the wand, fascinated by the shape of the grip. "It looks like a jack-in-the pulpit flower…" She says to herself.

"The shaft is made of red oak and the handle is of dogwood with a unicorn hair core."

"It is a cutlass that I got in the alley in the mid-eighteenth century, about the time Your king was losing some of his North American colonies." Kyra says in anticipation of what Tonks is thinking.

Tonks responds. "I got my wand in the alley when I turned eleven. It chose me."

"We choose our swords. Some choose more wisely than others… Wait a minute…unicorns are real?" Kyra responds.

"Yup" Tonks replies. The immortals, except for Michelle are shocked. Having recently found out witches and flying invisible cars are real, unicorns are no big surprise.

Kyra says "The wand is made of two types of wood? Is that common?"

Molly responds "It is unusual. Each wood has its strengths and weaknesses, as do the cores."

Ceirdwyn explains "Swords are often constructed of different types of steel so their strength and weaknesses balance each other… Done properly the total is greater than the sum of its parts…"

Ginny asks "How is that possible?"

"Synergy." Kyra answers but Ginny decides not to as what that means.

Ceirdwyn suddenly looks at Michelle. "We haven't seen your sword yet."

"Yeah" Adds Alex.

Amanda fumes and crosses her arms. Michelle slowly draws her sword, but she does not hand it over. She holds it horizontally with a flat side to them. Ceirdwyn and Alex lean in close to get a good look. Their jaws become slack. Kyra smiles.

Ceirdwyn's finger traces along the blade. "My God… Look at the hamon line…"

Alex looks at Ceirdwyn like she's gone daft. "Ceirdwyn… look at under your finger."

Ceirdwyn nods "The other hamon line is just as great…"

"No… Look UNDER your finger…" Alex says to her teacher as a look of anticipation comes over her face. Ceirdwyn's eyes open wide.

"Is it good?" Michelle asks innocently.

Alex says "Is a Stradivarius good?" Michelle is confused.

Ceirdwyn says "You are from Seacouver… so let me put it this way… Say you get your first car, and it turns out to be a 1966 Shelby 427 Super Snake… zero to sixty miles per hour in 3.2 seconds….only two ever made…"

"What?" Amanda asks in shock.

"Have you looked at it?" Alex challenges. Amanda flushes slightly. "Of course not…"

"Pearls…" Ceirdwyn whispers to Alex who giggles a bit.

"You've chosen wisely Michelle." Ceirdwyn says. Ginny beams.

"It is an Ulfberht." Alex says to Amanda. "Do you have any idea how few of these have been made in the last…nine hundred years?" Amanda shrugs. Amanda has formidable skills but knowledge sword design is not one of them.

"Heart of oak, bark of ash…" Alex says to herself.

"What?" Tonks asks.

"That is what they used to say. Heart of oak is strong and is hard to bend, but, if bent, is likely to break. The outer part of the ash can bend without breaking even though it is less hard to bend. Look at her sword." Tonks does as she is directed and Alex points out and explains the harder edge is to hold its edge and the softer center for flexibility. The differences are subtle, but they are there. Tonks is surprised to see the subtle letters.

My wand has dogwood which is playful, like me, and red oak adaptable and good in a duel, also like me. Wands select witches who match their qualities."

"We chose swords which fit our style, or…" Kyra glances to Michelle "…we develop the style for which the sword was designed."

A grin comes over Kyra. She looks at Tonks and cocks her head toward the door. Tonks heart drops to her stomach, but she follows Kyra out. The others run to the windows and watch in shock as Kyra drives away with Tonks.

Tonks is nervous, but fascinated to be riding in a muggle vehicle. They pull off the road near a hill and Kyra withdraws a case from the storage compartment at the rear of the vehicle. Tonks follows Kyra away further off the road until Kyra kneels down and removes the gun from its case. Tonks is uneasy about the prospects.

To Tonks' shock, Kyra puts the gun into Tonks hand. Tonks is surprised by its weight, but it does fit her hand. "It isn't loaded. But always treat it like it is. Never point it at anything you would not kill." Kyra shows Tonks how to hold it in both hands and how to take the grip safety off. Before taking the gun back.

"Show me how you use your wand."

Tonks shoots some harmless balls of light at a stump. Tonks hears a click. Her stomach drops again. She turns to see Kyra slam a piece into the handle and operate the slide to put a round in the chamber. Her jaw drops.

Kyra hands it to Tonks keeping it pointed into the hill. As Tonks takes it into her hands, Kyra releases the safety. "She's loaded and ready to fire. Squeeze the grip until the grip safety is released. Keep your finger out of the loop." There is a slight click as the safety releases. "She's hot. Point it at the base of the hill. Get your sight picture. Brace yourself. Put your finger on the trigger. Squeeze."

Tonks is shocked by the sound and kick. Tonks eyes are as large as saucers. "Packs a bigger kick than your wand huh?" Kyra grins.

"Merlin's pantaloons!" Tonks exclaims, handing the automatic back and rubbing the base of her right thumb.

Tonks is surprised when Kyra shoots an old can lying on the ground and then hits it again in flight. "We'd better get back before somebody calls a constable, or Molly thinks we've killed each other." Kyra says with a giggle.

Tonks gets up her nerve and asks. "When the one Old One killed the other, there was a display of what looked like magical energy…"

Kyra nods.

Tonks waits for an answer.

"Was it?" Tonks prompts.

Kyra just grins. Tonks realizes she will never out wait an Old One and has run into a limit on the information she will learn.

"One of them said we're more alike than I would think…"

Kyra stops walking. "Am I going to have to make you dig a hole?"

"Why would you make me dig a hole…? Oh… Never mind." Kyra grins a bit and resumes walking. Tonks follows, while making faces behind her.

As they near the road they are surprised to see a small young blond girl rummaging through Kyra's car. "Excuse me." Kyra challenges. Tonks can tell from the girl's attire that she is from her world. "Excuse me. What are you doing?"

The girl looks up with her large eyes. She begins to talk as if she had walked out of time from the 1960's. "I saw your vehicle and I thought should look for nargles…then I heard loud noises and thought that would scare them away. But maybe they would have left my stolen shoes… You are an Old One… But my shoes aren't here…"

"Stop. I'm a what?"

"An Old One. I'm not sure the nargles were ever here..."

"Why do you say I'm old?"

"An Old One." The girl corrects. "You are full of ghosts. You are like the other Old One I met. Daddy says we mustn't interfere, for you are subtle and dangerous… But he was nice."

Tonks giggles and says "or not so subtle" to herself quietly.

"Other one?" Kyra asks. "Near here?"

"No… In Scotland… He was riding a horse we named Ceridwen…" Tonks snorts suppressing a laugh. "It isn't a funny name. It is the name of a Welsh witch. He said he knew someone with the same name, but spelled differently. He gave me a ride to our camp on Ceridwen."

"Did he mention his name?"

"His name was Adam. You know, like the first man. But I don't know if he was that Adam. Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him. Can we give you a ride home?"

"No. I'm searching for things to collect and it is a long time to dinner."

"What is your name?"

"Luna… Luna Lovegood. What is yours?"

"Kyra."

"That's a nice name. It suits you. Try not to be so sad.

As they drive back to the Weasley's, Tonks says. "I think she was a young witch." Kyra nods and Tonks continues "I could tell by the way she was dressed…"

"I know she is."

"By the way she was dressed?" Tonks asks, but Kyra just shakes her head.

"By the what she said?" Tonks asks, but Kyra just shakes her head.

"The other Old One she mentioned…is he the one at Hogwarts?" Kyra shrugs.

"Is he the one they are saving the muggle for?" Kyra ignores the question.

Suddenly a thought shakes Tonks to her core. Kyra admitted knowing the girl was a witch…AND the girl knew Kyra was an Old One… AND she recognized the other one. What was it the girl said… 'You are full of ghosts.' What in Merlin's name did THAT mean?

"Tonks says "She said you…"

Kyra interrupts "I keep a shovel in back…"

"Never mind…" Tonks is torn between going to whatever event she was invited to and seeing two more Old Ones. Tonks has been trained to observe and is sure she can pick them out of the book of Old Ones observed in the alley. They have never had names to put with the drawings, but the hints at a connection between the wizarding world and the Old Ones is Earth shaking.


End file.
